Digimon Academy
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Though Zyra saved their lifes, the Demon Lords ain't pleased. Once she gets send to the Digimon Academy, she has to learn how to survive in the new school, facing bullies, crazy teachers and a mysterious being which is attacking the students. And not to forget, taming the demons!
1. Prouloge

A little preview to what's gonna happen in the sequel of **Digimon Battle Force** (if you haven't read it yet, read it). Tommorow's the next chapter coming.

* * *

_Prouloge_

It had been more then hundred years since human and Digimon came into contact. The kids were delighted to have a Digital Monster for a partner, pet or a friend. However, the adults viewed the Digimon as dangerous (they still are viewing them as dangerous). In fear that the kids won't be able to control their Digimon (you gotta be joking) they built up several so called Digimon Academies all over the Real and the DigiWorld, where children would learn how to take care of their Digimon (as well as learn how to NOT destroy a building with a random attack that got lost during a fight). Those schools were designed to be a place of wisdom and discipline (the students view them as hell on Earth).

_Guess who's gonna visit that hell in the next few years._


	2. Welcome to the Digimon Academy!

And I'm back with the sequel of **Digimon Battle Force**. This chapter got pretty long, but it descriebes everything you gotta know about the Digimon Academy in the Battle Force universe. Your favorite characters are back, though I don't own them all (especially not the Digimon).

The introduced OC's here belong too [name, surname (if I got them right), partner, whom they belong]:

**-Zatch Duke (Kamemon) - Rales Mckoy**

**-Nathan "Nate" Drake [Agumon (normal version) and Wizardmon (Royal Knight)], Nora Drake nee Hikari (D'Arcmon) - Tamer of the Zero Unit**

**-Laura "Mizuki" Blaze [Sparrowmon and Mervamon (Olympus XII)], Erik King (Wormmon) - Jackpot2**

**-Sousoke Yamada (Agumon X and Gabumon X) - OmegaInferno**

**-Kyoko Nakayama (Biyomon), Kitomi Hiragawa (Tinkermon and Dobermon) - TheGreatElisaMousy**

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 01: **

**Welcome to the Digimon Academy!**

It was a warm summer day. The sun shone brightly and a cooling breeze flew through DigiCity. Most of the children were outside their homes, enjoying the last day of their summer holydays before they go tommorow back to school.

A black car stopped in front of a building titled "D-Chip Shop". A man got out of the car. He wore dark trousers, a white shirt and a dark blue coat. He had blue eyes and short brown-grey hair. He removed the black sunglasses and entered the shop. The bell rung as he entered the store which had a few stands with tablets of some sort as well as a holo-TV on the wall. It showed images of different D-Chips.

Behind the pult stood a short haired brunette woman with blue eyes, dressed in a T-shirt with the Digimon logo and blue jeans. Next to her was a little blue bat creature, with sharp red talons and a skull mark on the forehead.

"Hi, Commander Takashi. It's nice to see you again." said the woman, who was the owner of the store. The man, Takashi Kenji, nodded in response.

"The pleasure is on my side, Araki-san." said Com. Takashi. "I'm here to speak with your daughter. Is she at home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs with them." said the woman, Araki Misao. She went to an entrance behind the pult which leaded to a staircase.

"Zyra-chan! Come down!" Misao yelled.

"Coming!" A female voice responded.

Soon, a 13 year old girl came down. She had long brown hair and two ahoges on the top and black eyes. She wore a white-blue turtleneck shirt with darker blue stripes without sleeves over which she wore a white-blue sleeveles hoodie vest. On her arms were arm warmers in the same color of her shirt, which reached to her shoulders. She also wore shorts which were white on the edges and light-blue stockings which reached to her knees. On her forehead were old goggles which had a black rame. Around her neck was a ribbon with a whistle.

The girl in question was Araki Zyra, and she wasn't really happy once she saw the Commander of the Rangers Organisation.

"Whassup?" she asked curiously.

"I just came here to check if everything's alright." said Com. Takashi. "Is it? I hope you don't have any problems with them."

"Oh, don't worry. They didn't cause me any trouble." replied Zyra.

_'Them'_ were in fact seven Digimon whom Zyra rescused about six weeks ago from certain death.

"Really?" Takashi rose an eyebrow. He doubted that the 7 Great Demon Lords didn't cause any trouble over the past weeks. Zyra waved with her hand.

"Yes_ 'really'_. It was actually pretty easy. I just had to keep them busy. Apperantly, Lilith loves to read my magazines, while Barb's into the encyclopedia mum bought me for my last birthday. Dae loves to listen to the rock music on my iPod, while Belph sleeps the whole day. Also, I finally found use for the old fish tank after I flushed accidentally all the fishes in the toilet while trying to clean it. I simply put water in it and left it to Levia." she then paused, as Takashi looked at her suspiciously. She rolled with her eyes. "Well, Luce and Beelze are a bit,... more lively then the rest of the bunch, but they're behaving."

Suddenly, they heared a loud crash coming from the apartment above and someone yelling. Zyra sweatdropped and frowned. She then gave an innocent smile to Takashi.

"Excuse me for a second..." she said, still smiling, but once she turned her back to him, she frowned. She went upstairs, yelling angrily: "Luce, Beelze, if you broke something expensive, I'm gonna kill ya! You heared me!"

Misao smiled nervously, as Takashi turned to her with a serious expression.

"So, what's the situation?" he asked.

"Huh, well, I thought that living with them would be like living in hell." Misao put on a small smile. "Surprisingly enough, they ain't really bad. In fact, I was surprised by their well-behaviour, especially by Lilith, who's such a polite lady. Even as a Rookie."

"..." Takashi didn't know what to say. He expected that Misao would do her best to kick them out and not praise them. Takashi still had some unsolved issues with the seven, but he couldn't do anything as long as they're Zyra's partners. However, if they tried to create havoc in the neighbour, then he would have the right to shut them down. Forever.

"Though, Zyra had to hide all fragile things once they digivoluved to their In-Traning Levels." added Misao. "From the whole bunch, Cupimon and Yaamon seem to be the most problematic."

"Problem solved." Misao, DemiDevimon and Takashi turned to Zyra who just came down. "So, where were we?"

"Your mother said that Cupimon and Yaamon are problematic." said Takashi.

"Yeah, those two." Zyra bit her lip. "They have some issues, but it ain't stuff you need to worry about. Sir."

"If you have serious problems, you could send them to the Rangers HQ. We have training camps for problematic Digimon, you know." said Takashi.

"No way!" Zyra snapped. "They are staying with me! I already told you that I won't send them anywhere."

She very well knew that none of the Demon Lords would survive those _'traning camps'_ and that it was just an excuse for getting them killed.

"Besides, babysitting them is similar to when I had to babysit the Tachikawa trio." said Zyra. "With only one difference."

"And that's?" asked Takashi.

"I'm not getting payed for watching over those seven." said Zyra. "Also, the Demon Lords didn't lock me up in the bathroom and set the sofa on fire like those three devils did."

"Wait, what?!" Misao looked at Zyra, pretty upset. "You never told me that!"

"I didn't want to upset you. Besides, the firefighters managed to turn off the fire before it spread on the rest of the house and got me out of the bathroom." said Zyra. "But I think we're getting off the point. And that point is: The Demon Lords are staying with me." Zyra turned to Takashi.

"Fine." Takashi frowned. "I hope you're ready for tommorow."

"Not really." said Zyra. "I'd rather stay home with the Demons, then go to school."

"So, no one told you? I thought you'd be aware of this." said Takashi. "You're from now on going to the Digimon Academy."

"Yeswhat?!" Zyra stared at him.

"Your situation is awkward, I gotta admit. No one had more then two partners, and you have seven. Still, they're your partners and you know that everyone who has a Digimon partner must go to the Digimon Academy." said Takashi.

Zyra sweatdropped. She didn't see herself as a Tamer for the seven little buggers. She saw herself more like their guardian, in both meanings. Going to the Digimon Academy was unexpected.

"Now, that we solved that, I suggest you to go pack yourself for tommorow. I'll send you someone to drive you to the Digimon Academy." said Takashi. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." said Misao as he got out.

"Nuts!" Zyra groaned. "I'm completely doomed!"

"Why, Zyra-chan?" asked DemiDevimon. Zyra rolled her eyes giving him a 'ain't it obvious?' expression.

"You better go pack your stuff." Misao suggested. Zyra simply sighed.

**xXx**

"You're going, WHERE?!" exclaimed 7 voices in unsion. Those voices belonged to a Yaamon, a Cupimon, a Salamon, a DemiMeramon, a Kapurimon, a Pagumon and a Bukamon.

"Digimon Academy." Zyra repeated, packing her clothes into a suitcase. "Tommorow. And don't give me that look. It were Takashi's orders."

"And what about us?" asked Bukamon.

"Well, I deceided to only take two of you, while the rest stays at home. Two, who're the most problematic." Zyra added. The Demon Lords were looking at each other. "I'm talking to you two, Cupimon and Yaamon."

"Ain't fair!" Cupimon and Yaamon exclaimed in unsion. Any like for Zyra was gone.

"It ain't fair that you broke the vase my aunt bought my mum for last Christmas!" said Zyra. "Though, it was pretty ugly and I actually never liked it." she turned to the rest. "And while I'm gone, Lilith's in charge."

"Yes!" Salamon exclaimed, as Zyra placed the whistle around her neck.

"Wait, why Lilith?" asked DemiMeramon.

"Yeah, why she? I mean, there exists some Digimon who are more capable of it." said Pagumon. Zyra closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead.

"I put Lilith in charge because she at least was thankful that I saved your lifes. Also, she's a level higher then you are. And I believe that you will listen to her." said Zyra. The four remaining groaned in response.

"That's right!" said Salamon, rising her head proudly. "I'm now in charge and you'll listen to me."

She was pretty vegenful in the past few days and walked up-down like a general.

"Wonder who's in a worse situation: I and you with Zyra, or them with Lilith?" Cupimon asked Yaamon. The two looked at each other, soon coming to the same conclusion. "Them with Lilith."

**xXx**

Misao, DemiDevimon and the remaining five Demon Lords looked at the black limousine which was supposed to drive Zyra, Cupimon and Yaamon to the Digimon Academy. The two Demon Lords were already in the car, while Zyra gave some last instructions to Salamon.

"Oh, and Lilith..." Zyra looked at the Digimon, glancing over to the other four. "If they don't listen to you..." she smirked evily. "...show them no mercy."

"Will do." Salamon grinned deviously, looking at DemiMeramon, Bukamon, Pagumon and Kapurimon, who gulped nervously. Cupimon and Yaamon sweatdropped, breathing a mental sigh of relief that they didn't have to face Lilith's wrath.

"I gotta go now. See ya!" Zyra waved as she went into the car. The limousine drove off.

"I'm gonna miss them." said Kapurimon.

"Really?" Salamon, Bukamon, Pagumon and DemiMeramon looked at him in surprise. Kapurimon sweatdropped.

"Well, huh, why not?" he asked. The rest simply sighed.

**xXx**

The drive to the Academy went without incidents. If you don't count the fact that Cupimon picked on Yaamon and they almost started to fight, hadn't Zyra seperated them. They kept it calm, until Yaamon started to annoy Cupimon, again starting an argument.

Zyra sighed.

She looked outside the window for the X-th time, wondering when they'll arrive. She noticed the landscape changed and that there were trees around them.

The DigiCity Digimon Academy was placed out of the city in a forest. The nearest town to the Academy was Data Town. It was supposed to be a part of DigiCity, but it then turned out to be a place where the students of the Digimon Academy could spend their time after school.

The limousine passed Data City and Zyra noticed a large building once they got out of the town. There was a wall with a gateway around it, and the building looked like a mixture of a fort, a medieval castle and a modern building. The driver took out her things and brought them away, probably into Zyra's room.

The girl was left in front of a fountain, along with Cupimon and Yaamon and her backpack. She noticed a woman who waved her to come near and Zyra obeyed, caring Yaamon in her arms, while Cupimon was on her shoulder.

The woman who waved her had brown short hair which was bound in a bun and dark blue eyes. She wore a dark blue tight shirt with long sleeves and a black skirt with reached to her knees. She wore black high-heeled shoes and wore glasses. On her shirt was the Digimon Academy emblem.

"We expected you. Please follow me." said the woman in a high-pitched voice. Zyra rose an eyebrow, but followed her.

"My name is Wazashi Roku, for you Wazashi-sensei." said the woman.

"H-hai." Zyra replied wondering what the hell this all is about.

"I will show you the school grounds, as well as explain all the rules. Please, pay attention." said Wazashi-sensei.

Zyra hoped that Wazashi ain't her homeroom teacher.

"This'll be a long day." Zyra whispered, sighing. Cupimon and Yaamon had to agree with her.

"...is split into three buildings. The Main building is here, with the administration, the teacher's assembly hall, pricipal's office and so on..."

Zyra looked at the main building through which they were going. It seemed to be newer then the others.

"...school building. That's where you will take your classes. It has also a gym and a canteen, a library, the student's assembly hall..."

The School building seemed to be connected with the main building via hallway on the second floor, through which they were currently walking. Zyra glanced out through the window, noticing a large yard below them with banks.

_'Probably the yard where students meet after classes.'_ she thought.

They went down a staircase as it rung. Zyra noticed a lot of students wearning school uniforms and most of them had partners on their Rookie or Champion level. Some even had Ultimates. The most part ignored her, but when Zyra turned around, she saw them chatting and pointing at her. She sweatdropped, feeling awkward. She breather a sigh of relief once they arrived at the third building.

"...is the Student's building. This is split into two sections: the girls' dorms and the boys' dorms. Please note that you must not go to the boys' dorms." said Wazashi-sensei.

They entered the, rather empty, building.

"This building has a lounge room and a room for studing. You have the rules written down in the main hall." said Wazashi-sensei, turning right when the corridor split. "And here's your room. Memorize it."

Zyra's room number was 17 and she entered it. The room had a bed, a couch, a table, a chair, a carpet and a wardrobe. On the table was a night lamp and above it was a shelf for books. The sun shined through a window. Zyra placed Cupimon, Yaamon and her backpack on the bed and examined what was behind the door in the room. She was surprised to see a private bathroom, while listening to Wazashi-sensei's rambling.

"Breakfast is from 7.30 to 8.15, classes start at 8.30. Lunch is at 11.30 to 13.00. Dinner starts at 18.00 to 18.40. You do not have school on Saturdays and Sundays, but there are extra classes on Saturdays and I recommend you to attend them if you want good grades. Your subjects are divided into Human Subject, like Japaneese or Mathematics and Digimon Subjects like Battle Theory or Teamwork Lessons."

Zyra noticed her school uniform on the bed, as well as her school books with the schedule on the table. Her suitcase was put in the corner.

"Now, please change your clothes, so I can bring you to your classroom." with that said, Wazashi-sensei closed the door.

"What an old hag." commented Cupimon.

"Hey, be quiet or she'll hear ya." Yaamon silenced him. He didn't like Wazashi-sensei and he was very well aware that the woman ain't someone you'd want to pick on.

"I thought she'd never stop rambling. This tour was boring." said Cupimon.

"Well, I fell asleep once she opened her mouth." said Zyra, making the two Digimon laugh.

Zyra meanwhile went to the bathroom and changed her clothes. Once she came out, she wore a white marine T-shirt with a dark blue collar and cloth around her neck and a red tie. She wore a dark blue skirt, white stockings and brown shoes. She also wore a blue jacket with the school emblem on the chest. On her forehead were her goggles.

"I hope they'll let me keep the goggles." said Zyra, giving a quick glance at her schedule and started to pack the books into her backpack.

"I still wonder why you're wearning them anyways." said Cupimon with a frown. He didn't seem to be very fond of the idea that Zyra kept wearing his ex-partner's goggles.

Zyra then reached out for her D-Pod, which she took off while she changed her clothes. Once she put it on her wrist, she summoned her DigiSoul and pressed her palm on the D-Pod.

"Data Load!" she whispered.

The two Digimon got surrounded in DigiEgg like cocoons, one purple-black, the other orange-black and digivoluved. They now turned into a purple imp like creature with pointed ears, a red bandanna and gloves and into an angel like creature with several marks on the left side of his body.

Lucemon and Impmon looked at themselves, surprised.

"And I thought you'd keep us forever on our In-Training levels." said Lucemon. Zyra smiled.

"Nah. I kinda had enough of carring you around all the time." she said cheerfully.

"And I just got used to it. Ba-Boom!" Impmon smirked.

The trio got out of the room, noticing that Wazashi-sensei waited for them. Her serious expression didn't change when she saw two Rookies instead of two In-Tranings. Her expression seemed like carved into stone.

"Follow me!" she said.

Once they entered the School Building, Zyra heared the bell ring.

"Now, you will have your Human Subjects taken with students of your grade. You will have your Digimon Subjects taken with students who have the same rank as you do." added Wazashi-sensei.

Zyra looked at her D-Pod. She was an R, which meant Rookie. That meaned that she would take her class with other R, R- and R+ ranked students.

"I expect from you well-behavior and discipline, as this school is supposed to rise good Tamers." Wazashi-sensei glanced coldly at Lucemon and Impmon. The two frowned.

"And here is your classroom." said Wazashi-sensei. "Wait here."

She knocked on the classroom door and opened it. Zyra poked into the classroom. It looked like a regular classroom, only that the desks were a bit wider. Each student had one or two partners. Zyra smiled as she saw that she'll be going into the same class with her old friends.

Wazashi-sensei talked with a rather young woman, who had black hair tied in a high ponytail and grey eyes. She wore an orange T-shirt with the school emblem and blue jeans as well as black sneakers. Around her wrist was a pink D-Pod with fairy wings symbols next to the screen.

The Digimon next to her looked like fairy with long purple hair. She wore a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above her navel, and large, pink boots. She also wore metallic gloves, metallic shoulder pads and a visor.

_"Kazemon._

_Level: Hybrid. Type: Fairy. Attribute: Variable. Family: Nature Spirits. _

_It is the Legendary Human Warrior of Wind. It has the power to manipulate the atmosphere. Its good, positive and strong willpower means that it is more useful in information warfare than out on the battlefield._

_Attacks: Hurricane Wave, Tempest Twist, Love Tap and Roseo Temporale."_ Zyra anaylzed the Digimon.

Once Wazashi-sensei and Kazemon's Tamer were done with the talking, Wazashi exited the classroom and the younger woman, smiling, waved Zyra to come in. Zyra looked at Lucemon and Impmon and sighed.

"Here goes nothin' guys." she said, and the three entered the classroom.

Zyra glanced nervously at her classmates. There were few familiar faces, but she didn't know the rest of the students.

"Well, helo there. You arrived just in time." said the young woman. "My name is Kagura Seiko and this is my partner Kazemon. I'm your homeroom teacher and I also teach History, both human and Digimon and Battle Practise."

Zyra nodded. Lucemon and Impmon were rather confused, since they didn't know what to do.

"Now, could you please take a seat." said Kagura-sensei. Zyra nodded and went down to the bottom left corner, to the desk which had three chairs. She sat on the middle, while Lucemon took the right and Impmon the left.

"Okay, now, I'd want you to introduce yourselves. Your names, hobbies, etc. Anything interesting about you. Also, I'd like you to try summon your DigiSoul. I know that most of you are starters and you probably don't know how to summon it. Still, I'd like you to try it." said Kagura-sensei. "We'll go in alphabetical order. Araki Zyra!"

_'Why does mine surname have to start with 'A'?'_ Zyra thought. One reason why she hated it.

"Introduce yourself." said Kagura-sensei. "And please remove the goggles."

"Ugh, hai." Zyra pulled the goggles down, sweatdropping, while the rest of the class chuckled.

"I'm Araki Zyra. And these here are Lucemon and Impmon, my partners." said Zyra, making a long pause. She didn't know how much she could say. Telling them Lucemon and Impmon were Demon Lords would sure cause the other students to view her as 'evil' and spread rumours about her.

"Any hobbies?" Kagura-sensei tried to make her talk.

"Huh, well, I'm a good skatespeederer." said Zyra. Good was a too modest word. Zyra was acutally excellent at skatespeeding. Much better then most of the kids who hanged out in the skate-park.

"That's an interesting hobby. Now, please summon your DigiSoul." said Kagura-sensei. Zyra gulped nervously.

"Do I really have to?" she asked.

"Don't be so shy. It's not a big deal if you can't summon it." said Kagura-sensei.

"Alright, but I warned you." said Zyra and closed her eyes. She felt sparks in her hands, focusing only on the DigiSoul she needs for an usual digivolution.

"Um, Araki-san..." she heared the sensei's voice and opened her eyes. She sweatdropped once she realized she was covered in a black aura, emmiting a dark, cold wave which made everyone shiver. The class stared at her in fear, some moving away as far as they could from her. Zyra accidentally summoned the amount of DigiSoul needed to Digivoluve a Digimon to it's Mega Level.

"Upsss..." Zyra called her DigiSoul back.

"You may sit down." said Kagura-sensei, nervously sweatdropping. Zyra banged her head against her desk and lift it, crossing her hands and leaning her head on them.

"So much about a good first impression." she muttered. Lucemon and Impmon looked at her, both worried.

"Z?" Impmon whispered. She lift her head, smiling.

"I'm alright. I should've known how this would turn out." she whispered back, turning her attention to the teacher.

"Duke Zatch, please rise." she said. The boy who arose had brown skin and short spiked hair. He wore the boy's school uniform: a white shirt with a red tie, a blue coat with the school emblem and blue trousers.

"My name's Duke Zatch and my partner here is Kamemon. I'm 13 years old and I moved four years ago with my family to DigiCity. My interests include D-Chip battles. My rank is R. After school, I plan to join either the Guard Tamers or Hackers." said Zatch. He smiled, while the rest of the class stared at him, a little bit unprepeared for his speech.

"Your DigiSoul, please." Kagura-sensei said. Zatch concentrated on his hand, summoning dark green DigiSoul.

"Good ol' Zatch-kun." muttered Zyra with a smile. She knew the boy, since they were once going to the same class. The guy was always prepeared for any situation. After going through few more names, Zyra again heared a familiar name.

"Satome Takato."

A boy with red eyes and brown-black hair, wearing the school uniform, stood up. Next to him was a dinosaur Digimon.

"My name's Satome Takato and this is Guilmon. I'm also into D-Chip batteling and I like to hang out with my friends. I also have a little sister called Riley." said Takato. Zyra smiled. She and Takato were friends since the kindergarden and they were often bugging each other.

"May I see your DigiSoul?" asked Kagura-sensei.

"Umm, yes, sure." Takato extended his hand. At first, there was nothing. Then his hand sparked filling it with a burst of crimson red DigiSoul, which dissapeared as soon as it appeared. "Huh, gotta work on that."

"Thank you. Next is Usagi Kanna." said Kagura-sensei.

"That's me." Kanna stood up. She was a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. On her head was a hair clip in the form of a bunny head. With her were a Terriermon and a Lopmon. "My name's Usagi Kanna. I'm 13 and, well some of you already know me. I used to have a Calumon for a partner."

Zyra bit her lip. There was a little incident where Kanna's D-Pod got broken and she lost Calumon. Luckily, the little Catalyst was still alive and well, though no one knew where he exactly was.

"Also, I love bunnies and I'm fond of cute things. Probably that's why I'm partnered with Lopmon and Terriermon." added Kanna. Kagura nodded. Kanna then summoned her DigiSoul, which was pink with green sparks.

"And our last student is Zetsubo Satoru. Please rise." said Kagura-sensei. Satoru, who hadn't payed attention until now and was rocking on the chair, suddenly fell down with a yelp. He stood up rapidly, while the dino Digimon next to him sweatdropped. The boy had black hair and red-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Zetsubo Satoru, 13 years and this is my partner, BlackAgumon." Satoru rubbed his head. "I was kinda the class' troublemaker in my old school."

"I see that I'll have a lot's of trouble with you, young man." said Kagura-sensei.

"Well, trouble always finds me." Satoru smiled nervously. "Summon your DigiSoul."

"Ugh, um, here we go." Satoru tried to summon his DigiSoul. It didn't work. He concetrated harder. Again nothing. He frowned. "DAMNIT, APPEAR ALREADY!"

"SATORU!" yelled Kagura-sensei, making everyone jump, Satoru included. Suddenly, a dark black DigiSoul appeared in his hand.

"Huh, I summoned it." Satoru smiled, but his smile vanished when he saw Kagura-sensei's expression. She wasn't happy.

"After class, I and you'll have a talk, young man. About your language." she said, making Satoru sweatdropped.

"Poor Satoru." Zyra rolled with her eyes, while Lucemon and Impmon chuckled quietly. She and Satoru weren't really friends, coz he teased her since kindergarden. Yet, in the past few weeks, Satoru got into Zyra's friend's circle. Maybe going into the DigiWorld and trying to 'rescuse' her had it's good points.

The bell rung and everyone run out. Zyra, Impmon and Lucemon waited outside the classroom for the rest to come out. They got joined by Takato, Guilmon, Kanna, Terriermon and Lopmon (who were sitting on Kanna's shoulders), Zatch and Kamemon.

"Sheesh, first day at his new school and he's already in trouble." said Takato. Satoru and BlackAgumon came out, with their hands lowered.

"So, what did she say?" asked Kanna.

"We have to clean up the classroom once school's over." said Satoru.

"Thanks to your foul language." said BlackAgumon dryly. Satoru sighed and turned to Zyra.

"Say, Zyra-san, where have you been?" he asked.

"Takashi told me he'd send someone to drive me here. Guess the guy was running late." said Zyra. "What did I miss?"

"Just a little tour through the school grounds. Like they always do when they get new students. This summer many kids got Digimon partners." said Takato. "Speaking of which, where are the other five?"

He looked at Lucemon and Impmon. Zyra rubbed her head.

"I left them at home." she noticed their 'are you outta your mind' expressions. "What? I deceided to take with me those two rebels."

"It's not like we're pleased with yer desicion. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Zyra rolled her eyes. Her friends looked at each other, with the same question printed on their faces: Was it really a good idea for Zyra to actually give those seven a second chance?

Zyra knew well that the answer would be probably no. She already explained her friends that the Demon Lords didn't want to kill her, as they believed at first and that the DigiDestenied used Zyra for a bait to lure them out and attack them when they didn't expect it. Her friends agreed that it was a dirty trick, but that didn't meant they would be immediantly fond of the seven. Zyra couldn't blame them. No human really trusted demon Digimon, except for those who were already partnered with one.

"Let's go eat something. I'm starving." said Zyra. The rest agreed with her.

"Wonder what they have today in the school canteen. Hopefuly it'll be better then what we had in our ex-school." said Takato. The rest of her friends started to talk about which school is worse, the normal one or the Digimon Academy.

Zyra didn't pay much attention, as she suddenly bumped into a boy.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she fell down, the books she held in her hand fell all over the ground.

"Huh, I'm sorry!" said the 16 year old boy. He was tall, with messy blond hair and gold eyes. Also, he wore the school uniform senior students wore: it looked like the one junior students wore, except it was black instead of dark blue.

"Z-chan, are you alright?" asked Kanna.

"Yeah, yeah." said Zyra, noticing an Agumon and a Wizardmon acompanining the boy. "You just go. I'll catch up with you."

"If you say so." Kanna didn't want to leave her.

"Com'n Kanna-san, we should save a table. Like said, Zyra-san will catch up with us." said Zatch.

"He's right." added Terriermon. "Though, if the food tastes horribly, then there's no need to hurry."

"Terriermon!" hissed Lopmon.

Zyra chuckled as she got up. Her friends left, while she picked up her books. Only Lucemon, Impmon, the boy and his two Digimon remained. For some reason, the Wizardmon kept staring suspiciously at the two Demon Lords. Neither Impmon nor Lucemon seemed to be pleased with Wizardmon's company since they stared back with the same intensity.

"I'm sorry about this." said the boy as he picked up Zyra's notebook. "I'm Drake Nathan, by the way. But my friends call me Nate."

"Araki Zyra. Nice to meet you." said Zyra.

"Nate-kun!" the group heared a yell and got apporached by a boy and a girl Nate's age. They were acompanied by a Sparrowmon, a Mervamon and a Wormmon. Both were actually 15. The girl had brown dark hair going down past her shoulder blades, eden green eyes, and a pendant around her neck, wearning the same school uniform like Zyra did. The boy had short brown hair, spiked back, light skin and silver eyes.

"Where have you been?" asked the girl. "Let's go to the school canteen before they take all the best tables."

"Coming, Laura-chan." said Nate, and turned his look to Zyra. "See ya around."

"Bye." Zyra nodded. Nate's company then went towards the canteen.

"I don't like that Wizardmon. Ba-Boom!" stated Impmon, with crossed arms.

"Nor do I. You sure noticed how he glared at us. He seems to be familiar." said Lucemon, also having crossed arms. His eyes then wided as he looked at Impmon, who looked back with the same confused expression. "Wait, did the boy said his name's Drake Nathan?"

"What's up with you two?" asked Zyra.

"Nothing." Impmon shook his head. Zyra didn't believe him a word. She glanced at her D-Pod.

_"Wizardmon._

_Level: Champion. Type: Wizard. Attribute: Data. Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits. _

_It is an advanced Digimon that came from Witchelny, the Digital World of another dimension. In its native Digital World it mastered the sorcery (advanced programming language) of fire and earth, and although it aimed to become a great wizard, it appeared in the Digimon World in order to train. Although it has a personality that likes playing a few practical jokes, because it has another, shyer side, it tries to never show its uncovered face. The DigiCode on its cape are randomly arranged, and read Dejitaru Monsuta ("Digital Monster")._

_Attacks: Electro Squall, Magical Game, Vision of Terror and Blink Breeze."_

"You seem to know him." said Zyra.

"Yeah, can we drop that? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.

"Speaking of which, what the hell was that in the classroom? With your DigiSoul?" asked Lucemon.

"I think I told ya several days ago that I can't fully control it." said Zyra.

"If ol' Chiaki was still alive, she'd teach you. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. He elbowed Lucemon. "Remember when Airu and Dae took their test to learn to control their wrath?"

"It was hilarious." Lucemon chuckled. He then grinned. "Also, I proved my point."

"What point?" asked Impmon.

"That those squirrels were evil." said Lucemon. Impmon rolled with his eyes.

"How can squirrels be evil?" asked Zyra. "I think they're cute."

"Don't get fooled by their cuteness." Lucemon warned her. "Those things are little killer machines."

Impmon snickered as he saw Zyra's confused expression.

"Let's say it so: back then, Luce was in a war with the squrriels in Chikai's backyard." he said.

"I gotta admit, they know how to aim." Lucemon rubbed the back of his head. Impmon punched him in a friendly manner, still chuckling.

"Say, are you two siblings or something?" asked Zyra.

"In some way. Luce's the oldest, by the way. I'm second youngest." said Impmon.

"The youngest is Lilith, right?" asked Zyra. The two nodded.

**xXx**

"So, what do you think about that girl?" the girl, Blaze "Mizuki" Laura, asked.

"Well, she seems to be nice." said Nate.

"How the hell can you describe a girl partnered with Demon Lords as 'nice'?" hissed the other boy, King Erik.

"And how else should I descriebe a girl I never met before?" Nate protested.

"She has a dark aura, I admit. Yet, we shouldn't hurry with our conclusions." said Wizardmon.

"Also, Erik..." Mervamon looked at the boy, making him gulp. "No one asked you to join our mission."

"Mervamon has a point." said Agumon.

"Well, I only joined you because L-, ugh, my mum told me I should go to the Digimon Academy." said Erik. "And thanks to Nate-kun's mum, we got send to the Digimon Academy in DigiCity instead to the Digimon Academy in Cyber City."

Laura sighed. There were a few reasons she didn't attend the Digimon Academy, despite the fact she already had a Digimon.

She and Erik lived in D-Alpha City in the DigiWorld and the nearest Digimon Academy was in Cyber City. She didn't want to go and had several hidden reasons why not. First, she was considered as the Queen in her ex-school and had problems to tell who were her real friends and who only faked. Erik was her real friend, and under the pretense that she needs to help out at the cafe her ancestors started up, she managed to stay by Erik's side. After his parents told him that he should attend the Digimon Academy, Laura said she'll attend it too, but only if they get put into the same class.

Due to the intervention of Nate's mum, Drake Nora, all three were put into the Digimon Academy in the Real World. Once Nate heared from his mother that Araki Zyra, the girl Nora and Dynasmon searched for, would attend that school, he begged his mother to let him attend it too. He heared about Zyra from Shinzui, and what she did and he wanted to meet her personaly, since he was curious about her intentions. Once Laura heared about it, she agreed almost imediantly. Erik followed Laura's example, though with less passion.

**xXx**

The school canteen was pretty huge. Zyra had to admit that it was even bigger then in her ex-school. And it should, as there were many Tamers and Digimon.

"Yo, Z-chan!"

Zyra, Lucemon and Impmon, each carring a plate with the today's lunch: ramen, went to the table where Kanna, Terriermon, Lopmon, Zatch, Kamemon, Takato, Guilmon, Satoru and BlackAgumon were sitting. They also got joined by a 14 year old girl and her partner, a blue draconic like Digimon with a yellow 'V' mark on his forehead. The girl had brown eyes and her black hair was short and cut diagonaly and her bangs on the front were longer then the back of her hair.

"Hi, Chie-chan." Zyra greeted her as she sat next to Nagano Chie and her partner, Veemon. Impmon and Lucemon sat next to Zyra.

"I heared that you were late. As always." chuckled Chie. She and Zyra were rivals in skatespeeding and they often competed against each other ever since they met.

"More or less. Wazashi-sensei showed us the school grounds." said Zyra.

"She? Huh, thank God, my homeroom teacher is Suzuka-san. She's acceptable." said Chie. "From the talking of the other students, it seems like Wazashi here is in charge what the discipline regards. And she's fierence. Don't try to mess up with her."

"Dully noted." said Zyra.

"Hey, Kanna-chan, Zatch-kun, you two were here about a week or two. Are there any things or students we should keep on eye?" asked Takato. Kanna and Zatch looked at each other, the Kanna started to speak.

"If there's a student you should keep away yourself from, then it's O'Neal Brian." said Kanna.

"Who's that?" asked Guilmon.

"I know him. He goes into my class." said Chie.

"O'Neal-kun came from America, New York a few weeks before I started to attend the Digimon Academy." said Kanna. "I heared he was kicked out from school there. Twice."

"After he came here, he started to mistreat everyone, Digimon and students." said Zatch.

"What did he do?" asked Lucemon curiously.

"Well, he forced a student in the boy's lavatory to stand on the toilet and sing the USA anthem." said Zatch. "And he blackmailed several female students that he had taken a photo of them being in the boy's dorm. And he forced a little boy to eat bugs."

"That's gross. What the hell is wrong with that dude?" said Zyra.

"No idea. He also beat up a student who acidentally spilled his juice on him and locked the poor student in the storage room." added Kanna.

"Why don't you try to fight back? Or inform the teachers?" asked BlackAgumon.

"We told the teachers what he's doing, but the principal refused to kick him out of the school. I heared that his father gave a huge donation to the school and the principal needed the money." said Kanna. "Also, no one dares to fight him, because everyone's scared of his partner."

"What kind of Digimon does he have?" asked Zyra.

"He has a Piedmon." Chie answered. Zyra looked at her D-Pod, which showed her a 3D image of a clown.

_"Piedmon._

_Level: Mega. Type: Demon Man. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nightmare Soldiers. _

_Strange-looking and elusive, it is completely shrouded in mystery. As Demon Man Digimon have many mysterious qualities, and since Demon- and Undead-species are basically beings from another reality, their true forms are not totally understood. It is unclear why Piedmon appeared and what the purpose of its existence is, and there are currently no means of clarifying these questions. However, since its strength is without equal, if you happen to stumble across Piedmon, you probably won't be able to do anything but curse your fate. It has four swords pierced through the "Magic Box" on its back. The pommels of Piedmon's swords are designed after the four traditional suits for playing cards: "Clubs", "Diamonds", "Hearts", and "Spades"._

_Attacks: Trump Sword, Clown Trick, Masks Square, Trump Sword and Ending Snipe."_ she read. "Okay, the level is a little problem, but it dosen't seem to be so bad."

"You're kidding." Kanna and Zatch sweatdropped.

"Tsk, I bet I could handle that guy with ease." said Impmon, self-confidently. "He's no big deal! Ba-Boom!"

"Easy to speak for you. You can digivoluve to Mega." Kamemon pointed out.

"The problem is, he has to digivoluve to Mega. I can handle Piedmon even on my Rookie form." said Lucemon, mocking Impmon. The imp Digimon frowned.

"Why you-!?" he jumped on Lucemon and the two fell down on the floor, struggling against each other. The students around them surrounded them, watching the fist-fight.

Zyra sweatdropped.

"See it on the bright side. At least, it ain't boring with those two around." said Veemon. The girl sighed and went into the circle the students made, cheering for either one or the other Digimon.

SLAM!

"Ouch!" both Impmon and Lucemon yelped in pain as Zyra smacked their heads with her fist, pretty angry. She turned to the students who surrounded them.

"Alright, show's over! Get lost!" she yelled.

"Told ya they'll bring you only trouble." said a familiar voice, who apporached Zyra, as the group dissolved. It belonged to a 15 year old teen with a Dracomon next to him. He had short brown hair and green eyes. His name was Tadashi Ryuu.

"Hi Ryuu-kun." Zyra greeted him dryly.

"Hi Araki. It's been a while since I saw you." replied Ryuu cheerfully. "I see the taming part of being a Tamer ain't going well."

"Wanna get smacked too?" asked Zyra angrily.

"No thanks. Save it for leater." said Ryuu, who joined the group.

"Say, Satome, where's your sister?" he asked Takato.

"Riley-chan? I think she's with that Nakayama girl, Kyoko. Yes, Nakayama Kyoko." said Takato.

"And where did you left Yamada-kun? Ain't he, Agumon X and Gabumon X coming to lunch?" asked Kanna.

"He had something to do, so he couldn't come." said Ryuu.

"Say, guys, won't it ring soon? We gotta get to our next class." said Zatch.

"What do you have?" asked Ryuu.

"A Digimon subject. Battle Practise." said Kamemon.

"Didn't Kagura-sensei said she teaches Battle Practise?" asked Takato.

"So, you got Kagura? She and Kazemon are the second best teachers in the whole school." said Ryuu.

"Who's the first?" asked Lopmon.

"Yanagiba Zennia and Floramon. Those two allow us everything. They're teaching Teamwork Practise and Japaneese, BTW." said Ryuu. He gave a sad smile. "What a shame they ain't our homeroom teachers."

"We should better go Ryuu. We have now maths." said Dracomon.

"With whom?" asked Lopmon.

"Wazashi. She has a Babamon for a partner. A strict one." said Ryuu.

"Great, and I hate maths." said Zyra.

"What a coincidence. We have maths tommorow, the first two hours. With Wazashi-sensei." said Zatch. He sweatdropped as he saw Zyra's 'shut up' expression.

**xXx**

The Battle Practise lessons took place in a huge gym. Along with Zyra (R), Lucemon and Impmon were also Takato (R-) and Guilmon, Kanna (R), Lopmon, Terriermon, Zatch (R), Kamemon, Satoru (R-), BlackAgumon, Chie (R-), Veemon, Kyoko (R+), Biyomon, Riley (R), Renamon, Nate (R), Agumon, Wizardmon, Erik (R-), Wormmon, Laura (R+), Sparrowmon and Mervamon.

"Hi guys!" Kyoko and Riley cheered as they greet Zyra's team.

"So, you managed to get in time." Riley told Zyra, making Kyoko giggle. The older girl simply rolled with her eyes.

"Don't start it." she said. Nakayama Kyoko was an 11 year old Tamer. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. Takato's younger sister Riley was 9 years old, but pretty mature for her age (mostly). She had raven black hair and sky blue eyes.

"Onegai!"

Everyone turned to where they heared the yelp. A Tinkermon, chased by a girl and a Dobermon, was flying around, trying to get away from the girl. Finally, she hid behind Zyra. The group got approached by a 17 year old girl with dark blue 'feathered' hair and very bright blue eyes and an angry expression on her face.

"Hide me!" squeaked Tinkermon. Zyra looked in confusion at the Digimon and then at the girl.

"Kitomi-san?" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Araki-san?" the girl, Hiragawa Kitomi, whom Zyra and her friends met a while ago in D-Alpha City, smiled. "Hi guys. Didn't see ya since, when? 7 weeks ago?"

"I didn't know you're an R rank." said Kanna.

"Or that you go to the RW Digimon Academy." added Satoru.

"I'm R+ actually, and I'm close of becoming a C-. And yes, I do go here to school." said Kitomi.

"Despite the fact her parents wanted to send her to private lessons instead of a public school." said Tinkermon, who floated behind Zyra.

"Why?" asked Lopmon.

"Coz her parents are rii-iich!" chirped Tinkermon. "Duh!"

"Shut up!" Kitomi yelled at Tinkermon, who closed her mouth. She rolled her eyes. "So what if I come from a wealthy family? I just want to feel like a normal girl for once."

"Don't worry. Kanny's parents are also rich, but that didn't save her from going to a public school in DigiCity." said Zyra.

"Actually, I insisted on it." said Kanna. "Wait, weren't you a C+?"

"Ugh, I failed a test..."

"Twice!" chirped Tinkermon. Kitomi glared at her.

"And they reduced my ranking. But it's your fault too!" said Kitomi. Tinkermon yelped and hid behind Zyra. Kitomi sighed, and then noticed Impmon and Lucemon.

"So, which partners are you two?" she asked.

"Zyra's. Sorrowly." said Lucemon. Kitomi looked at her D-Pod.

_"Lucemon._

_Level: Rookie. Type: Angel. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Virus Busters, None. _

_It has the appearance of a child, and is said to have descended to the ancient Digital World long ago. It manifested in an era in which the Digital World was still chaotic, and it is said that it brought about order and harmony. However, because of a later "Rebellion" against Lucemon, it summoned a long period of darkness. Although it has the appearance of a child, the power and intelligence it possesses surpass even that of an Ultimate Digimon. It is said that Lucemon's abilities have now been inherited and split among the Celestial Digimon. Lucemon wears a Holy Ring on each of its arms and legs, and has the symbol of the Digital Hazard on its hands._

_Attacks: Grand Cross and Divine Feet._

_Impmon._

_Level: Rookie. Type: Mini Devil Digimon. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nightmare Soldiers. _

_It has an appearance like a demon's child. It loves pranks, so it enjoys seeing the embarrassed appearances of its opponents. Also, it is said that when Impmon appears, electrical appliances temporarily go crazy, so an electronic image going out of order or ceasing to function might be because Impmon was pulling a prank. Although it is a Digimon that loves mischief and malice, it never toadies to the strong, but stands up to them with a strong attitude. However, the truth is that it has a lonely side._

_Attacks: Infernal Funnel, Badda-Boom, Pillar of Fire, Machine Gun Kick, Dark Song, Night of Blizzards."_

"I know how it feels, bro." said Tinkermon, sighing. Next to them, Zyra and Kitomi were engulfed in flames, how angry they were.

"What is that supposed to MEAN?!" they yelled. Tinkermon, Lucemon and Impmon sweatdropped.

"Welcome to my world guys." Tinkermon told the two. Before the two girls could do any harm, Kagura-sensei and Kazemon entered the gym.

"Helo, students. For those who don't know me, I'm Kagura Seiko and this is Kazemon and I'll be teaching you Battle Practise." said Kagura. "Now, I hope you all know how to battle."

The students laughed.

"I was serious with that!" said Kagura-sensei, with a serious expression on her face. "Batteling ain't only throwing attacks around. It's also about syncing with your Digimon. Though, you'll learn more about that at Teamwork Practise classes with Yanagiba-sensei and Floramon. Now, I want you each to choose a someone who you'll battle against. The first few lessons, we'll only have battles so I can test how good you actually are."

Zyra looked around. She wanted to choose Kanna, but she heared someone else yelling for her.

"Hey, you! The girl with the goggles!"

Zyra, Lucemon and Impmon turned to a 14 year old girl with black hair tied in twin-tails with blue ribbons on which were a pair of silver bells and icy blue eyes. With her were two humanoid Digimon, each clothed in a dress. One had a white, the other a black.

"I want to battle you." said the girl.

"Umm, okay, and who are you?" asked Zyra.

"So, you didn't hear of me. Starter." said the girl. "I'm dissapointed."

"We too!" said the black clothed girl with guns.

"Noir!" yelled the white clothed girl with the trident. The black clothed girl gave her a 'What?!' expression. Zyra analyzed them.

_"Sistermon Blanc._

_Level: Rookie. Type: Puppet. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Nature Spirits. _

_It is a girl-shaped Digimon that looks like it's wearing a white rabbit, and is the younger sister of Sistermon Noir. In contrast to its elder sister Noir, it is slightly introverted, and it almost always hides behind its elder sister. It is caring for Huckmon just like its elder sister, and also acts as its escort. Although it is trying to diligently carry out Gankoomon's request and assist in training with Huckmon, it frequently ends up reining in its elder sister's violent manner. In order to repay Gankoomon for saving it and its elder sister, it puts all of its effort into being a chaperone for Huckmon. The triple-pronged "Cross Barbée" lance that it carries as a weapon has both an offensive side and a defensive side._

_Attacks: Divine Pierce, Protect Wave, Cross Barbée._

_Unison Attacks: Grand Sister Cruz._

_Sistermon Noir._

_Level: Champion. Type: Puppet. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nature Spirits. _

_It is a nun Digimon wearing a klobuk shaped like the head of a black cat, and is the elder sister of Sistermon Blanc. It breaks the ice with its extremely cheerful personality and innocent behavior. It was charged with Huckmon's care by Gankoomon, and is training Huckmon while accompanying Gankoomon on its journey. However, Sistermon Noir is working half for training, half for fun, and will point its guns and laugh even while admitting that Huckmon is sad. A long time ago, in its previous life, it was out on the streets with its younger sister Blanc, but they were saved by Gankoomon just as they were going to collapse from exhaustion. It carries guns called "Anthony" in both hands._

_Attacks: Mickey Bullet, Bless Fire, Anthony._

_Unison Attacks: Grand Sister Cruz."_

"And I'm Yukishiro Leana." the girl introduced herself.

"Araki Zyra." said Zyra. Leana smirked slyly.

"See ya on the battlefield." she turned around and walked away. "Loser!"

"What is her problem?" asked Zyra. She and the two Demon Lords glared at Leana and her Digimon.

"Don't tell me Leana-san challanged you." said Kanna who apporached her.

"Yes. Why?" asked Zyra.

"She's the best team battler ever. The Sistermon Twins are almost unbeatable." said Kanna.

"I heared of her. She's an R, but she beat students who were C ranked." added Kitomi.

"Just great." Zyra sweatdropped.

"Hey, don't worry. They won't beat us." said Lucemon.

"Luce's right. They have no idea who they're facing. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, smiling.

"Alright, don't tell me I didn't warn you." said Kitomi.

"We have enough battle experience to beat everyone in this gym." said Lucemon.

"The problem is: I have no battle experience, Lucemon. You two forgot that this is my first Digimon Battle." said Zyra. "Besides, this is a team battle, and you don't seem to be good at teamwork."

Lucemon and Impmon looked at each other and then glanced back at Zyra.

"We can work as a team if we want to." said Lucemon.

"Yupp. Remember that task ol' Chiaki set us up?" Impmon turned to Lucemon.

"Teamwork is important." the two said in unsion. Zyra giggled.

_'Maybe I'm not so doomed as I thought I'd be.'_ she thought.

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


	3. Battles, Bullies, The Heart

And here's the next one. I think the introduction chapters are over, so this one also starts with one of the main problems in this fic. Speaking of introduction, I don't own Digimon, just some OC's. Also, the newly introduced OCs in this chap are:

**-Ember Webb and Jinxmon - Raccon Girl**

**-Greg Logan (Armadillomon) - DigitalCorp**

I want to thank you for your supportive reviews. Just keep on with them.

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 02: **

**Battles, Bullies...The Heart's on Spot!**

_[Rise by Skillet plays]_

"Next!" Kagura-sensei called out. Zyra sighed.

"Ready, guys?" she asked the two Demon Lords, who seemed to be more ready for the fight then she was.

"Of course we are! Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"Don't worry, we won't lose this battle." said Lucemon. "We still have a reputation to maintain."

"What reputation? That of the Demon Lords? And I thought you had dissolved it." said Zyra. Lucemon frowned.

"Watch out what you're saying. One of those words might be your last." said Lucemon. "Besides, who asked you for help?"

"Yo, Luce, you two can quarrel leater. We have a battle to win. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. Lucemon groaned. Zyra simply sighed as she watched her opponents apporaching. Leana and the Sistermon Twins stepped on the battle field.

_'No preassure Z.'_ thought Zyra. 'Though, she has much experience, while this is your first battle. Guess I'll have to rely on Luce and Beelze. Hope the two know what they're doing.'

"So, for whom are you guys cheering for?" asked Kitomi.

"For Zyra-chan of course!" said Kanna.

"Duh!" added Chie.

"Really? I don't believe she'll manage to win the battle." said Kitomi. "It's her first, while Leana-san could join the C ranked students."

"Zyra-chan has a lot experience at the Digimon D-Chip Battles. She knows how to make good strategies. That counts too." said Satoru.

"Besides, Lucemon and Impmon stated they could beat up everyone." said Takato.

"And you believe them?" asked Guilmon.

"Well, it dosen't seem like they will let the Sistermon Twins beat them up." Takato shrugged.

Zyra looked at the giant screen on which was her face, along with Leana's. Underneath were two lines, one red, the other blue. The two lines were necessary durning an offical Digimon Arena Battle. The rules dated from the Digimon Battles 100 years ago, only they got modified.

The battles could be competed only between two, or more (like in the case of a Battle Royale) Tamers. When only two Tamers fought it was usually a One vs. One or a Team Battle (in that case two Digimon fought against two Digimon at once). Zyra's battle was a Team Battle.

There were two lines. The red line showed the HP (health points) of the Digimon who fought (in some cases, there could be two lines, for each Digimon one). The Digimon in the Team Battle Zyra participated in shared one HP line. That line could be reduced when an attack hit and damaged the Digimon. Each team had a line of 100 HP and once it came to 0 HP, the team lost.

The blue line was special. Those who played Digimon Rumble Arena know that during recieveing or giving damage, the blue line would rise up and once it was full, the Digimon would be able to digivoluve. The same system functioned in this battle too. Once the Digivolution Line reached a certain level, the Tamer could summon his DigiSoul and digivoluve his Digimon. However, once the Digimon digivoluves, the Digivolution Line would drop back to 0 and start to full up again, but this time much slower. That's why the Tamer usually has to think carefully when and how he'll use the Digivolution Line, coz he mostly has only one chance.

Each Tamer could use D-Chips to give advance to their Digimon. This one, however, followed the battle system of the Rockman. EXE RPG games for Gameboy consoles. The Tamers had up to 30 D-Chips. During a Digimon Arena Battle, the D-Chips would appear randomly. From 7 D-Chips, you could only select 3 per Digimon (which was the usual number of D-Chips Tamers used to make a Combo Attack). Also, there was a special program which enabled the Tamer to select to which Digimon they would give which D-Chip. One D-Chip could even be used on two Digimon.

Zyra learned about those rules while watching the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament on TV, as well as watching the other students battle. She hoped it was enough to win this battle.

"Ready? Rumble!" exclaimed Kagura-sensei.

"And shall the best win!" added Kazemon.

"And those are us!" said Leana.

The Sistermon Twins dashed towards the two Demon Lords.

"**Grand Cross**!" Lucemon fired fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy.

"**Protect Wave**!" Blanc generated a protective wave by stabbing the butt end of the Cross Barbée into the ground. The attack clashed at the barrier and exploded. Out of the smoke Noir jumped.

"**Mickey Bullet**!" She fired from the Anthony guns.

"_Digi-Upgrade_!" Zyra noticed a good D-Chip in her arsenal. "_Speed, Plug-In S_!"

The D-Chip increased Lucemon's and Impmon's speed by 10%, which was enough to escape Noir's attack.

"**Summon**!" Impmon fired several icicles, which hit Noir. The HP on Leana's side decreased.

"Tsk, do you really think your attack did any damage to me?" Noir rose. "Think again! I wasn't even scratched!"

"Noir, don't speak so high of you and keep your guard!" yelled Blanc.

"Shut up!" Noir told her sister.

"Seems like they ain't such a great team they say." said Lucemon, with a smirk.

"Just wait till you see this!" said Leana. "Noir and Blanc, concentrate! We're gonna show them what the Sistermon Twins are capable off!"

She then selected three D-Chips.

"_Digi-Upgrade, Data Mist! Shiroi Hane! Helping Hand! Combo Attack, activate_!" Leana activated one of her most powerful combos.

Suddenly, a thick mist covered the arena. Lucemon and Impmon were surprised when the Sistermon Twins suddenly dissapeared from their sight.

"Where the heck are they?" Lucemon looked around, but the mist was so thick he couldn't see his hand in front of his nose.

"Hey, Zatch-kun, you know something about this Combo?" asked Kanna.

"I never saw it, but I heared something about it. It's supposed to confuse the opponent with the mist, while the attacker charges up for a powerful attack. In 99 cases of 100, it's lethal. And demon Digimon take double damage." said Zatch.

"So, our two Demon Lords are grilled." said Veemon.

Suddenly, out of the mist flew Noir and Blanc out, with shiny wings on their backs. They held out a large ball of pure white energy.

"**Purification Shot**!" Both called out and shot it at Lucemon and Impmon. The two were caught guard-off and hit by it. About a half of Zyra's HP got sliced.

Leana smirked as she looked at the smoke.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Revived from Darkness_!" Zyra called out. The mist was blown of by a strong wind, which got created by the black-purple auras which surrounded Impmon and Lucemon. The D-Chip could heal any dark type Digimon and negate holy type attacks.

"I don't get it. Lucemon's supposed to be an angel Digimon. How the heck can the D-Chip work on him?" asked Kyoko.

_'Maybe because he's a Demon Lord.'_ Satoru, who heared her, thought.

Lucemon and Impmon looked like they never got injured by the attack.

"What?!" Leana stared at them in disbelief. "That combo should've taken you down!"

"Apperantly, we have a little immunity to attacks which'd usually be lethal to normal demon Digimon." said Lucemon. He and Impmon didn't rely on that protection for a long time. The combo actually still did some serious damage to them, but it faded once Zyra activated the Revived from Darkness D-Chip.

"The battle still ain't over!" Noir rushed, along with Blanc towards them.

The two Demon Lord's smirked. The Sistermon Tiwns weren't the only one who could combine their attacks.

"**Grand Cross**!"

"**Infernal Funnel**!"

The two Digimon fired their attacks towards the Sistermon Twins.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Reflection_!" Leana activated a D-Chip. Zyra bit her lip as she saw a mirror which returned the attacks to the sender. She then noticed two special D-Chips in her arsenal and selected both.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Soul Barrier_!" she activated the first. Suddenly, she was engulfed by her DigiSoul, which then appeared as a dark barrier in front of Lucemon and Impmon, protecting them.

"Sheesh, that was a close call." Impmon sweatdropped.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Soul Connect_!" Zyra activated the second D-Chip.

"Woa, I didn't know such D-Chips exists!" said Kyoko.

"It does, but it's rare." said Zatch.

"Zyra-chan's mother owns a D-Chip shop. She can get the rarest D-Chips whenever she wants." said Takato.

"But using this one is rather dangerous." said Satoru.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?!" asked Riley, who was left clueless.

"About the Soul D-Chips." said Zatch. "Once activated, they drain the energy out of the Tamer. The barrier you saw down there is litteraly Zyra-san's own DigiSoul. It's dangerous to use it since she might faint during the battle."

"I doubt that. Zyra-chan's strong. And she sure has a good plan if she uses them." said Satoru. "At least I hope so."

Zyra on the other hand had no idea what to do. She deceided to leave it to Lucemon and Impmon, hoping they know what to do. She felt the adrenalin rushing through her veins, but at the same time, her energy got slowly drained. They had to end the battle fast or she'd sure faint.

Both Blanc and Noir stared at the two Demon Lords in disbelief. Lucemon and Impmon smirked. Lucemon jumped and flew above them, while Impmon ran towards them.

"**Grand Cross**!"

"**Summon**!"

The two fired their attacks at the Sistermon Twins, who were taken guard-off. Thank to Zyra's power up, they were much stronger then usually, taking down both, as well as their HP.

"Now, this is interesting." muttered Lucemon.

He felt an unusal energy rushing through his body. It was a little bit like the connection he had with Akinari when the Shadow Tamer was about to digivoluve him. Impmon felt the same, though in his case, Arisa had felt the pain he too felt. Impmon wondered if Zyra shared with them the same connection.

"Get up!" Leana yelled. "We can't let us get beaten by a mere beginner!"

"She has a point." said Noir as she helped Blanc to get up.

"Yep. Ready, Noir?" Blanc looked at her sister.

"If you think the same what I think." Noir smiled. The two turned to the Demon Lords.

"**Grand Sister Cruz**!" Both yelled. They ran towards them matching their movements with each other.

Zyra saw her chance.

"Hope this will work." she muttered, selecting a D-Chip. She hoped it would be enough to make her win the battle.

The Sistermon Twins jumped at the two Demon Lords, ponting their weapons at them.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Sakuyamon, Amythyst Mandala_!" she exclaimed, charging up her DigiSoul to her limits.

Sakuyamon's Kongou Shakujou appeared between Lucemon and Impmon and the two grabbed it, slamming it down with full force.

"**Amythyst Mandala**!" Both exclaimed in unsion. A faint black aura protected them from the effects of the sparkling, purifying energy barrier which stroke the Sistermon Twins. There was a large explosion, which covered the whole field in smoke.

Suddenly, a gust of wind, made by Lucemon, blew it away. Both teams appeared to be hurt, but they still stood. The Sistermon Twins were however in a worse shape then the two Demon Lords.

"The battle is over!"

The sudden call from Kagura-sensei drew everyone's attention. They looked all at the screen. Leana's team had 0 HP, while Zyra's team had about 20 HP.

"Zyra, Impmon and Lucemon won." said Kagura-sensei.

"This was a close call." Zyra sighed in relief. Impmon and Lucemon apporached her.

"Told ya we'll win. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Only because I helped you." replied Zyra. Lucemon rolled with his eyes.

"Okay, you get the credits. Now happy?" he said.

"At least I'm happier then Leana." said Zyra and looked over to the other girl.

"I can't believe we lost!" she cried angrily. Noir and Blanc losed.

"Well, it's our first lose since...when?" Blanc turned to Noir.

"I think we won 20 battles. So this this is 21st." said Noir.

Leana groaned.

Meanwhile, Zyra's friends surrounded her and the two Demon Lords.

"Congrants!" said Kanna. "You guys were awesome."

"No doubt 'bout that." said Lucemon proudly.

"Say, Kanny, ain't that mine catchphrase?" asked Zyra. Everyone chuckled, while Kanna sweatdropped.

"Speaking of which, I actually hoped you'd get your asses kicked." said Satoru, crossing his arms behind his head and smirking. Zyra glared at him.

"Wait, didn't you say that Zyra is strong and that she'll figure a way out?" asked BlackAgumon.

"I heared it too." added Renamon flicking her tail.

"Ow, shut up!" Satoru yelled at the two angrily. It then rung and Kagura dismissed the class.

As they walked out, Zyra was pushed by an angry Leana, who dashed out of the gym, acompanied by the Sistermon Twins.

"What's wrong with her?" Terriermon smirked. "She looks like she lost a battle."

He started to chuckle. Lopmon and Kanna rolled their eyes.

"Say, didn't you too lost the battle?" Guilmon asked curiously. "In the fight against Kitomi, Dobermon and Tinkermon?"

Now, that made everyone else laugh, along with Kanna and Lopmon, while Terriermon sweatdropped. Takato was smiling as he looked at Guilmon. He noticed that the red dino Digimon was acting like a young child. When he asked him, after he digivoluved from Jyraimon to Gigimon, who Takuto was, Gigimon replied that he never heared of that name. Takato suspected that a tiny bit of memory was still left in his mind, but faded once he digivoluved.

After class was over (they still had Teamwork Theory Practise and Battle Theory), the group seperated.

Zatch and Kamemon, Chie, Veemon, Kanna, Terriermon, Lopmon, Kitomi, Dobermon and Tinkermon went to the library to do their homework. (Terriermon and Tinkermon felt kinda forced to go with their partners). Nate, Wizardmon, Laura, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Erik, Wormmon and Agumon did the same. Riley, Renamon, Kyoko and Biyomon went to their rooms. Takato, Zyra and Satoru, who were the types of students who do their homework in the last second, deceided to investigate the school grounds, along with Guilmon, Impmon, Lucemon and BlackAgumon.

"Kinda stupid if you think that we can't leave the school grounds." Zyra kicked a stone. "But it's worse since they don't allow me to drive my skatespeeder here."

"Don't tell me you brought it?" said Satoru.

"She did." Lucemon answered instead of Zyra.

"Ouch!" Impmon rubbed his head as he felt something hitting him.

"What is it?" asked BlackAgumon.

"Someone hit me." said Impmon and looked around. Again, he yelped as he felt something hitting him.

"Okay, who are you?!" he growled, looking around. "Show yourself!"

The trio of Tamers and the Digimon looked also around, but couldn't see anyone nearby. They suddenly heared a giggle from the tree under which they stood.

Impmon frowned as he looked up. The Digimon, who was eating a cherry, hit him again with a kernel.

"Would ya stop do that?!" he growled angrily.

"Why should I? It's funny!" replied the other Digimon in a feminine voice. She looked similar to Impmon, only she had grey fur, a violet bow around her neck, no gloves, her barbed tail tip was in the shape like a heart, on her stomach was a sharp teeth grin like Impmon's but with a violet bow on it, and she had bat like wings.

"Who is that Digimon?" Zyra looked at her D-Pod, but the screen flickered redly. "No data."

She guessed it the Digimon was created by a human, unlike most Digimons, who got created by packs of data. Zyra aussumed that the Digimon was a Rookie level, or at least Champion. The Digimon jumped down, smirking, while Impmon glared at her.

"Jinxmon!" Everyone suddenly turned around and saw a girl running towards them. The Digimon, Jinxmon, sighed.

"It was fun as it lasted." she said.

"Hi, is this your Digimon?" asked Zyra the girl as she apporached them.

The girl in question was 12 years old. She had short white hair with a black hair band, hazel eyes. She changed to her usual clothes and wore now a dark grey hoodie, a black T-shirt with a Lord Death skull from Soul Eater on it, skinny blue jeans and black leather boots. Lucemon noticed that she put her left arm behind her back and saw something silver shining. On her right arm was a D-Pod: it was dark grey with violet tips on each corner and the symbol was an evil grin face with a bow on it (like the one on Jinxmon's stomach).

"Yes. This is Jinxmon. And I'm Ember Webb." said Ember.

"I think I saw you today. You're an R ranked student, right?" said Takato.

"R-, still." said Ember, sounding a bit dissapointed. She looked at Zyra. "I saw your battle. You were pretty good, um..." Ember looked down, digging a hole with her boot. She was pretty shy, and she wasn't really familiar with the japaneese culture as she was an american.

"I'm Araki Zyra. Thanks for the compliment, Webb-san." said Zyra.

"Call me Ember." said the girl. She smiled. "I still didn't get familiar with all those suffixes and such."

"Okay. I just was calling you -san out of respect." Zyra explained. "When someone calls a person with his or her name, with no suffixes, then it means the person in question is really close to the one who called her/him so."

"Oh." Ember blushed.

"How about Ember-chan?" Takato suggested.

"Ughm, okay." Ember nodded. "I gotta go now. See you around."

"Party's over?" Jinxmon looked innocently at her Tamer. Ember simply smacked her on her head.

"Stop making trouble." she hissed, but smiled. The Rookie simply smirked.

"Guess she ain't the only one who has a problematic partner." said BlackAgumon, looking at Impmon, who glared at the dino.

"Whom do you call problematic, dino-boy?" Impmon growled.

"Say, did you notice the robotic arm she had?" asked Lucemon.

"How do you mean it?" asked Zyra.

"Well, her left arm looked like it's made of metal." said Lucemon. "And she held it on her back all the time."

"Lucemon's right. I caught a metalic scent around her." said Guilmon.

"Maybe she had an accident and had to replace her arm with a prosthetic one?" said Satoru.

"Like Edward from Full Metal Alchemist? He had a metalic arm and leg. I think it was called automail." said Zyra. Satoru shrugged.

"I don't know. I only watched Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood." he joked. Zyra smacked him in a friendly manner. He chuckled. "Hey, they are two different animes. How am I supposed to know what you're talking about?"

"They have the same character!" said Zyra. Takato, Guilmon, Impmon, Lucemon and BlackAgumon simply laughed.

"Let's go now back." said Takato.

Just as they came to the entrance to the School Building they saw several students who have gathered in a circle.

"Wonder what's going on there." said Satoru.

"Trouble for sure." said Lucemon.

The team managed to get through (Lucemon simply flew over the crowd) and saw a scene. A boy, 14 was holding the glasses of a boy, 12. The younger boy tried to get them back, but the older held them too high for the younger one to reach them.

The older boy had a blue-red baseball cap turned back with a tuft of his brown messy hair on his forehead. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a grey short-sleeved vest which was unbuttoned. He also wore blue jeans and black-blue sneakers. He had dark brown eyes. On his arm was a silver colored D-Pod with symbols which looked like daggers.

The younger one had brown hair. His glasses (which the older boy held out of his reach) seemed to be slightly overweight. He wore a black shirt under another blue shirt with a white oval with green borders and yellow line on the left arm; black leggings under brown shorts and belt, a red jacket, red and white shoes. His D-Pod was Adobe red, and the symbols looked like the markings on Armadillomon's head.

The two were acompanied by a Piedmon and an Armadillomon.

"_Armadillomon._

_Level: Rookie. Type: Mammal. Attribute: Free. Family: Nature Spirits. Its body is covered in a hard shell. It has a carefree, charming personality, but occasionally gets hurt if it gets carried away. Just like Veemon and the others, Armadillomon is a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions._

_Attacks: Diamond Shell, Diamond Slamming, Rigid Block._" Zyra analyzed the Armadillomon.

"Give me my glasses back!" yelled the younger, whose name was Greg Logan.

"No way, pal!" the older, Brian O'Neal laughed. Greg jumped, trying to get them back, but failed. Greg's partner, Armadillomon, looked with a sad expression at the attempts of his partner, while Piedmon smirked deviously, enjoying the show. Brian laughed, but his laugh stopped as he felt someone grabbing his arm.

"Stop it. Now." Zyra, who grabbed his arm, looked at him with a serious expression. Brian frowned, lowering his arm, so the girl managed to snatch away the glasses and give it to Greg.

"Thanks." he said and put them back on. Zyra smiled at him and frowned as she turned back to Brian.

"Look, I have no idea what your problem is, but beat it. That wasn't funny at all!" said Zyra. Greg, as well as everyone else, stared at her. They were surprised that Zyra was brave enough to stand up to Brian.

"Tsk, you won't tell me what to do!" Brian was about to push her, but Zyra used the moment to grab his arm, using Brian's weight and throw him on the ground.

That shocked everyone, except Lucemon and Impmon. Brian glared at the girl as he stood up.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed angrily. Zyra smirked. Actually, she didn't want to pick a fight on her first day in the new school, but the boy called for some good ass kicking. Since she trained maritial arts since she was 7, she was also a skilled fighter.

"What is going on here?!" they heared a high-pitched voice and saw Wazashi-sensei along with Babamon.

"N-nothing." Brian replied darkly.

"If nothing is going on here, then everyone, go back to your roomes. Dinner will soon start!" Wazashi ordered. "Hurry up, or you will get punished for making mess and disorder!"

The students listened to her, leaving. Satoru meanwhile glanced on his D-Pod, analyzing the Babamon.

_"Babamon._

_Level: Mega. Type: Ancient. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Unknown, Virus Busters._

_She is said to be a Rosemon that has aged with modesty (note the Tifaret around her neck), while others say that a spell was cast on her which cursed her from her original form as a Rosemon._

_Attacks: Empress Haze, Dark Broom, Tri Banish."_

"Thanks again for helping me." Greg told Zyra. She smiled.

"You're welcome." she said.

"I'm Greg Logan, by the way." he introduced himself. "This is Armadillomon."

"Hi!" said Armadillomon. Zyra's friends then introduced themselves. Greg turned to Zyra.

"Just a little warning. Try to stay away from Brian." The R ranked boy said. "You offended him now and he'll probably try to return the favor."

"I'll be on my guard." said Zyra.

**xXx**

Leater that night, everyone was asleep. The school was peaceful and calm. A bit too calm...

A shadow passed the empty corridors, which were illuminated with moonlight. It was silent, no one heared it's steps.

It then opened a door, peeking into the room, almost curiously. It saw a girl sleeping in the bed and a Devimon sleeping on a couch beside her.

The girl twitched and slowly opened her eyes, still half asleep.

Her eyes wided.

A scream echoed through the school.

**xXx**

Zyra's eyes opened widely and she jumped out of her bed the very moment she heared the scream. Lucemon and Impmon, who were sharing the couch, jumped too and fell down on the floor.

"What the hell-!?" muttered Lucemon as he got up.

"I'm not sure what this was, but we better should check it." said Zyra.

She grabbed her goggles and her D-Pod and dashed out of her room, wearing her PJs: a t-shirt with a heart print on the front and shorts. She went out barefoot and noticed that some girls and their Digimon also got out on the corridor, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Didn't Kunai-san scream?" asked one of the girls. Zyra realized that the girl in question was one of her classmates. She ran down the corridor, followed by Lucemon and Impmon. Some of the girls, the ones who weren't sceared to death, followed her.

Zyra finally reached a crowd of girls and Digimon who surrounded one room. She got in and bit her lip at the sight.

Kunai was rocking back and forth, on her knees with an expression on her face which could be descriebed as pure shock. She was horrified, white as a sheet, and blood was flowing down her head, soaking the floor. Her eyes were wide open and tears streamed down her cheeks.

Some of the girls tried to comfort her, but she refused any comfort. Zyra apporached the girl and crouched.

"What happened?" she asked. Kunai looked at her with the expression of a madman. She breathed heavily. She then collapsed and screamed again, starting to cry.

Zyra stood up, while Kunai's friends tried to comfort her.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home..." she whispered, sobbing. "Please, make this pain stop..."

Zyra noticed the D-Pod beside the girl. In the next second it shattered. She clenched her fist.

"What's going on?!" The crowd split to let Wazashi and Babamon in. The old woman's eyes wided at what she saw. "Bring her to the nurse wing. NOW!"

The girls listened to her and helped Kunai, who still cried, begging everyone and nobody to let her go home or at least to bring her parents here.

"Everyone else, in your rooms! I'll leater check if you listened to me!" added Wazashi and marched away, following Kunai.

The group dissolved and Zyra walked back to her room.

"Hey, Z, what do you think what happened?" asked Lucemon.

"Someone killed Kunai's partner." said Zyra coldly.

"Ya really think someone managed to get into ta school and kill her partner? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon sceptically. He shrugged. "Well, Devimon wasn't present, so I guess it's possible."

"I saw her D-Pod shattering. Besides, she screamed in pain. Those two are signs when a Tamer loses his/her Digimon. It's pretty painful." said Zyra.

"And ya know it more then well." said Impmon, with a half-smile. Lucemon looked surprised at Impmon with a 'how do you mean it' expression.

"The question is who did it and why." Zyra continued.

"Whoever did it, he might come back." said Lucemon.

"I'm afraid you're right." Zyra replied.

**xXx**

"Hi, guys." Zyra greeted Takato, Guilmon, Kanna, Terriermon, Lopmon, Satoru, BlackAgumon, Chie and Veemon. It was morning and they were at the school canteen.

"Sheesh and I thought you wouldn't show up. Usually, it takes an atomic bomb to wake you up." said Takato. Zyra frowned and glared at Impmon and Lucemon who chuckled along with Satoru and Terriermon..

"Shad up." she said, in a pretty bad mood. "I was the whole night up. You heared what happened?"

"Who didn't?" said Chie rethorically.

"The whole school is speaking about it." added Veemon.

"Anyone knows how Kunai-san is?" asked Satoru.

"Her parents came this morning to get her." replied Kanna. "It's really horrible what happened to her."

"I really wonder what exactly happened." said Zyra.

"Well, I can tell you."

They turned around and saw Ryuu, Dracomon, Sousoke, Agumon X and Gabumon X apporaching them.

Sousoke was a 17 year old tall boy with scraggly black hair and a pair of goggles around his neck. He usually wore a white and gold jacket along with a pair of blue jeans, but had now the boys' school uniform. He also had a scar running along his left cheek.

"Wanna admit you're the culprit?" asked Terriermon with a smirk.

"Nope. I'm not the cuplrit." said Ryuu. "But I know who it was."

"Who?" asked Lopmon curiously. Ryuu looked around and whispered.

"The Phantom Killer." he said in a dark, deep voice.

"Ha?"

He sweatdropped as he saw their confused reaction. He hoped they'd be at least a bit sceared. Sousoke rolled with his eyes.

"The Phantom Killer, as Tadashi-kun nicknamed him, is someone who broke over the past couple of years in student's rooms or caught the students while they were alone and killed their Digimon, sometimes harming the human." said Sousoke.

"Who would do such a sick and twisted thing?" asked Zyra. "That's just,... simply disgusting."

"Perhaps a maniac who run away from a hospital for mental illness?" asked BlackAgumon.

"And he stroke again." said Ryuu. "No one knows when he appears, how he appears, not even how he looks like or what he is; but the Phantom Killer shall attack again."

"Would you please stop scearing them?" asked Dracomon.

"Yeah, before they hit you with something. A bag, probably." said Terriermon, earning a glare from Kanna and Lopmon.

"Why dosen't the principal do something?" asked Chie.

"No idea. Though je tries to keep it secret from public." Agumon X said.

"If the gouverment finds out about it, they might shut the school." added Gabumon X.

"I doubt that." said Satoru. "The students don't have any other Academy to go to and the nearest one is in the DigiWorld in Cyber City. Some parents can't afford it."

"Gee, didn't know this school has so much problems." said Zyra. "Though, I don't understand. Just why would someone attack a Tamer and his Digimon and kill the Digimon? For what? Fun? Thrill?"

"I bet there's something bigger behind it." said Lucemon. "If those kills repeated over the past couple of years..."

"Some students are afraid they might get attacked. However, they couldn't just leave the school since usually, there's no real evidence for a threat. Even the Rangers had been a couple of times here, but didn't find anything." explained Ryuu. Zyra smirked.

"Well, guess who's gonna end that little tradition." she said.

"Oh, and who's gonna do it? You?" they heared a voice behind them. "Don't make me laugh."

Zyra frowned and stood up, turning around. Leana, along with the Sistermon Twins stood behind her, appearantly overhearing the conversation.

"This is none of your buissnes. Besides, evassdroping is rude." said Zyra.

"You know what else is rude. That you don't know where your place is." said Leana. "Kunai and Devimon caused a lot of trouble and it's much better that they ain't here anymore."

"How can you say such stuff? That girl is hurt and she lost her partner." said Kanna.

"You shouldn't defend her." said Leana. "It's a public secret that everyone can't stand humans partnered with demon Digimon for obvious reasosn. Humans like you," she looked at Zyra. " don't belong here; Demon Tamer."

"Demon Tamer?" Zyra repeated. She smiled. "That's an awesome title. Thanks!"

"What?!" Leana glared at her. "That wasn't supposed to be a compliment!"

"Thanks anyways. I kinda like it. Nah, scratch that. I absolutely love it!" said Zyra. "It's sounds so cool, dosen't it?"

"Agrhh!" Leana groaned, while the Sistermon Twins snickered, along with Zyra's friends. Leana then marched away, together with the Twins.

"That's our Zyra-chan. Oblivious to obvious things." said Takato.

"That's usually Tatsu's line." said Chie. Tatsu was short for Hasane Tatsuya, a Ranger and Zyra's 14 year old cousin and the partner of Gumdramon, who was once the partner of Hasane Zia. Chie also had a crush on him.

"Yupp, that's me." Zyra smiled, but it vanished as she looked at Lucemon and Impmon. The two had their heads lowered down, with frowns and were lost in their minds. "What's the matter with you two?"

"N-nothing." Lucemon replied, shaking his head.

"They look like they ate a sour lemon." Terriermon joked, but was elbowed by Lopmon who frowned, looking at him. Terriermon looked back, confused. "What?"

Lopmon sighed and turned to the two.

"Is it because of what Leana said?" she asked. The two didn't answer.

"We shouldn't be here..." Lucemon whispered, after a longer moment of silence.

"Look, Yukishiro has no idea what's she's talking about..." Zyra trailed off, as she was cut off by Lucemon.

"You don't understand it. We shouldn't be alive. We should've been dead. The group is anyways dissolved..."

"Wait, the Demon Lords are dissolved?" everyone but Zyra and Impmon said, looking at Lucemon, pretty surprised.

"So that means there are no more of the more famous Digimon groups existing." said Kanna. "But why are you still together?"

"The only thing what keept us from acutal parting up is Z." said Impmon.

"Yep, blame it on Z." Zyra smiled. "I gotta say I'm happy to take the credits for that."

Impmon and Lucemon didn't look happy as they looked at her, while the rest just sighed.

**xXx**

"So, this is the place where the crime happened?" asked Wizardmon. Laura nodded. She managed to persuade Nate and Erik to try to investigate what actually happened. They relied on Wizardmon's powers of sensing auras as well as recieving visions.

Laura sneaked with Wizardmon into Kunai's room, while the boys and the other Digimon waited in front of the Students' Building.

"Yup. So, do you sense anything?" asked Laura.

"Wait a bit." Wizardmon sat down, meditating. There were different auras in this room and each of them was weak. Wizardmon had to seperate all auras and then find the one he searched for.

"Hurry up." whispered Laura. Wizardmon sighed and concentrated. It was pretty hard to seperate the auras one from the other.

"What are you doing?"

Laura yelped, while Wizardmon opened his eyes and stood up. They saw the principal behind them, along with a MagnaAngemon, who was his partner. The principal was an old man, and his black hair had some grey hairs and had pale green eyes. He wore a dark blue jacket, blue trousers, brown shoes, a white shirt and a red tie. On his arm joint was a D-Pod, with cricle, which looked a lot like MagnaAngemon's Gate.

"Um, we-" Laura tried to find an excuse.

"Out. You shouldn't be here. It's forbiden for students to enter this room for the next few days." said the principal strictly. "Don't you have classes now?"

"Huh, yes...I'm sorry." Laura bowed and darted out, with Wizardmon following her. The Royal Knight was angry that the principal, Onigurashi Kenta, interupted them. If he got more time, he would sure figure out who the culprit might be.

"Boy, he didn't look very happy when he saw us." muttered Laura. Wizardmon nodded, with a frown on his face. He sensed something strange around the principal and MagnaAngemon.

And he didn't like it.

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


	4. Past is Past

If you wonder whom I like the most in THIS chapter, the answer is...

**Guilmon! **^/^

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 03: **

**Past is Past**

"...Reports say the DigiWorld was a complete chaos, which hadn't been seen since the First War between Human and Digimon. The Nightmare Soliders Army, led by the Demon Lords, clashed with the United Army, split up and led by Alphamon, the leader of the Royal Knights, Gallantmon, Dynasmon; also Royal Knights, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Seraphimon - the Celestial Angels and Apollomon, one of the Olympus Twelwe..." Kazemon talked. "Done?"

Some of the students looked at Kagura-sensei and Kazemon, while a part was still busy writting. Zyra, who already knew about that part, shorted the whole story into a few sentences.

The theme was the War of Darkness and probably one of the only themes which kept the sudents awake during History lessons. Zyra was actually looking the whole time at Impmon and Lucemon, who were unusally silent and serious during the class. Zyra couldn't blame them. They were the ones who actually started the war and it wasn't really easy for them to listen about it again. Especially if you consider that probably no one in the class knows their true indentitiy. Well, no one except the few students who were nervously glancing at Zyra's table as if expecting that Lucemon and Impmon would do anything to interupt the lesson.

Zyra sighed and added another note into her notebook:_ 'Talk to them 'bout IT.'_

"...As the DigiWorld was about to collapse, the Souveregines, Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Bahiumon and their leader Fanglongmon used the rest of their powers to keep the DigiWorld in balance and vanished. It's presumed they died due using all their life forces which actually were their DigiCores..." Kagura-sensei resumed. "As you all know, a Digimon whose DigiCore is crushed and deleted cannot come back, similar to the Data Load process. However, five crystals were left behind them. No one knows what they're there for. It's quite a mystery, isn't it?"

"Like Stonehenge in UK." said Zatch.

"Yes, Duke-kun, but unlike the Life Crystals, as they were called, we can assume what purpouse Stonehenge served for." said Kazemon. "But we're coming off the subject."

Suddenly, it rung.

"Huh? Well, guess we'll continue next time." said Kagura-sensei. "For next time, please read pages 40-45."

The students went out of the classroom, while Zyra stayed a bit until everyone was out. Kanna approached her.

"Are you coming?" she asked. Zyra shook her head.

"I have something to do." she said.

"Okay." Kanna replied as she glanced at the two Demon Lords, who wondered what Zyra was up to.

"You're coming with me." she told them as she put the backpack on her shoulder. Impmon had a tiny smirk on his face as he noticed Lucemon's act, who just rolled with his eyes and sighed, as if he knew what they're going to talk about.

Since classes ended for today, the corridors were full with Digimon and sudents, most of them talking about homework, dinner or gossip. Zyra tried to find a good spot where she could in peace talk with the two Demon Lords and went outside. It was still day so some of the students enjoyed their well (or not) earned repose from school.

Zyra and the two DL sneaked behind the School Building and Zyra double-checked if someone was near, before launching in the conversation.

"I suppose you two have something to tell me, don't you?" she asked crossing her arms.

"And what should we tell you?" asked Lucemon, visibly irritated.

"I thought you wanted to talk about the War of Darkness." said Zyra, leaning on the wall.

"That was usually a tabu-theme. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon casually. Different as Lucemon, he was relaxed and curious about Zyra's approach in this subject. He was used to talk about such themes privately with Arisa, though Arisa was less open than Zyra. Lucemon on the other hand wasn't fond of it.

"To short it: we won't." said Lucemon, crossing his arms. Zyra sighed.

"I know you two, and probably the rest, ain't fond of me or how the situation turned out. I already told you, and my friends, that it's my fault and that I accept the responsibility for what I did." said Zyra.

_[Salvation by Skillet plays]_

"I have a question, though: why did ya rescused us anyway? Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. "Admit it, yer so called friends always act strange when we're around."

"I agree with Impmon." said Lucemon. "It's always the same story. Only because we're Demon Lords, they think we're evil and that we must be destroyed. I admit, we did some horrible things, but even so, there exist people and Digimon whose deeds were even worse then what we did."

"Apperantly, after the War of Darkness, no one can remember those Digimon and people." said Zyra mockingly. Lucemon frowned.

"Now this is interesting." whispered Leana, with a sly, cunning smile on her face. She, along with the Sistermon Twins, was on her way to the canteen as she heared Zyra's conversation with Impmon and Lucemon. "I bet the whole school will be interested in the latest news."

The three were hiding behind the corner of the building. Leana turned to the Sistermon Twins. The two were at first surprised when they heared it that two Demon Lords also attend the school.

"We should imediantly report to the principal. Or better, the Rangers." said Blanc, worriedly.

"I'm for Leana's idea. We should get our revenge and then see how the situation unfolds." said Noir, suddenly pretty bloodthirsty. Blanc sweatdropped. She wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

"Let's go." said Leana and the three left.

"Or what you did to your Tamers." Zyra added. The two Demon Lords' eyes wided and they looked down. Zyra wanted to slap herself for mentioning it. She totally forgot that they still had fresh wounds from it and she was adding salt to their wounds.

"I'm sorry." she apologized, biting her lip. "I-I didn't mean it, really..."

"It dosen't matter anymore. What was done, was done." said Lucemon darkly. "To repeat Impmon's question: why did you save us?"

"Well, I..." Zyra wondered if she should tell them what Shinzui told them. She was a little bit afraid that the truth might worsen the situation, so she deceided to not. "I wanted to keep a promise."

"What promise?" asked Impmon.

"A promise that I'm gonna keep you alive no matter what happened." said Zyra. "And speaking of which, Lucemon, you're actually the one I gave this promise. It expands also on the whole group."

"I told ya already I don't want it." Lucemon growled angrily. "You know, as well as the rest of mankind and Digimon, and we shouldn't exist in this world anymore. That we should be dead. You made a big mistake for keeping any of us alive! We won't bring you anything but destruction and sorrow. Do you really want to deal with it?"

Zyra blinked in surprise and glanced over to Impmon, who silently agreed with Lucemon.

_'Silent determination, guess.'_ she assumed that the rest also would agree with Lucemon. _'Great, their wounds are much deeper then I thought. If Shin was right, this Reina-entity made a pretty good job.'_

Zyra crouched, reaching the height of both Digimon. She smiled, her expression showing compassion and understanding.

"Listen you two: I know very well what horrors you commited, but I also believe you do deserve a second chance. Though, I don't quite understand why are you so eager to die, Lucemon." she looked at the angel Digimon with a concered expression on her face. "Nor do I understand why you dissolved the group and ditched your title. I always thought you'd enjoy it to command others." Zyra smiled. Lucemon didn't respond. He looked down silently, as if he was regreting something. That he was born, probably.

"Are you afraid that I'd be next on the list of your victims? That you'd harm me just like you harmed my great-grandparents?" asked Zyra. This question snapped Lucemon out of his thoughts. He stared at the girl, the expression on his face being a mixture of surprise, guilt and probably a little bit of fear. He wasn't sure how to respond; he wasn't used to talk so openly.

"Just don't worry." said Zyra, smiling. "It won't happen, you have my word."

"Why are you so sure about it?" asked Impmon, crossing his arms.

"Coz I know it. I simply know it." Zyra replied. "Look, past it past. It can't be undone what you did, but you can try to change the future. I'm with you, every step. I know that your past will keep on hunt you and it'll be sure hard, but I beg you to not give up, coz then everything'll be pointless. You're just hurting yourself: do you real think your old Tamers would be happy to see their partners in such pain?"

Lucemon's and Impmon's eyes wided, and their jaws dropped a bit as they stared at Zyra.

"Don't ask anything, just believe me. I'm now responsible for you and I really, really beg you: try to act like your old selves. Luce, I bet you still have some pride left in you you don't want to let go off. And Beelze, I'm sure you're still eager to keep on becoming stronger, if not for your sake, then at least for my sake."

Lucemon and Impmon kept on staring at Zyra in disbelief. Usually, someone would tell them to not act like their old selves, but Zyra was insisting on it that they become the Demon Lords they were at the beggining of the whole story.

"No one's perfect, keep that in mind. And I like you just the way you are: imperfect." Zyra looked happily at them. "I know I'm probably sounding just like my friends, but I also kinda expected you'd act according to your reputation. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you because of it, but really; just try to act normal, just a little bit. If you have problems, you can tell me."

The two looked at each other, as if asking how to reply to Zyra's unusal request. They then turned to the girl.

"Okay." said Lucemon. "But I cannot promise anything regarding your safety."

"Goodie, coz I don't expect it different either." Zyra replied.

The next day, Zyra was simply confused. Wherever she went, the students glared at her and were whispering something.

"Okay, something's wierd going on here." she muttered. She, Impmon and Lucemon were avoided, and Zyra noticed that some of the students looked like they either saw a ghost as pale as they were, or they glared at her with pure hatered. However, no one dared to approach her. So, Zyra was left clueless. She still shrugged it off as no big deal and joined in the school canteen Kanna, Lopmon, Terriermon, Guilmon, Takato, Satoru, BlackAgumon, Chie and Veemon.

"Say, what happened?" she asked them as she noticed their nervous glances, particulary from Kanna and Takato. "Com'n, I won't bite you. What's going on?"

"Well, that girl, Yukishiro-san..." Kanna bit her lip. "She revealed to the whole school last evening that you're the partner of the Demon Lords."

"Oh." Zyra blinked, but then narrowed her eyes. "That little b*tch. How did she just knew?" she muttered angrily.

"We didn't tell her." said Takato.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Zyra waved with her hand in a dismissive manner. She was really angry at Leana for exposing the secret. Actually, she had no real problem with everyone else knowing she's the Tamer of the Demon Lords. She wanted to keep it secret to avoid Lucemon and Impmon get into trouble. Thanks to Leana, this plan fell into water.

Zyra sighed.

"I guess I should've known this will happen some time." she said. "No secret can be kept forever."

The rest just looked each other, with worried expression's on their faces. (It dosen't need to be noted that Lucemon and Impmon were especially worried as they knew they were the reason of Zyra getting into trouble.)

"And, what will you do about it?" asked Kanna. Zyra shrugged.

"Act normal, I guess." she said. "Besides, I'm already used that other people give me such, 'looks'."

"Oblivious to the obvious." said Takato, with a small grin.

"That's right." Zyra smiled. Thanks to that sort of lifestyle, she managed to keep an optimistic look on the life. Over the years, she learned to ignore bullies, or even fight them if necessary. Besides, the rumors were true and she had nothing against it. So she wasn't bothered a bit.

**xXx**

During classes, Zyra noticed that many glared at her, some giving nervous glances or exchanging whispers. She only rolled with her eyes and gave a sign she was a little bit bothered. (Who wouldn't - especially when the whole class stares at you).

At least, the teachers were more discreet what that subject regared. Though, at History class, Zyra noticed how quickly Kazemon and Kagura-sensei passed the last few chapter about the War of Darkness. She was a little bit surprised, but glad it was over.

After class, Zyra stayed last. She already told her friends not to wait for her and they agreed.

"Araki-san, could I please speak with you, now?" asked Kagura-sensei once everyone was out. She glanced at the two Demon Lords. "Alone, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't." said Zyra. She turned to the two. "Wait for me outside."

"Okay." the two replied and walked out.

"Wonder what they are going to talk about. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, crossing his arms behind his head.

"And what do you think?" Lucemon asked rethorically, frowning. He didn't like how the situation unfolded. "What are you doing?"

"And what does it look what I am doin'?" asked Impmon, who leaned his ear on the door. "What a shame I don't have a glass. Ba-Boom!"

Lucemon sighed.

"What are they talking about?" he asked.

"Psss... just listen!" hissed Impmon, placing a finger on his lips. Now Lucemon too evasdropped.

"I heared about, the rumours." said Kagura-sensei, leaning on the table. "I wondered if you're alright."

"Yepp, I'm fine." said Zyra. "Though, a little bit hungry."

"So, those hearsays don't bother you?" asked Kazemon.

"Why should they? They're anyways true." Zyra replied.

"I see. I'm glad you can cope with them and please, try not to get into trouble. You saw how this school and it's students act towards anyone who has a demonic or dark type Digimon." said Kagura-sensei.

"Yupp. They act like jerks." said Zyra.

"Usually, I would admonish you for using such 'description', but I gotta agree with you." Kagura-sensei sighed. "I already warned everyone I won't tolerate discrimination and mistreat among students, but I'm helpless in such situations. Even the principal's hands are tied."

_'Ain't the situation the same all over the world.'_ thought Zyra. "You really don't have to worry so much 'bout me, sensei. I have good friends and besides, Lucemon and Impmon are with me and I trust them that they'll help me. I'm actually more concered about their state than mine."

"Really? Why?" asked Kazemon. "Is something wrong?"

"Mmmm, nah... Solved it already. More or less." Zyra replied.

"Okay. But if you have problems, just tell me. Still, those problems ain't an excuse for coming late or not having your homework done." said Kagura-sensei. Zyra rubbed the back of her head, sweatdropping.

"Wakarimashita." Zyra nodded. She clapped her hands and bowed. "Arigato. I'll ask for your help if I need it."

"I don't get it. Where the heck does she get the strenght to cope with all this?" asked Impmon while listening to it.

"I'm surprised as much as you are." said Lucemon. He glanced down the empty corridor and noticed a figure in a blue cape. "Huh?"

"'sup?" Impmon looked down the same way and noticed the same figure. The figure, or better to say, Wizardmon, was staring at them, and then walked away.

"You think the same I do?" asked Lucemon as he looked at Impmon with a sly smile.

"If it involves searchin' trouble, yup." Impmon replied, having the same expression. "Besides, she said we should act normal."

The two then ran down the corridor, following Wizardmon. Zyra meanwhile exited the classroom and looked around, with a surprised expression on her face. She frowned.

"Now, where the heck are those two?" she wondered and took out her D-Breclet. It turned on and showed her a holographic circle. She noticed two red dots running towards outside. She followed them.

Wizardmon finally stopped at the fountain in front of the Main Building. There was no one around, and he clamly turned around, facing the two Demon Lords.

"So, you deceided to follow me." said Wizardmon in a cold tone. "I'm very surprised."

"Well, I ain't." said Lucemon. "What do you want, Dynasmon?"

"So, you still have your memories. Good." muttered Wizardmon. "So, you should be already aware of what I want from you."

"Is it about the War?" asked Lucemon. Wizardmon narrowed his eyes.

"If it was me, you'd be already dead long ago." said Wizardmon. "I still don't understand. Why did you do it?"

Lucemon (and Impmon) looked down for a second, as if having a flashback filled with pain, and then looked back at Wizardmon, frowning.

"Tsk, you wouldn't understand it." said Lucemon. "Even if I tried to explain it, you wouldn't believe me..."

"Why don't you try?" asked Wizardmon, suddenly very irritated. Lucemon shook his head. Even he couldn't explain it himself what forced him to do it.

"So, you won't?" said Wizardmon, in a voice which send shivers down your spine. "Do you know how I managed to survive? I was asked by Alphamon to leave, so at least one Royal Knight would survive. I managed to produce a holographic projection of myself and leave before the battle completely went out of control. I WATCHED my friends DIEING, AGAIN!"

Wizardmon started yelling. He apporached Lucemon, glaring at him with pure hatered.

"Noah was gone; I had no idea where he was! Dead, probably! Not only he, but the other Tamers, the other Digimon...! Yggdrassil had to sacrisfice himself to save the DigiWorld and so the Souveregines. Those, who spared your life and of your comrade: all dead!"

The weather suddenly started to change, black clouds forming on the sky.

"Damn you, Lucemon," Wizardmon turned to Impmon then. "and you too. The Digimon you killed called themselves your friends! How could you just do something horrible?!"

The two Demon Lords didn't reply. They just stared with serious expressions at Wizardmon. Wizardmon, who still glared at them, calmed a bit down.

"I also found something interesting - the bodies of the dead Shadow Tamers." said Wizardmon. He noticed that Lucemon and Impmon flinched. "They were inside the Forbidden Temple, which was in ruins. Each of them had stabbing wounds or broken necks and such... indicating someone was using brute force to kill them. The stabbing marks were rather interesting: they looked like claws."

Lucemon and Impmon lowered their heads, clenching their fists.

"I also noticed you weren't acompanied by your Tamers during the War." said Wizardmon. His voice turned into a cold, dark whisper. "What happened? I know you're somehow involved."

"That is none of your buissnes!" Lucemon yelled angrily at him. That was enough to affirm Wizardmon's presentiments.

"I have no idea what are you planning now, but be assured..." Wizardmon started in a threatening tone. "I will kill you and make sure your data won't appear in this world, nor in the other if you just try to even think of harming Araki-san."

"Why are ya involving Zyra into this?" asked Impmon.

"Involving Zyra into what?" the three heared a female voice behind them.

They turned around and saw Zyra standing behind them. Wizardmon was surprised that he didn't sense her presence, but he realized he was too concentrated on his quarrel with Lucemon so he probably noticed her. He still could sense her dark aura, wondering why it was so dark.

Zyra, who totally overheared the conversation, was a little bit worried and deceided to interfere before the situation worsens. She approached the Royal Knight.

"Why do you think they would harm me?" she asked curiously, reffering to the two Demon Lords. Wizardmon, still surprised, stepped back. He was surprised by Zyra's clam reaction. She acted as if everything was normal. What Wizardmon found even stranger was that she was looking at him as if she knew him from before.

"Why do you want to protect me?" Zyra asked. Before Wizardmon could reply, they heared someone shouting.

"Hey!"

They turned to the origin and saw Nate and Agumon running towards them.

"I searched for you in the whole school. Why did you dissapear?" asked Nate.

"I had something to do." Wizardmon replied, piercing with his sight the two Demon Lords.

"Say, you're Drake Nathan?" asked Zyra. Nate nodded, wondering what she wanted. "Son of Drake Noah and Nora?"

Nate's eyes wided, as well as the eyes of the Digimon.

"B-but, how did you know?" he asked, surprised.

"Wait, yer Nate?" asked Impmon. "Knew it! Ba-Boom!"

It was an of course that the two Demon Lords knew him. Maybe the Shadow Tamers lived in Yokohama, but it's not like they didn't visit their old friends in DigiCity.

"I have my secrets, you have yours." Zyra grinned toothly. "I'd say I'm a step ahead of you, but I still have several questions."

"As well as I do." said Nate, blinking.

"I think we all do." added Agumon. Zyra couldn't blame them. She didn't tell anyone how she knew about everything, except Shinzui. Arisa's diaries were hidden in a box under her bed and she hoped they'd remain there.

"You'll learn about my secrets leater. What I wonder, how did you survive as a teenager after more then 50 years passed? Do you too have data converting abilities like Shinzui-chan? I bet you have. Is your okaa-san alive too? Probably. Say, do you know where Shinzui is?" Zyra bombarded him with questions, looking at him with her big, black curious eyes.

Nate gulped nervously, withdrawing.

"Hey, hey... I can't deal with so much questions at once." he rose his hands protectively. Zyra's expression turned from curious to sad.

"I'm sorry." she said and smiled again. "Just been excited. This is awesome!"

"I know many words which could descriebe this situation, but awesome ain't one of them." said Agumon, crossing his arms.

"'_Awesome'_ is my catchphrase. I use it when I'm overexcited." Zyra explained, litteraly chirping. She crossed her hands behind her back, looking curiously at Nate. "So?"

"Ughm, well... I don't really want to talk about it." said Nate.

"Alright." said Zyra. "I guess I was too curious."

The pause between them was tense, as none of them had an idea how to continue the conversation.

"You heared about the attacks?" finally Zyra asked.

"I did. We were trying to find out who did it, but..." Nate trailed off.

"The principal kicked me out of the room before I could indentify the murderer's aura." said Wizardmon.

"We're too searching for the Phantom Killer." said Zyra. She noticed the confused expression on their faces. "That's how a friend of mine nicknamed him. I think that what he's doing is just digusting, evil and unmoral, as well as really mad. A guy like him shouldn't exist."

She said, glancing at Wizardmon.

"So I'm gonna do my best to don't let anyone suffer. What happened, happed. Though, I believe in a better future. Besides, darkness has also a bright side." she added, winking and turned around. "Let's go, I'm slowly getting hungry."

Lucemon and Impmon, a little bit confused, obeyed. Nate and Agumon were rather confused, while Wizardmon perfectly understood what she meant.

_'I'm gonna make changes, you like it or not.'_ he translated. He wasn't sure wether he should be happy or not about it.

**xXx**

Kanna litteraly fell on her bed. It was late evening and she was doing her homework all evening.

"What a day..." she sighed.

"Gotta agree with you. Though, it could be worse." said Terriermon as he and Lopmon sat on the bed. Kanna sat up.

"How do you mean it?" asked Lopmon.

"Well, imagine Kanna went to class in her underwear." Terriermon chuckled. Kanna's and Lopmon's eyes narrowed.

"That ain't funny, Terriermon." said Kanna.

"Well, I thought that wandering somewhere in underwear and PJs are a human's worst nightmare. Sheesh, take it easy." said Terriermon, still with a grin on his face.

"I think that the exact term is: Momentai." said Kanna.

"Momentai?" asked Terriermon. He rubbed his head. "Sounds familiar. Well, I like it!"

Kanna sighed. Lopmon looked worriedly at her.

"What's wrong, Kanna?" she asked.

"I'm just worried about Zyra-chan." said Kanna. "What Yukishiro did was really mean."

"I think you shouldn't be worried so much about her. She seemed to be fine at dinner." said Terriermon. "How do you descriebe it? Errr..."

"Oblivious to the obvious." said Lopmon. "Though, I'm not so worried about what the students might do to Zyra. I'm more worried what Lucemon and Impmon might do to her. I don't think we can really trust them."

"Zyra does." said Kanna. "She's not afraid of trusting other people, but dosen't expect them to return the favor back."

"How do you mean it?" asked Lopmon. Kanna smiled.

**-Flashback-**

An 9 year old girl stood in front of the class. She nervously observed the students in front of her.

"Class, this is Usagi Kanna. Since she's new here and the youngest, I want you to be nice to her." said the teacher. She then looked at a girl and a boy, about 10 years old. "That's especially concering you two, Araki and Zetsubo."

"Why me?" the boy protested. "Araki iz usually starting it."

"No I don't!" the girl stood up and defended herself. "It's..."

"Araki!" yelled the teacher.

The girl groaned and sat down, frowning and looking out of the window. Kanna gulped as she noticed that the girl, Araki, glanced towards her.

Kanna didn't like her dark expression.

Leater, after it rung, the most part of the class encircled Kanna. They were asking her stuff about her family and life. Kanna answered the questions as best as she could. She glanced towards where, as she found out her name, Araki Zyra was sitting. She still was glancing through the window at the nice, warm, spring day.

"What are you looking at, Usagi-san?" asked a girl. Kanna turned back, gulping nervously. She felt like they caught her doing something she shouldn't do.

"Ignore Araki." said a boy. "She's a wierdo."

"Yeah!" added an another boy. "And she's dangerous as well!"

"Why?" asked Kanna. Her classmates looked at each other, wordlessly daring each other to tell Kanna the 'terrible truth'.

"Because she said she likes demon Digimon." said a girl. "I even heared she lives with one."

"Also, she's dangerous because she hurt a a boy who's two years older then her. No one has any idea what happened to him." added a boy. Kanna gulped. She was now a little bit afraid of Zyra.

"Try to stay away from her." a girl suggested her. Kanna nodded in response.

**xXx**

"So much about staying away from Araki-san." muttered Kanna.

It passed a few days since she came to school and the teacher paired her up with Zyra for a school project. Now, she had to go to Zyra's place so they could get their project done. Her classmates wished her all luck, some even saying good-bye, as if she was going to her own execution. Kanna was now really afraid that Zyra might harm her.

She looked at the adress on the note she got and then at the building in front of which she stood.

"D-Chip Shop?" she read, a little bit surprised. "Araki-san lives in a shop?"

She shook off that thought as a stupid one. Zyra sure lived in the apartment above the shop. Though, Kanna didn't know how to enter it. She saw a back door, but she first wanted to be assured she was at the right place. So, she entered the front door.

She slowly opened the door and peeked into the shop. She jumped outta her skin when she heared a ring and entered the shop. A woman entered the shop from a room in the back.

"Helo, welcome to the D-Chip Shop. How may I help you?" asked the woman.

"Ugh, um I..." Kanna stuttered shyly, looking down and rubbing the floor with her toe. "I'm seeking for this adress."

She showed the note to the woman, who took it and read it.

"You're at the right place. What do you need?" she asked.

"I was searching for Araki Zyra, ma'am. Does she live here?" Kanna asked shyly. The woman sighed.

"Oh, alright." she said, visibly dissapointed by something. She then frowned. "What did she do now?"

"N-nothing. We're paired up for a school project." said Kanna.

"A school project? Zyra didn't tell me about it." said the woman. She again sighed, closing her eyes and putting her hands on her hips. "That's just typical for her."

"..." Kanna glanced nervously around.

"Ah, yes." the woman smiled. "I'm Zyra's mother, Araki Misao. Zyra's upstairs in her room."

Kanna now understood why the woman was acting like this. She went upstairs and entered the corridor.

"Second door from the right." she heared Misao yelling.

Kanna bit her lip and breathed deeply. She had no idea what Zyra's room would look like and she imagined it as a dark and cold place, just as she heared it from her classmates. Though, her classmates descriebed Zyra also as a serial killer, which even Kanna found stupid. She knocked.

"I'm not hungry." she heared a reply from the other side.

"Araki-san, it's me." she said, sweatdropping. The door then opened.

"Usagi? Come in!" Zyra was really surprised when she saw her.

Kanna entered the room. She was honestly surprised when she realized nothing was the way she imagined it. She imagined skulls, dark walls, black candles and lots of blood. No wonder why she was so surprised. Zyra looked curiously at her.

"Why are you doing here?" asked Zyra. Kanna put down her backpack.

"I'm here because of the project we got." she said. "We need to bring it to sensei tommorow."

"Oh, that? I did it three days ago." said Zyra. "I thought you wouldn't come, so I did it by myself."

"Why did you think I wouldn't come?" asked Kanna.

"Because of all those lies the others told you about me." said Zyra. "Don't worry. I anyways wanted to share the credits for the project with you."

"Ugh, okay." Kanna blinked. "Wait, lies?"

"And I hoped you'd already figured it out by yourself." said Zyra, with a smirk on her face.

"Mmm, well, some of the things they said were indeed unbelievable." said Kanna, downcasted. "So, it ain't true too that you live with a demon Digimon and that you beat up a 12 year old boy?"

"Actually, that's true." said Zyra. Kanna froze. She was afraid of demon Digimon, ever since her babysitter told her the story about a Boogeymon who would eat her up if she didn't go to bed straight at 8 PM.

"And where is he?" asked Kanna, glancing nervously around.

"I guess he's here somewhere. Hey, Demi!" Zyra yelled. Kanna heared wing flapping and saw a figure flying past her. She yelped and hid behind Zyra, gripping the older girl's arm and shut her eyes.

"What's up with her?" she heared a voice.

"She's a novice." said Zyra. "And I bet someone told her the Boogeymon Story."

"Oh. I understand. Though, that story is overestimated." said the other voice.

"Nee, Kanna-san. You can open your eyes." said Zyra. "And please stop gripping my arm. It's already red like a tomato."

Kanna opened her eyes and eased her grip.

"Gomen ne." said Kanna and looked at the Digimon in front of her. She held her breath as he saw a little bat-like creature. "Is this...?"

"This is DemiDevimon. He's my mum's partner. Demi, this is Usagi Kanna, a new student in my class." Zyra introduced them.

"It is nice to meet you, Usagi-san." DemiDevimon bowed politely. Kanna blinked in surprise.

"Ugh, I guess it's nice to meet you too, then." she said, still a little bit nervous. Still she was relieved it's only a DemiDevimon and not a Digimon like DeviDramon or Boogeymon.

"Zyra-chan usually dosen't bring friends." said DemiDevimon.

"Why?" asked Kanna. Zyra sighed.

"Ain't it obvious?" she asked rethorically. "Besides, I don't have friends. Well, except Demi, Tatsuya-kun, who's my cousin, and Takato-kun."

"Ain't you a bit upset that you don't have friends?" asked Kanna.

"Why should I be upset about having fake friends?" asked Zyra. "Even you thought I'm a monster until you knew me better."

"Gomen nasai." said Kanna. "I didn't think of you as a monster. It's just..." she trailed off, feeling ashamed.

"Forgiven and forgotten." Zyra smiled warmly. Kanna still looked sadly down. "Nee, I'm already used to it. It ain't your fault. People usually judge other people or even Digimon on sight and don't even want to know them better. I gotta admit, you had guts to come to my place and face the monster."

Kanna looked at Zyra, surprised.

"The monster, that are your prejudices." explained Zyra. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Arigato." Kanna said.

"So, are you going to stay and visit me leater again or are you still afraid of me?" asked Zyra. Kanna smiled self-confidently.

"I won against the monster. Do I need to say anything more?" she said.

**-End of Flashback-**

"After that, we became best friends. Maybe she seems to be cold, but Zyra is a really nice girl. She told me that she beat up that sixth grader because he was harrasing a 2nd grade girl." Kanna laughed softly.

"That's surprising. You were afraid of a DemiDevimon?" Terriermon chuckled. Kanna sighed.

"Ignore him." said Lopmon, who rolled with her eyes. "I was very surprised today about Zyra handling those gossips so casualy."

"She's surprising me too." said Kanna. "She always has some strange ideas, as if living in her own world. But on the other hand, she just know the right solution for a situation, even if it's crazy."

"I'd rather say she's crazy." Terriermon snickered.

"Crazy, but goodhearted." said Kanna.

**xXx**

"What's up, Guilmon?" asked Takato, while doing his homework (English, for the curious). He was in the library along with Guilmon. Except one or two students, their Digimon and the librarian, they were alone.

"I don't know, I just have a strange feeling in my stomache." said Guilmon. "I don't understand it."

Takato sighed and shut his books. He turned to Guilmon.

"What kind of feeling?" he asked.

"As if something bad is gonna happen. And I think I know Impmon and Lucemon." Guilmon's ears lowered as on his face appeared a confused and sad expression. "But I can't remember. I just can't remember. Takatoooo..." he squealed like a sad puppy. "What's wrong with me?"

"Ugh, I don't know it either." said Takato, surprised and a little bit worried.

"My memories are gone..." whispered Guilmon sadly. "And I don't understand why. Why, Takato-chan?"

"I don't know." Takato shook his head. "I don't understand it either."

"And my instincts say I should fight when I'm in their near... why?" asked Guilmon, again squealing. "Takatooo!"

Takato sweatdropped.

"I don't know. Really, I don't know, Guilmon. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." Takato sighed. "You'll just have to wait for your memories to return. If they return." he added.

Guilmon lowered his head down. He felt Takato patting his head. He looked up at the boy, who had a sour smile on his face.

"Well, look it on the bright side. If it wasn't them, we'd never meet." said Takato. Guilmon smiled, waving with his tail. Takato sighed. Guilmon sometimes really acted like a big puppy.

**xXx**

"Satoru..." Satoru looked at BlackAgumon. He was reading a manga, lying on the bed, while BlackAgumon was sitting on a couch, looking through the window.

"'sup, BlackAgumon?" asked Satoru.

"Say, ain't you worried?" asked BlackAgumon.

"About what?" asked Satoru.

"About the whole situation." explained BlackAgumon.

"Not really. If you mean them, then there's no worry. Zyra knows what she's doing." said Satoru. "Usually."

"I'm not sure about it. After all, I and Akira fought them in the War of Darkness." said BlackAgumon.

"You did? Dude, why didn't you tell me earlier?" said Satoru as he sat up.

"You never asked." said BlackAgumon.

"Coz I didn't know it. So, what was it like?" asked Satoru.

"Terrible." said BlackAgumon. "Luckily, I and Akira managed to survive, but... some didn't..."

"..." Satoru wasn't sure what to reply.

"I knew them. I and Akira were close with the Shadow Tamers, as well as some of our other friends. Akira even had a crush on Arisa once." said BlackAgumon.

"But she dumped him." Satoru guessed. BlackAgumon nodded.

"She was afraid he might get hurt, but that's an another story." he said. "All I can say is that we can't trust them. Though, during the War, they looked like they weren't themsleves. Like something changed them from their DigiCores onwards." said BlackAgumon. He looked at the dark sky. Satoru joined him.

"I'm really worried." BlackAgumon continued. "Everything's changing. And the future is uncertain."

"I don't think you should worry so much. Just try to adapt to your new life." said Satoru. BlackAgumon sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever adapt." he said and lowered his head. Despite the fact he liked Satoru, he still missed Akira, his true Tamer.

He simply wished to be with him again.

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


	5. An Another Victim

I don't have anything smart to say here, so let's start the chapter:

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 04: **

**An Another Victim**

Greg stretched as he was walking down the corridor along with Armadillomon. They had just finished dinner and were on their way to their room.

"Why do the teachers here always have to give us so much homework?" Greg complained.

"Well, if you had done your homework yesterday, you'd have less to do today." said Armadillomon, rolling with his eyes. Greg grinned toothly, but he froze as he heared a chilling scream.

"What the-?!"

"It's coming from there!" said Armadillomon, pointing down the corridor. The two run, again hearing a loud cry. It seemed to belong to a boy. They entered the next corridor and saw a boy lying on the cold floor.

"Is-is he alive?" asked Armadillomon, gulping. Greg kneeled down and checked his pulse.

"He is..." he breathed a sigh of relief. "But he's injured. We should better call the teachers."

He added as he noticed that the boy, who seemed to be 15, was bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"Wonder where his partner is." said Armadillomon. He looked worriedly at his Tamer. "Greg, what if it was the same thing which killed the partner of that girl the other day?"

"I don't know." Greg shook his head. He bit his lip. Usually, he would light up such serious situations, but he had no answer for the even which happened.

**xXx**

Leater, that evening, the principal and the teachers send the students back to their rooms. As they assumed, someone attacked Akihiro and his partner Tsukaimon and he killed Tsukaimon, wounding Akihiro. The scream Greg heared was Akihiro's as his partner died.

Now, it was morning, the next day. Kanna, who was, along with Takato, Guilmon, Lopmon and Terriermon sitting at a small table in the canteen, played with her breakfast (made of boiled eggs, salad and toast). She was very worried about what happened.

"May we join you?"

Everyone rose their head and noticed Ember along with Jinxmon, holding their plates.

"Sure." Kanna nodded and the two sat down.

"Hi, Ember-san." Takato greeted her. He noticed her worried expression. "What is it?"

"If that ain't obvious. It's because of what happened to that boy yesterday." Jinxmon rolled with her eyes, answering instead of her Tamer.

"It's horrible what happened." said Lopmon.

"I agree. Also, 5 days between two murders is a little time-span. If I was the Phantom Killer, I'd take a week and then strike again." said Terriermon.

"Terriermon!" Kanna and Lopmon yelled. Guilmon shook his head.

"This really ain't no time nor place for such a joke." he said.

"I heared that Akihiro's parents came this morning to get him." said Ember worriedly. "They're still here, as he didn't wake up yet."

"And what if he dosen't never ever wake up again?" asked Terriermon. He now earned a glare from everyone.

"He just has to." said Takato. "Besides, Zyra-chan went through it seven times and she survived."

"What?" Ember and Jinxmon looked at Takato, confused.

"Have you heared the rumours Yukishiro set?" asked Kanna. Ember nodded.

"I did, but I didn't pay much attention..." she said.

"They're actually true." said Lopmon.

"So, that Zyra-girl is really the partner of the 7 Great Demon Lords?" Jinxmon's eyes wided in surprise.

"Yes and they all once died one after one. Actually, before she found it out." added Takato.

"That must've been really painful." said Ember.

"It sure was. I guess that's one of the reasons why Zyra-chan wants to find out who the Phantom Killer is." said Kanna.

"Want to join?" asked Terriermon. He again earned a glare from Kanna.

"Ugh, um... I'm not sure..." said Ember. "It sounds dangerous."

"Don't be such a sissy. The life as a Tamer is supposed to be dangerous." said Jinxmon. Ember frowned and looked for her backpack.

"Right guys?" Jinxmon turned to the rest. She yelped in pain as Ember hit her on the head with a book.

"I'm not a sissy." hissed Ember. "I'm just careful."

Everyone gulped as they saw her dark expression. Ember quickly calmed down and put her book in her backpack.

"Speaking of painful, something's going on there!" said Terriermon, pointing to the other end of the canteen. Kanna and Takato sweatdropped as they saw Zyra and Leana in a heated argument.

"Pull that back! I'll give you five seconds!" yelled Zyra.

"What? I was only saying the truth!" Leana replied.

"You're lying! Stop accusing people without an evidence!"

"No, I don't! I'm well assured a Demon Tamer like you is the culprit!"

"SHADUP!" Zyra yelled. She was about to litteraly attack Leana and choke her with her bare hands, if Zatch didn't stop her. He grabbed her by her hand.

"Araki-san, stop it!" he said. "She's not worth it."

Zyra frowned, looking at him and then glared at Leana. She managed to break free of Zatch's grip. She then left.

Impmon and Lucemon, who watched this fight (well aware they were one the reasons Zyra started it).

"Sheesh, this was a close call." said Zatch as he and Kamemon joined the two.

"More than close." said a calming, feminine voice. It belonged to Renamon, who approached them along with Kyoko, Riley and Biyomon.

"I heared some students wanted to get Wazashi. Zyra-san would end up punished badly if she came her a minute-two earlier." added Biyomon.

"Zyra-chan should learn to control herself." said Riley. "Though, you can't blame her for following her 'Zyra Code'."

"Zyra Code?" asked Kyoko, looking at Riley confused.

"Yupp. She told me once 'bout it. One of the rules state that 'if someone threatens her, it's no big deal, but if someone threatens her friends, then it becomes personal'." explained Riley.

"That's a strange Code." said Kamemon.

"I agree. Dosen't threating the person in question already personal?" asked Biyomon.

"Seems like it ain't in this case." Renamon said, flicking her tail.

"I think she should've ask Dae for some temper-control lessons. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"You mean Dae, as in Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath?" asked Zatch, emphasising the word 'Wrath'.

"Hey, he learned how to control his temper with Chiaki-sensei and Airu's help." said Lucemon. "Though, I still don't think it would be a good idea to tick him off."

Lucemon snickered. He turned then to Impmon.

"Let's go get her." he said. The latter nodded and the two followed Zyra.

Zyra was still angry at Leana for spreading such lies through school. She sighed after walking a bit around the school.

"Instead of getting myself into trouble, I should rather search for that Phantmon Killer." she told herself and groaned.

"You know, talking with yourself is a sign of getting slowly nuts." said a voice behind her. Zyra turned around and smiled as she saw Impmon and Lucemon.

"Sorry for leaving you behind guys." she said. "And no, I'm not nuts. I just feel I could rip apart Yukishiro for telling lies."

She slowly got angry again.

"Okay, next time, we'll totally send ya to Dae. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon. "Chill down."

"Thanks, guys for caring about me." said Zyra.

"That's our job." said Impmon.

"So, what's next?" asked Lucemon.

"We should better go to our classroom, but I think we have still enough time to go and get a talk with Akihiro-kun. I heared he's still here, in the nursery." said Zyra.

**xXx**

"The entrance to this room is forbbiden!" said MagnaAngemon strictly. "Go back to your classes."

Zyra frowned. She, Impmon and Lucemon were in front of the nursery, guarded by MagnaAngemon. As far as Zyra knew, inside were the principal, the school nurse, Akihiro and his parents.

"Is Akihiro-kun awake? I really need to speak to him. Maybe he saw his attacker." pleaded Zyra, performing the 'puppy-face'. MagnaAngemon stood there as a statue, cold and unimpressed.

"You have no right to question him." said MagnaAngemon. "Besides, he dosen't remember anything. This case ain't something for a Rookie student like you. The Rangers will take care of it. Now scram!"

Zyra narrowed her eyes and walked away angrily, followed by the two Demon Lords. As she got out of MagnaAngemon's sight, she stuck out her tounge towards him.

"Stupid MagnaAngemon." she muttered, checking her D-Pod.

_"MagnaAngemon._

_Level: Ultimate. Type: Archangel. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Wind Guardians, Virus Busters. _

_It has eight shining, silver wings. MagnaAngemon's mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and it has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. Furthermore, although it is the speaker for the essence of "Light" trying to preserve the order of the Digital World, and is usually in the shape of a priest, when the Digital World is overturned by the essence of "Darkness", it changes into its Battle Mode (Sentou Keitai) and attacks the evil. In its Battle Mode, it consigns the opponent to oblivion with the Beam Shield on its left arm and the holy sword Excalibur equipped to its right arm. Also, although MagnaAngemon has a personality replete with gentleness and kindness when it is in Priest Mode (Shinkan Keitai), it takes on an austere personality when it is in Battle Mode. MagnaAngemon wears a Holy Ring on its right wrist and bears the Crest of Hope on its forehead. The DigiCode on its Heaven's Gate reads Hebunzu Geto (Heaven's Gate) and the DigiCode on its Excalibur and ribbons reads Dejitaru Monsuta (Digital Monster)._

_Attacks: Gate of Destiny, Excalibur, Magna Antidote, Soul Vanisher, Angel Rod."_

"If he thinks I'd give up so easily, then he challanged the wrong person." said Zyra.

"I don't like that MagnaAngemon. Something's strange about him." said Lucemon.

"Why? Did you sense any darkness?" asked Impmon. Lucemon shook his head.

"Actually no. It felt more like..." he paused a bit. "...well, like corrupted light. Something like what happened before Ophanimon turned into Ophanimon Falldown Mode."

"You mean Hinaki Chihiro's Gatomon? The one Lilith called Phany?" asked Zyra.

"Yupp, that's her." said Lucemon.

"Well, whatever's going on here, I'm gonna find it out." said Zyra, with a determinated expression with a smirk on her face.

_[Try by Pink plays]_

Whispers everywhere. It was hard to ignore the today's gossips. And the ones who spread them.

Laura never was the type of girl who'd spread gossips, wether they're about her enemies or her friends. She very well knew how some girls could be mean. In her ex-school, some jelaous girls tried to spread the rumour Laura had a rare disease which would infect everyone on contact. The headmistress had to intervene to stop them.

That's why her partner Sparrowmon was always so over-protective over Laura. Even Mervamon was tense everytime someone tried to talk to Laura. She had seen Tamers of other Digimon dieing, and she didn't want that the same happens to Laura.

Laura stopped walking as she saw Leana and the Sistermon Twins talking with several other girls and their Digimon. She remembered how Zyra almost picked a fight with Leana in the school canteen. She could understand why Zyra was so protective over her friends. After all, no one was fond of demon Digimon and especially of the Demon Lords. Laura was a little bit awed by Zyra's courage to cope with the problems with ease.

Leana herself reminded Laura on an another girl she met long ago. It was the very same day she met Sparrowmon, who was exploring the forest near her hometown. The spoiled, rich girl named Sara saw Sparrowmon and wanted her for herself. She was chasing the poor Digimon with a group of Rookie Tamers whom she payed to get her Sparrowmon. The Digimon wasn't really pleased with it and avoided the attackers with all her might. She was however hit, and fell. She met Laura, who was watching the mad chase and Laura protected her. Just as she was about to get hit by an attack, Sparrowmon grabbed her and lift her up to the sky where she placed her on her back. Laura remembered how Sara was furious and deceided that if she can't have Sparrowmon, no one can. Laura had found at that time two X-Loaders in an old memory box left by her great grandparents Shawn and Risa, which reassembled into a D-Pod, making Sparrowmon her partner. With Laura's help, they managed to beat Sara and her team.

Laura now realized that a similar challange waited here too. She listened to the girl's chit-chat.

"Wait, you really think O'Neal is the killer?" asked one of the girls.

"I'm hundred percent sure." said Leana. "I mean, why not? He's mean, he mistreats the other students. I wouldn't be surprised if he and his Piedmon get so mad they go into Kill Mode."

"They really can't stop." Sparrowmon sighed.

"That are school gossipers. What they say_ 'is'_ true." Laura rolled with her eyes.

"Stupid gossipers. I don't think that the culprit was a student." said Mervamon.

"Then tell it them. They do believe." replied Sparrowmon.

"Girls, believe ME, they won't listen. Once they have spectacular news, they'll spread it in the whole school. You heared what happened to Araki-san." said Laura.

"Those gossips seem to be like virus." said Mervamon. "Tsk, as if the students here don't have anything smarter to do."

"We have. I would like to find out who the true culprit is." said Laura.

"But that won't be easy." said Sparrowmon. "The principal won't let us research."

"Who said he has to know about it?" asked Laura. "It's our private investigation."

"Yes, but even the privatest investigation can be interupted by a higher authority." they heared a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Nate, Erik, Wizardmon, Agumon and Wormmon. The voice seemed to belong to Nate.

"I ain't sure 'bout this." said Erik. "It's really dangerous. We're litteraly facing the unknown."

"Don't be such a sissy." Mervamon rolled with her eyes. "Of course we're facing the unknown as we don't know who that Phantom Killer is."

"We ain't the only ones who are searching for the Phantom Killer. Araki-san is also on move." said Nate.

"And she dosen't seem like she'll play according to the rules." added Agumon.

"She's either brave, or foolish." said Wormmon.

"I agree with Wormmon. I don't see any good ending of this adventure." said Erik.

"I don't think that matters anymore." said Wizardmon. "Zyra is definetly stubborn to the same extent as her ancestors."

"And you knew them?" asked Sparrowmon. Wizardmon nodded.

"You heared about the latest gossips?" Mervamon suddenly changed the theme.

"About what?" asked Agumon. Laura frowned.

"Yukishiro is spreading the rumour that O'Neal-kun and Piedmon are the ones responsible for the murders." she said. Her expression darkened.

"That's a straight lie." said Nate. "Why should he kill other student's Digimon?"

"I agree with Nate. Bullies of Brian's sort only seek attention, but they wouldn't go so far. Besides, those kills started several years ago. I believe it's the same murderer. The questions are: what is his motive, why is he targeting the school and who is his next victim." said Wizarmon, as his eyes sparkled.

Zyra hit the chair with her foot, pushing it under the desk. The classes ended for today, but the gosspis didn't. Zyra could still hear some girls, and even boys, talking with her or giving her looks.

"Yukishiro's gonna pay for this." she muttered angrily as she got out of the classroom.

"Revenge? Sounds interesting. What's the plan? Ba-Boom!" asked Impmon.

"I kinda have no idea. But I guess I'll come up with something." said Zyra.

"If you need help, just ask." said Lucemon. Zyra sighed, while similing.

"Should've seen that coming." she said, closing her eyes.

"What?" Lucemon and Impmon were confused. Zyra opened her eyes, smiling at them.

"You're offering help when it comes to battle strategies and revenges, etc. But when I need help with maths, you always try to get away." said Zyra.

"Maths is usually Barb's field. Just like other scientific subjects." said Lucemon. Zyra sighed.

"Hey, Araki-san!"

"What now?" she turned around and saw Greg and Armadillomon.

"'sup?" she asked as she got approached.

"I heared the rumours about you..." Greg trailed off. He didn't seem to be nervous, yet he wasn't sure how to act in Zyra's near.

"Yeah, so?" asked Zyra curiously. "They're true, BTW."

"I just wanted to be sure." said Greg. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Why are you asking?" asked Zyra.

"Just...because..." Greg looked around. He then smiled. "It's kinda crazy that out of all humans you share the DigiSoul with 7 Digimon."

"I'm still not sure how that could happen." Zyra lied. She knew very well how it happened, but she wasn't ready to share this secret.

"Well, anyways. If you need help, you can ask me." said Greg.

"Really, thanks." Zyra blinked. She then frowned and crossed her arms. She was suspicious of the boy's motives. "Why?"

"Greg has a sixth sense which tells him which people he can trust." Armadillomon then looked with a dubious expression on his friends at his partner. "Which usually dosen't work and brings us only into trouble."

"Well, you're my Digimon partner. That also means you're my partner in crime." said Greg. Zyra giggled.

"Thanks for the offer guys. I appriciate it." she said.

"I also heared you're searching for the Phantom Killer. And I'd like to join it." said Greg with a determinated expression on his face.

"Who did you tell that?" asked Zyra.

"Ember and Jinxmon." Armadillomon answered. "They're in our class."

"Alright. But I'm not responsible if you get hurt." said Zyra.

"Cool!" Greg smiled fascinatedly.

"Hey, Z-chan!" The five turned and saw Satoru, Chie, Veemon and BlackAgumon running towards them. They seemed to be alarmed by something.

"What happened?" asked Zyra.

"You should see what's going on in the canteen." said Veemon.

"What?" asked Impmon.

"Yukishiro and that girl with the Mervamon and Sparrowmon, Laura, have a cat-fight." said BlackAgumon.

"Really?" Zyra blinked.

"Yeah, com'n." said Chie. They then went to the school canteen.

"Any idea why they're fighting?" asked Greg.

"Yukishiro accused O'Neal-kun for being the Phantmon Killer." said Satoru. "Blaze-san stepped in, defending him and saying that Yukishiro is a big fat liar and Yukishiro badmouthed her as a result."

"We should better hurry up before one of the teachers arrives." said Greg. They all agreed with him.

Ad they arrived, there was already a large crowd surrounding Leana and Laura, who were glaring at each other like two angry cats, fighting over each other's territory. Mervamon, Sparrowmon, Blanc and Noir were tense, simply waiting who'll first strike. Zyra looked around and noticed Erik, Wormmon, Nate, Wizardmon, Agumon. Erik seemed to be worried about Laura. Agumon and Wormmon were nervous, fearing that the quarrel would escalate. Nate and Wizardmon looked like they'd jump imediantly between the two if something happens.

Zyra, Greg, Satoru, Chie and the Digimon joined Kitomi, Tinkermon and Dobermon, who also watched the fight.

"What's the situation?" Veemon asked.

"Not good. They'll get themselves into trouble if they keep on like this." said Dobermon.

"Serves them right." Tinkermon smirked. The Digimon and their Tamers narrowed their eyes and looked at her. Tinkermon sweatdropped. "What?"

"Stop spreading lies in the school!" said Laura. "It's already hard enough without your gossips."

"What? I'm only saying what I think. I know my rights." said Leana. She crossed her arms and smirked. "Besides, everyone here knows that O'Neal should get kicked out; Phantom Killer or not."

Zyra glanced to the corner of the room. She noticed Brian with Piedmon. Brian was leaned on the wall, with crossed arms and a frown on his face. After Leana's comment, he left the room. Zyra mentally noted to take care of him leater.

"Besides, it's not like anyone cares for _'them'_." said Leana.

"I think she means Kunai-san and Akihiro-san." said Greg. "Since they were partnered with demonic type Digimon, no one liked them and they had problematic behavior."

He noticed Zyra's surprised expression.

"No offence to you, Zyra-san." he said, sweatdropping. Zyra blinked, thinking a little bit about his words.

"How can you say something like that?" asked Laura. "How would you feel when someone accuses you for murdering a student?"

"Why should someone accuse me? I'm not a Demon Tamer." Leana smirked and glanced over to Zyra. "Besides, everyone knows how demon tamers are. Evil."

Zyra clenched her fists and rushed over to the two.

SLAP!

Leana fell down due the impact of the slap. Her right cheek was red as a crab. She placed her hand over it; signs of tears were seen in her eyes.

Everyone else stared at them in shock. No one dared to comment Zyra's reaction, not even breath, in fear that the Demon Tamer would turn against them.

"I knew it." said Leana as she got up. She was angry. "I knew it! I told you all that it's true!"

Zyra glared at Leana, shaking still from the shock and andrenaline she felt from their confrontation. Her heart raced, despite the fact she tried to calm down.

"Stop it you two!"

Sousoke and Ryuu stepped between them; Sousoke being turned to Leana, while Ryuu took care of Zyra.

"Move." Zyra said coldly.

"Araki, if you don't stop with it, we'll have to call the teachers. You'll only get yourself into more trouble. And you're now in deep trouble." said Ryuu. Leana on the other side smirked as she heared it.

"You are also in trouble Yukishiro, so quit smirking." said Sousoke strictly.

"Why?" asked Leana, narrowing her eyes.

"For challanging other students. You have now two options: either we'll tell the teachers, or you two will stop with it and withdraw." said Sousoke.

Leana glared at him, then glared at Zyra. She then lift her nose and walked away.

Zyra returned the glare with the same intensity, and once Leana left, she sighed. She could feel the other students looks on her back and she bit her lip, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

She twitched as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, ready to defend herself.

She noticed it was Laura, who smiled. The smile seemed to be a warm, encouraging, without any accusation. Zyra smiled back. The adrenaline withdrew and she felt tired.

The only thing she wished now was to get into her bed.

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


	6. Grounded

There's no break for the heros in this chap either... Though, I bet no one expected this plot twist ;P

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 05:**

**Grounded**

_'The War of Darkness is the greatest Human-Digimon war held since the First War, in which the DigiDestenied Taiki Yagami, Agumon, Sora Itomi, Biyomon, Matt Iromoto and Gabumon battled Reapermon to save both worlds. The War of Darkness was started by the 7 Great Demon Lords, particulary by Lucemon Chaos Mode and the former ruler of the Dark Area GranDracmon after the mysterious dissapearance (and leater death) of the 7 Shadow Tamers, the former partners of the Demon Lords. After succesfully beating Yggdrassils Royal Army and killing Yggdrassil, the Nightmare Soliders Army started to destroy Plane after Plane, starting from the Desert Plane onwards. The Celestial Army managed to hold them off for a while, but was beaten at the Fight Over the Guardian Academy in the Clockwork Plane. The same happened to the Olympus XII, who tried to defend the Olymp Temple and a greater part of the Forest Plane. The last, and probably biggest clash was at the Souveregin Plane, where the Nightmare Soliders fought the United Army and was beat...'_

Wizardmon was, along with Nate and Agumon in the school library. Nate was doing his homework, so Wizardmon took the liberty to read the Digimon History book Nate got.

"Ain't really detailed." he muttered. "There were much more battles than those few."

"Usually, history books descriebe only the most important events." said Agumon.

"I noticed that." Wizardmon shut the book.

He knew it very well, as he was one of the generals. Wizardmon was surprised how he still could remember every little detail of the battles. Different from other Digimon, he didn't forget, despite trying. He couldn't forget. He didn't want to forget.

The memories were painful indeed, but he couldn't live without them. That pain gave him strenght for a new tommorow.

"Say, Wizardmon..."

Wizardmon rose his head, to see Nate with a questioning expression on his face.

"What was dad like? I mean, when he was younger." said Nate. Wizardmon couldn't help but smile. Nathan wasn't really close with his father but more with his mother. Noah was also very busy as a Guard Tamer, but despite everything, he tried to spend as much time with his son as he could.

"He was stubborn. Really, really stubborn." said Wizardmon. "And not really social. Though, I can't say that I wasn't also stubborn. We often quarreled, especially at the start. Though, leater, after Noah met your mother, he became more open."

Wizardmon sighed with a smirk on his face as he remembered how Noah blushed when Nora kissed him the first time. It was right after the Digital Resistance defeaded Tammy and her Gizumon army and Yggdrassil who deceided to withdraw and leave humans and Digimon alone. Nora, who went back to the DigiWorld with her father, still kept on sneaking to the Real World to see Noah.

"Ah, only those who felt it can understand love." said Agumon, apperantly reading Wizardmon's thoughts. Wizardmon rolled with his eyes.

Ember was sitting under a tree at the school grounds, reading a book. Jinxmon was next to her, having a nap. Ember then shut her book and placed it on her lap, leaning on the tree and closing her eyes. She couldn't concentrate. She witnessed yesterday the fight between Laura and Leana, and leater Zyra and Leana and she heared what Leana said about people like her. That they are evil.

Ember was since she was five marked as one of those 'demon tamers' and the students in her ex-school were even meaner to her.

She was born in Los Angeles in California, America and her parents were scientist. Till her fifth year, she was an average girl. However, one even changed her life forever.

Ember still remembered her mother's screams, the hot licking of the flames which slowly engulfed the house. It was an inferno made of flames and smoke which swallowed everything dear to her. Her house, her old life and her biological mother.

They said it was an lavatory accident. Maybe. But because of that 'accident' Ember lost, not only her mother, she also lost her arm and had to replace it with a metalic one. Ember noticed the looks some students gave her when they realized her arm was a fake. Those looks made her very nervous and she felt like a creep. However, Zyra and her friends didn't even seem to notice. Ember was thankful for that.

One event brought, at least, a little bit light in her dark past.

**-Flashback-**

Ember watched, eyes filled with tears, how the men slowly placed the coffin with her mum's burned body into the previously empty grave. He was clutching her father's hand with her right, healthy one. Her left was hidden under the long sleeve of her dress.

Ember felt a parasite inside her body. It ate her, chomping and munching everything inside. Not even the tears, her loud cries and sobs could stop it.

She couldn't bear it anymore. She ran away.

She ran and ran, not knowing where. She ignored her father's calls. She just wanted to get the hell out of the place.

After hours and hours of running (at least Ember felt so), she collapsed as she entered a park. Once she woke up, she realized she was lying on the ground. The wet grass cooled her body. As she sat up, she felt dizzy and closed her eyes. Once the dizziness faded she opened them and was surprised to see a Baby leveled Digimon which looked like a Kiimon, but had grey fur, red beady eyes and two fangs.

"Who are you?" asked Ember.

"My name is Achmon and I'm your partner." said the Digimon in a feminine voice.

"My partner?" asked Ember. She couldn't remember any Digimon called Achmon.

"Yes. I was made by your sadness, sorrow and despair. Guess that's why I'm a virus type." said Achmon. "I'm here to help you."

"My sadness..." Ember looked at Achmon, unsure what to do. Still, if she was the one who created Achmon, then she should accept her. Right?

"Okay then." she smiled warmly.

**-End of Flashback-**

Years later, she attended an American Digimon Academy when she was old enough. Achmon at that time passed her In-Traning level called Bramon (a Yaamon look-like Digimon, but with the same color schemes like Achmon, two fangs, and she got a tail) and digivoluved to her Rookie form Jinxmon. However, just as she started, her father started to date a japanese lady who had three children (younger boy, and two older girl and boy who had also Digimon partners).

Ember never liked them and felt that her father is replacing her mother. Yet, she couldn't blame him. He was probably too missing his wife and just had to move on. Also, Jinxmon and Ember's father didn't get along as he didn't like virus Digimon as he was afraid that Jinxmon would hurt Ember. Also, he had a Piximon as a partner, a vaccine type, and once threatened Jinxmon that if she hurts his daughter he'll order Piximon to delete her.

Ember was dismayed when her father one day said there was a better job in japan, and they's move to DigiCity, along with his fiancé and her kids, whom he than married. Ember, nor Jinxmon were fond of Ember's new mom (Jinxmon, after Ember told her to not call her that, started to call her Miss Intruder). The lady seemed to be nice, but Jinxmon had a eerie feeling around her and her Digimon partner, and was also bombarded by glares from the two oldest kids and their Digimon. The youngest one, Ember's half-brother, seemed to like her though.

Ember suddenly felt like someone was taking away her book from her. She opened her eyes and rose, noticing Brian who held her book, smirking darkly. Jinxmon also awoke and stood up, frowning.

"Please, give it back." said Ember.

"'Please, give it back.'" Brian imitated her in a squeaking tone. "Try to get it back."

He then laughed.

"Hey, leave Ember alone, or I'll-!" Jinxmon suddenly shut her mouth, gulping and sweatdropping as she saw Piedmon glaring at her.

"Or what? Attack us?" Piedmon laughed. Jinxmon bared her teeth angrily. As a Rookie, she couldn't do much against Piedmon. Also, Ember was R- on the ranking system, while Brian was a C. They would lose anyways.

"Stop teasing them!"

Brian turned his head to his next 'victims'. It were Kyoko, Biyomon, Riley and Renamon, who didn't want to watch the mistreat anymore.

"How cute. The school patrol squad is gonna arrest me." Brian mocked them, laughing.

"If you don't stop, you'll get yourself into trouble. Do you really want that?" said Renamon calmly.

"I don't care. The principal can't throw me out." said Brian.

"You know what you..." Riley stepped out angrily. "You're just a mean, egoistic, spoiled brat!"

Brian glared at her angrily. Riley gulped and stepped back.

"Please, can't we solve this without violence?" asked Kyoko. She gulped as she saw Brian's expression.

"Guess no." whispered Biyomon.

"Why don't you brats go somewhere and play your 'wittle girly games' or whatever and just leave me alone?" said Brian. There was a threat in the tone of his voice.

"Only if you stop mistreat other students." Riley rose her voice.

"Then I'm gonna pick on you." Brian smirked, throwing the book behind his shoulders. It landed on the grass with a soft 'thump'.

_[Battle Cry by Skillet plays]_

"Touch only one hair and you're done." said a sharp, feminine voice. Brian turned around and saw Zyra, along with Lucemon and Impmon. She self-confidently walked over to him, standing only several inches away from him. "If you pick on my friends, you'll have to deal with me."

Brian smirked. Instead he took the goggles from her head.

"Hey, gimme them back!" Zyra tried to reach them, but Brian held them out of her reach. Lucemon felt a sudden rush of anger as he saw what Brian did. Akinari's goggles had a special value to him. They didn't only remind him on his ex-Tamer, but also on the way how he got them. A long time ago, Akinari told Lucemon how his father bought them for his B-Day, but before he could give them to Akinari, he got involved in a car-crash and died in the hospital. Those goggles were dripped with the blood of Akinari's father, and leater with Akinari's blood. For Lucemon, they were priceless and he didn't like it when Zyra wore them, but could live with it. Yet, what was going on here now was unacceptable.

But before Lucemon could interupt, Zyra took the situation in her hands. She kicked Brian's knee, so that he crouched out of pain and knocked him out. Brian fell, the goggles falling out of his hands. Zyra picked them up, cleaned them and put them on her head.

"That's why you shouldn't mess up with me." she said.

Brian glared at her, clenching his teeth and stood up, rushing towards Zyra, trying to knock her out. He caught Zyra's wrist and bend it in a painful way, behind her back. Zyra cried in pain and clenched her teeth. She kicked Brian with her elbow into his stomache and twirled, kicking him away.

She breathed heavily as Brian stood up. His body hurt, especially his belly and chest. He looked at Zyra bloodthirstily and wanted to attack her again.

"What is going on here!?"

Everyone froze. Zyra looked around and saw students who gathered in a circle around them. They made a path for Wazashi and Babamon.

"Araki, O'Neal, with me! Your Digimon too!" she said, glaring at them. Zyra gulped, glancing over at Brian, who frowned. They then silently followed Wazashi.

**xXx**

Zyra breathed a sigh of relief as she finally got out of Wazashi's office. She at first yelled at Brian and her, then said she'll punish them. Next time, if they behave like barbars, she'll do her best to get them kicked out.

Zyra glared at Brian as they followed Wazashi to a classroom where their punishment shall take place.

"Zennia-sensei will watch over you two." she said and left them, along with the Digimon.

Brian went to the corner of the classroom and sat, along with Piedmon. He crossed his arms, leaning on the chair and put his feet on the table.

Zyra, Lucemon and Impmon sat as far away as possible from them. Zyra crossed her arms and sulked.

Several minutes leater, Yanagiba-sensei and Floramon entered the class. Zyra, who was bored and read her Digimon Analyzer, analyzed Floramon.

_"Floramon._

_Level: Rookie. Type: Plant. Attribute: Data. Family: Wind Guardians, Jungle Troopers. _

_Although it digivolved like a reptile, just like Palmon, it is categorized as an unusual Digimon of the Plant type. Its whole face has the appearance of a flower, and the petal-styled shell usually protects its head like a helmet. When intruders are not around or when it's in a good mood, the petals on its head and both of its arms open up wide. It sees Palmon as its rival, and has a very prideful personality._

_Attacks: Rain of Pollen and Stamen Rope."_

Zennia was a young woman, not more then 25 and she was usually kind to students. She had blonde-orange long straight hair, with a floral band around her forehead and wore a pink silk button up blouse with long sleeves and jeans. Her pale green eyes looked at the two culprits.

"I heared what happened." she said. "And I have one question: why?"

Zyra nor Brian answered. Impmon and Lucemon looked at each other, wondering if they should tell her. They glanced over to Piedmon, was sitting with a serious expression on his face.

Zennia sighed.

"Okay. I should know that I persuaded Roku-san to not punish you so hard. She left it to me, but she said that I should warn you again: if you end up in such fight one more time, the consequences will be... bad." she said.

"Very bad." added Floramon. "We deceided that, as you seem to hate each other, that you'll stay here until you apologize to each other."

Brian and Zyra looked at each other, then looked away with a frown. It was clear they won't apologize.

"I have something to do and I trust you that you won't leave until you say you're sorry. We have cameras in this school." said Zennia and left.

The five were left in silence, with Zyra still sulking. She deceided that she definetly won't apologize to Brian. Zyra heared the chair squeaking and steps as Brian and Piedmon passed her.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "Yanagiba-sensei said we can't leave before we said sorry to each other."

"And what do you think when might happen? In the next five minutes sure not." said Brian. Zyra knew he was right. She crossed her arms on the table and leaned her head.

"Are you coming?"

She blinked, lifting her head and realizing Brian was still standing in front of her.

"Why are you asking?" she asked suspiciously. He shrugged.

"Just because." he said. Zyra stood up.

"And where are we going?" she asked. Brian smirked.

**xXx**

"Look, I have no idea what you're planning, but I don't like it." she said. They were passing the corridor which connected the Main Building with the Student's Building. Brian had a backpack, which he put down. Piedmon opened the window.

"Here!" he said and threw Zyra a water balloon, filled with water and ready to be thrown. She rose her eyebrows.

"What are you planning?" she asked. Brian gave Impmon, Lucemon and Piedmon also water balloons. Impmon and Lucemon seemed to be rather confused. Zyra noticed that below them were students talking, sitting and walking around. She got it now.

Brian threw a water balloon which hit a girl. She cried loudly. Piedmon gave him one more balloon and he hit a Ryudamon, the partner of a boy who just happened to pass.

Brian snickered, while Zyra frowned.

"Hey, look." Piedmon pointed at a group, two boys and a girl of Brian's age.

They were partnered with a Dracmon, a Seadramon and a Puppetmon. Zyra recognized them as the kids who hanged out with Brian. Brian took several water balloons and hit them, making them cry in angriness or try to avoid the hail of water balloons. The Digimon and the two boys looked around for the culprit, but didn't realize it came from above.

_[Someone who Cares by Three Days Grace plays]_

"Say, weren't that your friends?" asked Zyra. "Why did you do that?"

"First they weren't my friends. Second, this was an act of revenge." Brian replied.

"This is childish." said Zyra, crossing her arms.

"Well, I admit it too. But it's funny." said Piedmon, grining toothly. Zyra noticed that Lucemon and Impmon were trying to stiffle their laughter.

"Besides, I don't have friends." said Brian. "Except Piedmon."

"This still ain't an excuse for throwing water balloons at people." said Zyra.

"They hate me anyways. Not like your _'friends'_." said Brian mockingly.

"How do you mean it?" asked Zyra.

"Trust me. It's only a matter of time once they'll ditch you." said Brian. "Once you're _'marked'_ you can't trust anyone. They only faked friendship."

"They won't!" said Zyra defensively. She then calmed down. "Is that what happened to you?"

Brian lowered his head, not answering.

"I think you should tell her. Before she starts to ask questions." said Piedmon. Brian looked at his partner and then at Zyra.

"You sure know how I lived in NY before and that I was kicked out of the Digimon Academies there." said Brian. Zyra nodded. "Well, I guess it all had to do with my father. My parents are divorced. My father owns a company which produces microprocessors essential for making D-Pods and he's often at work, almost never home. My mum left him as he started to neglect her. I still remember their fight. She accused him that his company is more important to him than his wife and son and that he also had a lover. Dad slapped her for that, calling her a whore. The next day, she packed her stuff and never came back."

"I know how you feel. My parents maybe ain't divorced, by my father is a scientist and he's often away. I rarely see him." said Zyra compassionately. Brian glanced over to her and continued.

"My dad quickly found a replacement. I gotta say, I always hated my step-mother and she hated me, especially after I met Piedmon. I did that stuff at the Academies, since I wanted to upset my father. He never quarreled with me the way he did with my mum. He actually never noticed me. He never cared about me." said Brian. "My father brought me here on a buissnes-trip and left me and Piedmon at the Academy, giving the principal enough money to tolerate me for a few months. Since the school needed the money, the principal accepted."

"So, this is your problem." said Zyra.

"Yeah, so? I anyways want to get the hell outta this place." said Brian.

"Don't." Zyra smiled gently. Brian blinked, confused, staring at her. Zyra then looked, with an encouraging smile. "Stay here and fight. It's much better then running away."

Brian looked at her for a while. He then smiled.

"I like you." he said. Zyra blinked surprisedly. "You have guts, unlike most of the students. Maybe there's some hope."

Zyra smiled, and then heared a loud splash. Impmon and Lucemon gave a high-five each other.

"Don't look out." Lucemon warned them.

"Why?" asked Zyra.

"We hit Babamon." said Impmon. Zyra, Brian and Piedmon peeked out, to see Babamon and Wazashi searching for the culprits, yelling angrily. They laughed.

"You two are pretty cool." said Brian. "Who would've said that hanging out with the Demon Lords would be so interesting."

"You saw nothin', pal. We can always go one step more. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"Zyra, throw your water balloon." said Lucemon. "Ain't that bad once you try it."

"..." Zyra looked at the water balloon she still clutched in her hands. "Okay."

She closed her eyes, deceiding to try a random throw. She threw with with all her might. A 'splash' sound was heared, followed by loud curses.

"Sheesh, you hit the principal!" said Brian.

"Wha-?!" Zyra's jaw dropped as she sweatdropped. She looked out of the window to see the principal's head soaked with water.

"Cool, I always wanted to know if the hair on his head is a wig or a dead animal. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, with a grin on his face.

"Sadly, it's real." Lucemon snickered. MagnaAngemon, who was with Kenta, looked upwards. The five froze.

"Let's get out of here." said Brian, taking his backpack.

"You don't have to tell me that twice." said Zyra. The five tried to get as much away from the window as they could. Luckily, there were no cameras in that corridor.

As they got back to the safety of the classroom, with Brian wisely destroying the balloons and hiding the evidence, they all started to laugh.

"Have you seen his face? Priceless!" Brian laughed.

"That was a bullseye." added Piedmon.

"Guys, I never planned to hit the principal. Though, I admit it was fun." said Zyra. "I just hope he didn't see us."

"I don't think so." said Lucemon. "Or we'd be dead data by now."

After a while, the laughter passed and everyone breathed deeply.

"Nee, Brian-kun."

Brian looked at Zyra who extended a hand.

"You said you don't have friends. How about changing it?" she asked. "I'd like to be your friend."

"Are you sure?" Brian looked at her suspiciously.

"Take it or leave it. But the offer still stands. Besides, why not? I gotta admit, I also have a sixth sense for people and I imediantly know whom I can trust and whom I can't. Just as the two knuckle-heads here." said Zyra.

"Hey!" Impmon and Lucemon yelled angrily, glaring at Zyra. Zyra grinned.

"Also, my 'Zyra Code' says that I should give everyone a chance. You got yours now." she added. Brian was at first reluctant, but then took her hand.

"Okay. Say, what's that 'Zyra Code' of yours about?" he asked.

"Oh, just some rules I attempt to hold to everyday." said Zyra. "'Giving chance to everyone, be it foe or friend' is the second on the list."

"What's the first?" asked Piedmon.

"'If something's odd or abnormal, accept it as normal'." she said. She noticed their expressions. "What? It helped me a lot."

They then burst into laughter, with Zyra joining in.

Erik walked around, with Wormmon on his shoulder. He was worried about Laura. Though, it seemed like he was rather worried about his relationship with her. Erik was usually a timid, shy boy and was bullied in school until Laura befriended him. He also secretly had a crush on her.

However, now as Laura was involved in all those things regarding school, the Digimon, Nate's mission, and...well, Nate, Erik felt like she forgot about him. Sure, they were still friends, but he felt something was missing. She spend less time with him then usual. He felt that he had to do something to get her back.

Only, he had no idea what.

_[(V) Volt by Pokemon XY (full ver.) plays]_

Zyra, Lucemon and Impmon were walking towards the library. It was 8 o'clock in the evening and she told her friends they'd try to find out who's the Phantom Killer.

She was surprised when she saw how much of her_ 'friends'_ appeared.

Zyra only told it Takato, Guilmon, Chie, Veemon, Kanna, Terriermon, Lopmon, Satoru and BlackAgumon but along with them were also Zatch, Kamemon, Sousoke, Agumon X, Gabumon X, Ryuu, Dracomon, Nathan, Wizarmdon, Agumon, Greg, Armadillmon, Ember, Jinxmon, Riley, Renamon, Kyoko, Biyomon, Erik, Wormmon, Kitomi, Dobermon, Tinkermon, Laura, Mervamon and Sparrowmon.

"Okaaaaaay..." Zyra sweatdropped. The whole crew was sitting around two large tables. "Didn't though everyone would reply."

"Well, I told it Ember-san and Kitomi-san." said Kanna.

"I guess I mentioned something to Zatch-kun, who told it Ryuu- and Sousoke-kun." said Takato. "Also, Riley found it out and told it Kyoko-san."

"I met Nathan-kun on the way here. He told it Erik-kun and Laura-san." said Chie.

"The same happened to me with Greg-kun." explained Satoru.

"And you really thought we wouldn't come?" asked Laura. "We all want to find out who that Phantom Killer is."

"It's not like I have something against it." said Zyra. "I'm actually fine with it."

"So, what should we do?" asked Kitomi curiously. Zyra turned to Sousoke.

"Are there any reports of the previous victims of the Phantom Killer?" she asked.

"Yupp." Sousoke said.

"Could you get them?" asked Zyra. Sousoke stood up, along with Agumon X and Gabumon X.

"I'm going with you." said Zatch as he and Kamemon stood up.

"Me too." added Kanna. Ryuu also stood up, along with Dracomon. Terriermon and Lopmon remained back.

"Why would you need informations about the previous victims?" asked Erik.

"Ain't it obvious?" asked Satoru. "We need to find a connection between the victims."

"Just like in those CSI series." said Greg, excitedly.

"Right." said Zyra. "We have here a serial murderer and I believe it's one and the same person. We need to find out what urges him to do that."

"You mean like make a psychological profile of the murderer?" said Ember.

"Yupp." said Zyra.

"Where the heck did you get that idea?" asked Takato.

"You should read the trilogy of Dan Wells: I Am Not A Serial Killer, Mr. Monster and I Don't Want to Kill You. The books rock!" said Zyra.

"Okay. And once we find a connection between the victims, how will this help us find out who's the killer?" asked Mervamon.

"No idea." said Zyra.

Everyone made an animefall.

"Try to set up a trap."

Everyone turned around as they saw Brian and Piedmon approaching. And everyone frowned, except Zyra, Lucemon and Impmon, who were rather happy to see him.

"Hi, Brian-kun." she said. "I see you managed to get here."

"Say, can't you call me just Brian? Those suffixes annoy." Brian replied. Zyra shrugged.

"What is he doing here?" asked Takato, clearly showing he ain't happy about Brian being here.

"I told him to come." said Zyra. "Don't give me that look, I have my reasons for it."

"Should I guess? It's the 'Zyra Code' again." said Riley. Zyra nodded.

"'Zyra Code'?" Wizardmon looked at Zyra curiously.

"Yeah, I kinda favored when I was younger Daimon Masaru from Digimon Savers. So I came up with the 'Zyra Code'. Made my life easier." said Zyra.

"And ours more complicated." said Takato and sighed. They heared steps and saw Kanna, Sousoke, Ryuu, Dracomon, Zatch, Kamemon, Agumon X and Gabumon X walking in holding maps with information about the victims. Brian whistled.

"Sheesh, how many are they?" he asked.

"For each year, at least six-seven of them." said Sousoke.

"And multiple that with 10 years, which is just the timespan these murderers are happening since." said Kanna. She looked past the reports and noticed Brian. She frowned. "What's he doing here?"

"Zyra-chan brought him here." said Satoru.

"Wait, don't say it. The 'Code'?" asked Kanna.

"Yepp!" said Satoru. Kanna sighed.

"Why is everyone complaining about my lifestyle?" Zyra groaned. That made some of teens and Digimon laugh, while the others simply sighed.

"Probably because it's odd." said Chie as she put her hands on her hips.

"Shall I remind you of rule one?" asked Zyra, similing.

"No, thanks." Chie shook her head rapidly.

"Okay, so we'll then examine those reports." Zyra pointed at the maps which were put on the table.

"Yamada-kun, how could you get those reports? Don't you need the principal's permission?" asked Kyoko.

"I thought that those reports are usually digitaly stored." added Riley.

"Not really. Yes, most of the reports are digitaly stored and you need a special password to get them, but those here were in the archive. I have a friend there who owed me a favor." explained Sousoke. "Besides, they only were catching dust there."

Zyra took one map.

"Okay, everyone grab a map and let's start it." she said.

"What are we searching for?" asked Armadillmon.

"Anything that connects the victims with each other. There must be something." said Zyra. Everyone, human and Digimon, took a map and started to read them.

"Didn't the Rangers investigate the case?" asked Kitomi.

"They did, but because of the lack of evidence, they couldn't find the culprit." said Sousoke.

An hour passed since they started, but they were clueless as before.

"I don't get it." said Terriermon. "We passed almost all reports, but I can't find any connection."

"Actually, there are several connections. All victims were hurt, they couldn't remember who attacked them and their Digimon were killed completely." said Brian.

"It seems like the victims varied in ages, gender and nationality." said Laura after she shut the report she was reading and took a new one.

"And it seems like they all were caught off-guard, when they were alone with their partners." said Veemon.

"But that still dosen't explain why they were targeted." said Chie.

Zyra narrowed her eyes, as she tried to think off any reason why they would be attacked. She checked Kunai and Akihiro's report.

_'Alone with their partners...'_ she thought. Suddenly, she remembered something Leana told her earlier.

_'It's a public secret that everyone can't stand humans partnered with demon Digimon for obvious reasons.'_

_'That's it!'_ Zyra got a sudden brainstorm. "I think I got it!"

"Really?" asked Wizardmon, as he lift his head from the report her was currently reading. Everyone's attention turned to Zyra.

"Com'n, tell us Zyra-chan." said Kanna.

"It's totally obvious. What if the actual victims weren't the human students but the Digimon students?" asked Zyra.

"The Digimon?" asked Takato, confused.

"Yeah. Check the reports again for the type, description and evo-line." said Zyra. The group did what she said, comparing the reports from different students.

"But, they're all..." Laura's eyes wided.

"Yup." said Greg.

"Seems like our Phantom Killer is a Demon Hunter." Terriermon joked.

"I should've figured it out earlier. Kunai had a Devimon, and Akihiro a Tsukaimon who could digivoluve to DeviDramon. All Tamers-victims were partnered with Dark Area Digimon, or Digimon who could be recognized as dangerous. And according to what I experienced, all of them were 'marked' and probably had no friends. The killer attacked them when they were completely alone." said Zyra, glancing over to Brian. "That would make Brian, Ember and Kitomi-san also targets."

Brian, Kitomi and Ember looked at Piedmon, Dobermon and Jinxmon, with worried expressions on their faces.

"Z, if your theory is true, we're their main targets." said Lucemon.

"Lucemon's right. You three are in the biggest danger." said Guilmon.

"And what are you going to do about it? We know about the connection and probably the motive, but still, we don't know who the murderer is." said Zatch.

"Like Brian said: I'm gonna set up a trap. If he comes, I'll be ready and face him." said Zyra.

"Araki, this ain't a game. It's rather dangerous." said Ryuu.

"I don't think that 'dangerous' exists in her dictionary." said Jinxmon and giggled.

"Well, I'm not afraid." said Zyra.

"I really wonder what you are afraid of..." muttered Satoru.

"Lemme think..." Zyra looked upwards, placing a hand under her chin, tapping it. It was a very long pause, which made everyone slowly sweatdropp.

"Can't remember of anything." she closed her eyes, rubbing her head and smiling.

Everyone sighed.

"And you didn't have any trouble with her or 'them'?" asked Commander Takashi, speaking with principal Onigurashi via the comgraph.

"Surprisingly not. She ain't the best student, but she ain't the worst. Except a few minor incidents, she and the two Demon Lords are surprisingly behaving." said Kenta.

"I see..." Com. Takashi stopped, taking a pause to re-think everything. "Continue monitoring her. I'll send you in the next few days one or two of my Rangers. We still have to investigate the sudden Digimon deaths."

"I understand." said Kenta. "I wish you a good evening."

"Good evening." said Takashi and the screen turned black.

The principal sighed. He was in his office, with MagnaAngemon standing still in the corner, just like a statue. He stood up and walked over to the window, crossing his arms behind his back. He glanced at the comgraph screen to see the report about Zyra which he got partly from Takashi and partly from what he heared from other teachers. Those were his personal reports and no one knew about them.

_'-Name: Araki Zyra. _

_-Age: 13. _

_-Rank: R. _

_-Digimon Partners: 7 Great Demon Lords._

_-DigiSoul: Highly unstable, ranges from Normal to Perfect, though it might be even higher. Emmits dark waves. _

_-Subjects: Grades are average, though mathematics seems to be less good than the others. Is very good in History. Excels in Digimon Subjects, especially Battle Theory and Battle Practise. The only exception to this is DigiCodes. _

_-Overview: She tends to get in trouble a lot, uses often violence to defend herself or someone else (has a short-temper and shows sometimes no self-control). Pays attention during classes (with some exceptions) and is quiet, but active. Seems to be close with her partners (see Teamwork Practise report). Sometimes shows astonishing results when faced with a problem (See Battle Practise report). Didn't show any sign of Soul Corruption or Rebound. Shows no respect for authority. Shows great results in Digimon Taming._

_-Danger Level: Hazard (has potential for becoming a Hazard+, even a Hazard X; depends on her partners). _

_-Conlusion: Extraordinary. There's a risk of becoming corrupted due her dark DigiSoul. It is recommended to keep an eye on her.'_

_'That girl drives me nuts. I'll be happy when the day comes I'll get rid of her.'_ he thought.

Outside, a thunder illuminated the sky, showing the sign of rain.

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


	7. Reunion

Happy St. Valentines Day to all those who have someone to celebrate it with and to all those who'll probably eat chocolate alone. (Mmmm, chocolate, all mine XD). You know what it says, chocolate heals all heart wounds...

Anways, for those who wonder: in the previous chapter, it was mentioned that Zyra is a Hazard. You got it right, that means she's really dangerous as Hazard+ should descriebe Tamers with highly unstable DigiSoul whose Digimon might digivoluve into a form which the Tamers cannot control. (Like in Marcus case with ShineGreymon turning into his Ruin Mode). Hazard X means national danger and I'm not jokeing. Zyra has the 7 Demon Lords as her partners. Hazard+ is six Megas + Ultimate. Hazard X = All DL at their highest forms, + Luce in his Shadowlord Mode. The result: a group which can (and already tried several times) to destroy the worlds.

No wonder no one favors them.

Though, it's kinda ironic that in this chapter, the 7 are gonna get finally reunited. Someone won't like it. And someone will just have some fun scaring the guy who dosen't like it.

Also, the OC appearing at the end of the chapter:

**-Ichigo Yami (LadyDevimon): ShadowLDrago**

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 06: **

**Reunion**

Misao peeked into Zyra's bedroom, slowly moving the sash-door. She wondered what the five Demon Lords were doing, as it was unusally quiet inside. Actually, the five were pretty quiet over the past days. They didn't make any trouble, nor tried to harm someone. As if they didn't exist.

_'I hope they ain't dead.'_ she thought, smiling at her own joke._ 'Zyra's gonna kill me if they are.'_

She was surprised when she saw they were still alive, all of them being more or less 'busy'. Candlemon was reading a book, DemiDevimon and Betamon looking through the window at the street below, Phascomon was sleeping and BlackGatomon was lying across the bed, with the tip of her cat-ears touching the ground, her tail swishing. It seemed like she was meditating or sleeping.

"Hi!" Misao greeted them. The five turned their attention to her. "I see you're pretty busy."

She joked. The five didn't look like they were in a mood for jokes, not even Betamon, who was the self-proclaimed jokester among the 7.

"We're all bored." said BlackGatomon as she sat up. Around her neck was the whistle Zyra gave her, but she didn't use it much, except when she wanted to annoy someone. "We have nothing to do here."

"I agree with Lilith. It's dead boring without having Zyra around." added DemiDevimon. Misao leaned on the door, crossing her arms.

"And I thought you don't like her." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Ammmm, that ain't really true." said Candlemon.

"At least, we had something to do when she was around." said Betamon.

"And what about your two comrades? Ain't you missing them?" asked Misao.

"Not really." said Phascomon. Misao blinked, surprised.

"Besides, I still have some unsolved bussines with those two screwbags. Particulary with Luce." BlackGatomon narrowed her eyes.

Misao sweatdropped. The first few days after Zyra and the other two Demon Lords went to the Digimon Academy, BlackGatomon acted like a drill seargent, making Barb, Belph, Levia and Dae's life hell on Earth (yelling at them, forcing them to do some hard training, or simply serve her). From what she heared from Zyra, the 6 Demon Lords didn't tell the Demon Mistress the group parted up, so she guessed Lilith deceided to get revenge on them. Dae and Barb at first rebeled against Lilith's orders, but the Demon Mistress quickly took care of them. Though she'd been the youngest and (considering she's also the only girl) thought to be the weakest, Lilith showed a surprising change of character as well as easily taking over the position as the leader (Barb speculated it had something to do that Lilith, as Akari's partner, was the co-leader of the Digimon Hackers, and therefore gained some experience). Also, Misao noticed that out of all seven, BlackGatomon seemed to be the closest to Zyra (BlackGatomon explained that it was because she wanted some female company and that Zyra was somewhat reminding her on Akari).

"If you don't have anything smart to do, you could help me set the table. Dinner's ready." said Misao. The five looked at each other, reluctant at first, but shrugged and went to the kitchen.

Leater, during dinner, the five had somewhat bitter expressions on their faces. It was as if they wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"What's up? Is the rice not cooked?" asked Misao.

"No, it's actually good." said Phascomon.

"Then what's bugging you five?" asked Misao. Her partner, DemiDevimon, who was once the Messanger of the Demon Lords, rolled his eyes. In all his years serving the Demon Lords, he had a special position and he could very well read the moods of his former masters. It was totally obvious.

"Okay, I'll say it: We kinda became attached to Zyra." said BlackGatomon. "Despite the fact we'd rather be gone, translated dead, we kinda got habited to have Zyra around."

"In other words, you want that Zyra returns back home." said Misao. All five nodded at the same time. She sighed and smiled. "Okay, I have a little surprise for you. Tommorow, the principal arranged a student-family meeting. Students should have a free day to be with their family or show them around school and I planned to go there."

"Can we come?" asked Betamon, his eyes filled with hope. The rest held their breath.

"Sure thing. I think that Zyra will be happy to see you." said Misao. She couldn't help but smile at their exclaims of excitement and happiness.

**xXx**

Zyra was, along with Impmon and Lucemon, at the gym. She wore her normal clothes, with the goggles on her forehead and a plaster on her nose. Around her were students, Digimon and their respective families. Zyra seeked for her.

"Where are they?" she muttered.

"Maybe they won't come. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon, crossing his arms.

"Nah, she said she will come..." said Zyra, keeping on looking around.

"ZYRA!"

Zyra only had a split-second to turn around, before she was tackled and fell down as five Digimon suddenly jumped at her.

"Okay, didn't expect such a greeting. Sheesh, calm down." Zyra said, surprised as she saw the five Demon Lords gathering around her.

"Sorry." BlackGatomon aplogized. "We're just happy to see you again."

"Hey, and what about us?" Impmon and Lucemon protested. BlackGatomon looked at them, with a bored expression on her face.

"Do we know each other?" she asked in a 'I don't care' manner. Lucemon and Impmon sweatdropped, while DemiDevimon, Candlemon, Betamon and Phascomon snickered. The two knew very well that Lilith was still angry at them.

"Hey, what's going here?" Misao and DemiDevimon approached them.

"Everything's under control." said BlackGatomon with a sly smirk, her arms crossed. Misao helped Zyra to stand up.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, noticing the plaster on her nose. "What happened?"

"Am, a little accident while Battle Practise, but nothing serious." Zyra rubbed the back of her head. "I'm fine."

Misao crossed her arms and shook her head, sighing.

"I have no idea what you did to them..." she whispered to Zyra. "But they litteraly begged me to bring them here."

"So the plan worked. Cool." Zyra smiled.

"What plan?" asked Demi, who was on Misao's shoulder.

"My secret." Zyra replied. Actually, there was no secret. She simply assumed the five would get bored being without her. She also told Lilith to not make any trouble, warning her about the consequences. And it seems like Lilith listened to her. "You know, there is a very, VERY complicated way to win their hearts."

"Oh, and that would be?" asked Misao.

"Simply by being nice to them." said Zyra.

"And what's so complicated about it?" Misao asked rethoricaly. She knew the answer even before she asked. No human would even dare to be nice to a demon Digimon.

"So, how's school going?" asked Misao.

"No prob." Zyra waved with her hand, smiling nervously.

"Really? Usually, there is always problem with you." said Misao. Zyra sweatdropped. Actually, there were several problems she tried to hide and she realized now she couldn't hide them from her mother. Now, she panicked.

"What's up with Araki-san?" asked Drake Nora, who was a woman in her 30ies. She had blonde hair bound in a ponytail and wore a white shirt, a cream colored coat and a blue skirt. She was acompanied by her son Nate, Wizardmon and Agumon.

"Maybe it's about her grades." said Nate. "She told me she totally failed the math's test."

"Speaking of which, what about your grades?" asked Nora. "I know you're on a mission here, but still..."

"They're all normal, I guess." Nate shrugged. "Nothing to worry about."

"The only thing we actually worry about is that Phantom Killer." whispered Agumon.

"Phantom Killer?" asked Nora.

"Yes. That Killer seems to choose students with Digimon from the Dark Area and then kills their Digimon and injures the Tamers. No one saw the killer, nor they remember what actually happened." explained Wizardmon.

"That's not good. I'll tell Shinzui about this. She might know more." aid Nora. "You three should watch out for yourselves."

"Always, okaa-san." Nate smiled.

**xXx**

After Misao and Demi went to search for Seiko and Kazemon for information, Zyra deceided to show the rest of the five the school grounds.

"Okay, and this place is the Simulation Gym." Zyra opened the door to a room. The room had a huge screen covered the wall. Next to it was a metalic door. In front of the screen were several computers, gadgets, keyboards, etc... The room also had a ventilation ceiling. "Usually, C- and higher ranked students come here to train."

Candlemon's eyes sparkled as he examined the latest technology. Due his time spend with the computer wiz Seichi, he also became crazy about high-tech and science. The rest and Zyra meanwhile examined the other room where the battles were held. It was much bigger then the other room, actually the size of a small battle arena and the walls were metalic grey colored. Candlemon joined them.

"This place is great." he said.

"Yeah, but the school lacks money for maintaing the stuff. Luckily, Brian's dad donated some money so the situation ain't that gloomy." said Zyra.

_[Flashback by Akiakane plays]_

Unknown to them, a figure entered the control room, pushing down the switch for closing the door, typing in some commands and pressing the button to start the simulation.

"Huh?" Zyra turned around and saw the door being closed. She rushed over to it and tried to open it, but failed. "Hey, what's the idea? Let us out!"

Due to the glass being darknened, Zyra couldn't see who's inside the control room. Suddenly, everything started to flicker. Static formed and the room became a white with a battle field drew on the ground.

Zyra turned around and noticed that the 7 Digimon withdrew. The reason: 3 holo-Omnimon appeared, aiming their Garuru-Cannons at them.

"You gotta be kidding!" Zyra sweatdropped.

"Whoever set this up was damn serious 'bout it." said DemiDevimon.

"Am, they're holograms, right? They can't kill us..." Phascomon glanced at Zyra. "Right?"

The girl shook her head. There was a very real danger that they'd get killed.

"Why did it have to be an Omnimon?" complained BlackGatomon.

"Why had there to be three of them?" added Betamon.

"Actually, they wouldn't be any problem if we could digivolve. Though..." Lucemon glanced over to Zyra. She send him an expression which translated _'I'm sorry.'_ This frustrated him, though he knew that Zyra couldn't really control her DigiSoul. Nor she had any idea if she would sruvive using it for Digivolution.

_"Omnimon._

_Level: Mega. Type: Holy Knight. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Metal Empire, Virus Busters._

_One of the "Royal Knights", it was fused from the Virus Busters WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon due to the powerful wills of everyone who wished for goodness. It is a Digimon who has combined the special qualities of two bodies, so it is a multitype warrior which can fully demonstrate those abilities, for any given situation. It is equipped with the "Grey Sword" and "Brave Shield Omega" for its WarGreymon-shaped left arm, and the "Garuru Cannon" and missiles for its MetalGarurumon-shaped right arm. As for the mantle on its back, it is automatically deployed when it dodges an opponent's attack, or when it is flying. It bears the Crest of Courage on the Brave Shield Omega, and a combined symbol of the Crests of Courage and Friendship on its chest. The DigiCode on its Grey Sword reads Oru Derito (All Delete)._

_Attacks: Supreme Cannon, Transcendent Sword, Double Shot and Omega Blast."_ Zyra read the analyzer. "Yepp, we're screwed."

"**Supreme Canon**!" the three holo-Omnimon fired shots from the Garuru Cannon on their arms.

"Watch out!" Zyra yelled. The Demon Lords managed to dodge them, and Zyra litteraly threw herself on the ground, escaping a deadly shot which froze the wall behind her. She sweatdropped. "This is...cold."

She looked at the Omnimon, who prepeared for an another shot.

"**Infernal Funnel**!"

"**Candle Ring**!"

Impmon and Candlemon fired their attacks at the shots. To their surprise, the attacks didn't even melt the ice. They again had to dodge the ice attacks, BlackGatomon sliping at one point on the ice and falling on her back.

"Lilith, are you alright?" asked Betamon.

"My back hurts, but I guess nothing's broken." replied BlackGatomon.

"And I usually thought cats land on their feet." said Betamon. BlackGatomon frowned.

"Levia, this ain't the right moment for jokes." she said angrily.

"I'm just trying to keep the situation light...down!" He tackled BlackGatomon to the ground as a shot passed their heads. The Omnimon drew out their Grey Swords.

"**Grand Cross**!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy at them.

"**Transcedent Sword**!" The Omnimon slashed with their Grey Swords at them, causing an explosion. Lucemon bit his lip as they came out unharmed of the smoke the explosion created.

"We're toast unless you figure out that DigiSoul-thing." he told Zyra.

"I know." Zyra knew they were done for if she didn't digivolve them to their Mega levels. On the other side, there was a possibility a Rebound happens and she dies. Actually, she had no idea if it would happen as there wasn't any Tamer with 7 partners before. Zyra realized that she had no other choice. She'd die one or the other way. "Okay, I'll try it."

"I hope you're sure watcha doin'. Ba-Boom!" said Impmon.

"Do I have any other choice?" asked Zyra rethorically and concentrated on her DigiSoul as the Omnimon closed in. A warm feeling spread through her body as she got covered into black data particles. The data faded, leaving a soft glow around her body. She opened her eyes. "I did it! I can't believe it, I..."

"Then use it already!" said Lucemon.

"Oh, right!" Zyra looked at her D-Pod, pressing the button which opened the hatch, revealing a port. On the screen of the D-Pod appeared the Crests and she chosed the Crests of Pride and Gluttony.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data, Hyper Load! Perfect Load!" Zyra pressed the palm on his D-Pod, transfering the data. She then extended her arm as the D-Pod shone.

"Lucemon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Lucemon got covered in an black-white DigiEgg like cocoon made of data which turned into a same colored orb of data. Behind him appeared the Crest of Pride. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, as he turned into a male angel looking Digimon with a black-white suit, boots and 5 angelic and 5 bat wings. He stroke a pose.

"Lucemon Falldown Mode!"

"Impmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Impmon got covered in a purple-black beam of light, as his data got ripped off. Behind him appeared the Crest of Gluttony. He changed his form into a humanoid demonic Digimon with black leather clothes, a rat-like metalic tail, a purple helm with three bloody-red eyes piercing through it and guns on the holsters on his back and on his leg. He stroke a pose.

"Beelzemon!"

Zyra gave a sigh of relief. At least, two of the Digimon digivolved. She felt how her energy level was reducing rapidly. She didn't feel well and was worried that she'd pass out.

Meanwhile, Lucemon and Beelzemon took care of the holo-Omnimon.

"**Transcedent Sword**!" One of the holo-Omnimon rushed over to Beelzemon. The Demon Lord of Gluttony stopped the attack easily, holding the holo-Omnimon's arm and pulling out his Berenjena gun.

"**Heartbreak Shot**!" He locked on a weak spot on holo-Omnimon's chest and fired. Since the attack was near, the bullets pierced through the armour and destroyed the DigiCore, killing the holo-Omnimon.

"**Ultimate Sacrifice**!" Lucemon produced a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and trapped the other two Omnimon within this orb, which had a 50/50 chance of either completely annihilating them, or merely inflicting massive damage. This time it was the former.

Zyra fell on her knees as the room returned to normal. The two Demon Lords de-digivolved and joined the rest who gathered around Zyra.

"Are you alright?" asked BlackGatomon.

"I guess I am... Just a bit tired." Zyra gave a weak smile. She was exhausted. Maintaining the DigiSoul for an Ultimate and a Mega level Digimon was pretty difficult for a starter like her. It was surprising she managed to endure so long. Zyra noticed that the rank on her D-Pod rapidly jumped from R to R+.

"I wonder which idiot locked us inside. He should wish he's dead by now if he dosen't want me to get him." said DemiDevimon angrily.

"Not when I get him first, Dae." said Lucemon with a frown on his face. "He'll definetly rot in the DigiHell when I get him. And that's only the beggining."

"And what if it was that Phantom Killer?" asked Impmon, interupting their plans for revenge.

"Phantom Killer?" asked Phascomon.

"Yeah. There's some lunatic who's killin' demon Digimon in this school. Guess we were on his list today." said Impmon.

"Well, we survived. Guess someone won't be happy 'bout it." said Betamon. Suddenly, the door started to open and the 7 Digimon quickly jumped in front of Zyra to defend her.

They didn't have to, as the intruder was Sousoke, along with Agumon X and Gabumon X.

"Sheesh, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Yamada-kun?" Zyra breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you know that the battle simulation was set for an M+ Rank?" asked Agumon X.

"We weren't the ones who messed up with it." said Candlemon.

"Then who?" asked Gabumon X.

"No idea." said Betamon. "Someone locked us in and started the simulation."

"What?" Sousoke looked at them surprisedly. "No one knows, except the teachers and several students, as well as myself, how to start it."

"Well, someone did." said Zyra. Sousoke turned to his partners.

"Gabumon, Agumon, go get the teachers and the principal here." he said. The two nodded and run off. Sousoke helped Zyra to stand up.

"Just how could this happen?" he wondered.

"No idea, but I swear, we didn't do it." said Zyra.

"And what about that Phantom Killer?" asked Phascomon who jumped on Zyra's shoulder.

"Maybe it's possible. If it's so, then the cameras should've catched him on tape." said Sousoke, reffering to the cameras in the corridor. "You guys have luck you survived the simulation."

"You don't need to tell us that twice." said Lucemon.

**xXx**

Misao sweatdropped as she exited the pricipal's office. She felt ashamed after what she heared from the principal who told her how Zyra is the worst student he ever had and that she should be lucky she's allowed to go here to school.

"I'll have a talk with that little Miss." Misao muttered angrily. DemiDevimon was rather worried about both Zyra and Misao. He hoped she won't go so hard on the girl.

"Araki Misao?"

Misao lift her head and saw Seiko and Kazemon standing in front of her.

"Yes?" she looked at them.

"I'm Kagura Seiko, Zyra-san's homeroom teacher. I assume you just talked with Onigurashi-san." said Seiko. Misao nodded. She wondered what Seiko would have to say. "I wanted to warn you that you shouldn't believe all what Onigurashi says. He loves to badmouth people and he dosen't really like Zyra-san. He kinda picked on her as she... well, considering her situation..."

Misao breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Zyra isn't a hopeless case?" she asked.

"No. Actually, it's quite interesting to work with her. I admit, she got into a few fist-fights, but as the students explained me leater, it was only because she wanted to defend her friends. We also had problems with an another student, O'Neal Brian, but after he became friends with Zyra, he became less problematic." explained Seiko.

"Seems like your daughter has a good influence on some of the students." added Kazemon.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Misao. They then saw a Gabumon X running towards them.

"Kagura-sensei, we have a problem. There had been an another attack." said Gabumon X.

"What? Who?" asked Seiko.

"Zyra-san..." Gabumon X trailed off. Misao's eyes wided.

"No..." she whispered.

**xXx**

Zyra sat on a chair and Sousoke fetched her a bottle of water. She drank it greedly.

"Thanks. Just what I needed." she said.

"Are you sure we shouldn't send you to the nurse wing?" asked Sousoke.

"I didn't pass out, which is a good sign." said Zyra.

"If you say so." muttered Sousoke. They heared steps and Misao, DemiDevimon, Seiko, Kazemon, Kenta, MagnaAngemon, Riley, Renamon, Takato, Guilmon, their mother Satome Junko, Satoru, BlackAgumon, Chie, Veemon, Agumon X, Gabumon X, Kanna, Terriermon and Lopmon entered the room. Misao rushed over to Zyra and hugged her daughter.

"Zyra, are you alright! Oh, what happened? Are you injured?" asked Misao worriedly.

"Oka-san, I'm fine. Thanks to Luce and co." said Zyra. Misao looked at them thankfully.

"Domo arigato." she said.

"Well, that's our job." said Lucemon. Terriermon was about to say something as a cold glare from Lopmon and Kanna made him shut up.

"Just say something and you're done for." hissed Kanna. Terriermon sweatdropped.

"Just how could this happen?" The principal wondered.

"Well, we can find it out. We just need to re-watch the tape of the security cameras." said Sousoke.

"You want to say the culprit was caught on tape? Finally!" said Chie.

**xXx**

Minutes leater, they were in a room with lots of screens, showing several sections of the school. Everyone was looking at the the screen which showed the corridor in which the Simulation Gym was.

"That's us before entering it." said Zyra as she saw herself and the 7 Demon Lords entering the room. The tape entered a fast forward form, but nobody saw anything suspicious. It seemed like no one was in the corridor during the incident. They stopped the video when Sousoke, Gabumon X and Agumon X entered the room. Everyone seemed to be dissapointed with it.

"And I hoped we'd get our Phantom." sighed Takato.

"Maybe the system was broken and it started the simulation by itself." assumed the principal.

"No, I don't believe that. I don't think the culprit entered the room using the door as he knew that cameras would've filmed him." said Candlemon.

"Wasn't there a ventilation ceiling in the room?" asked Phascomon.

"Yeah, now I remember it too. There was one on the wall opposite the door. And when we exited the room after the battle, there was a chair underneath it." said DemiDevimon.

"So, someone came through the ventilation. Where does it lead?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Wait, here." Seiko typed some commands into the computer. It now showed two another corridors. She let the video run.

"Stop it there!" said Zyra as she saw a figure going towards the wall with the ventilation. The ventilation was placed low, on the bottom of the wall. The figure had it's head turned to the camera. A face which surprised everyone.

"RILEY!"

Everyone turned to the confused Riley. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No, I swear it wasn't me! I would never do something like that!" she said. Junko crouched and put her hands on Riley's shoulders.

"Riley, tell me the truth, did you do it or not?" she asked with dissapointment, anger and fear in her tone of voice. "Please..."

"No, I don't know! It wasn't me! I-I, I can't remember!" Riley cried.

"I remember you were gone for several minutes." said Takato. He had a bitter expression on his face. He didn't believe his sister was the culprit, but the evidence was in front of him.

"No, please! You gotta believe me! I didn't do it!" Riley cried, as streams of tears flew down her cheeks. She turned to Zyra. "Zyra please, say something! I didn't do it!"

"You have a lot to explain us, young lady." Kenta looked strictly at Riley.

"Wait!" Lucemon stepped in front of Riley. "I don't believe she's the culprit."

"Oh, and who else is it then, Demon Lord? A ghost?" asked Kenta, not bothering to mask the tone of his voice, showing how much he despised him.

"Yamada, turn the camera a bit back." said Lucemon. Sousoke did what he said and then let the video run again. "Stop it right there!"

Lucemon walked over to the screen.

"Can you zoom it?" he asked. "The forehead."

Sousoke did it. They all saw a blue mark on Riley's forehead.

"Hey, Barb, dosen't that mark look familiar to you?" Lucemon asked Candlemon.

"Now when you're saying it... That mark belongs to an Ebemon." said Candlemon. "I would always recognize it. I had to deal with a few of them at Black-White City."

"Ebemon, you say." Zyra looked at her D-Pod.

_"Ebemon._

_Level: Mega. Type: Cyborg. Attribute: Virus. Family: Unknown, Dark Area _

_It was artificially created from a captured Vademon, that had the data that configured its body analyzed and improved. In an American facility, called "Area 51", it seems they were using and building extraterrestrial technology, but the truth is shrouded in mystery. It is said that the USA is covertly conducting research and development on Digimon in order to take possession of the Digital World._

_Attacks: Brain Blast and Planet Destroyer."_

"It is possible that an Ebemon caused the deaths of the Digimon." said Satoru. "Ebemon is a Mega level Digimon, and has the ability to control minds."

"Hey, Sousoke, weren't the cameras turned off when the attacks happened?" asked Agumon X.

"Yeah, now I remember it too. I thought the cameras were broken." said Sousoke.

"Maybe Ebemon hacked somehow into the system." suggested Kanna.

"That might be possible." said Takato.

"So, does that mean I'm not guilty?" asked Riley fearfully.

"Nope." said Zyra. Riley's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you...Thank you for proving my innocence!" she said happily. She turned to Lucemon and kissed him on the cheek. The angel Digimon blushed. "Thank you for defending me!"

"..." Lucemon was all red, smiling nervously and completely speachless. He felt a slap on his back and saw Impmon with a toothly grin.

"For some reason, little girls always favorize you. I wonder why." he said and then started laughing. Lucemon frowned and was about to jump on Impmon and choke him to death, as the principal cleared his throath.

"I'll report this to the Rangers HQ. Now that we know about the culprit, maybe we can stop the attacks." he said.

Zyra bit her lip. She had some idea that won't be that easy.

**xXx**

"We gotta go now. I expect you to give your best at school." said Misao, messing up Zyra's hair. They were at the school fountain. It was evening, sundown.

"Okay, okay, Okaa-san. Shinpai shinaide." replied Zyra.

"And what about us? We ain't going back, are we?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Nope. You're staying here. The only reason I took Lucemon and Impmon was because there were some things I had to work out with them." said Zyra. "Besides, it's funnier when you 7 are together."

"That's true." said Betamon.

"That's more then true." Misao sighed. "Just don't cause trouble."

"We won't." Zyra crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Zyra..." Misao narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay...Well, it was worth trying." Zyra groaned. That caused the Demon Lords to laugh, as they knew well that there was no way they won't cause trouble. Misao looked up, noticing dark clouds forming.

"Seems like it's going to rain. I should better get to that bus station." she said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" added DemiDevimon.

"See ya!" said Zyra as she waved. She then turned to the 7. "Let's better get inside before we get wet."

The 7 followed her back to their room. Unknown to them, they were watched.

**xXx**

Kenta gritted his teeth angrily. He couldn't believe that his plan failed. He was lucky she didn't find out who hired Ebemon. Kenta knew he had to be more careful next time.

If there was a next time.

Kenta and MagnaAngemon entered the darkened office. As he opened the door, he saw a figure sitting on the table. Kenta gulped and his eyes wided in fear as he saw the figure. A thunder illuminated the sky and the figure. A heavy rain shower started.

The figure was rather a slender 13 years old girl with long brown hair and two thick ahoges on her head. Her hair was tied in low messy twintails with black ribbons. She wore a tight purple T-shirt with black edges on the collar and on the bottom of the shirt, a black shortsleeved bomber jacket which reached just a little bit below her chest, a dark blue jeans miniskirt with a black belt and a red heart button on it, black shorts, black boots and black fingercut gloves which reached to her elbows. Black eyes pierced at Kenta. The girl held a file for nails and tended her fingernails casualy with it, with her legs crossed.

"You know, I thought you'd be smarter." said the girl calmly, more concentrated on her fingers than on the principal. Kenta almost jumped outta his skin as MagnaAngemon shut the door behind him. Something in the girl in front him sent shivers down his spine. "I mean, I gave you an assasian and the freedom to do what you want. And you totally screw it up. Ah, who cares, it ain't mine concern if you screw up your own 'task'. Though..." she glared at the principal, who shuddered. She snapped with her fingers. White, warm aura which was made of the purest light covered her. MagnaAngemon's eyes underneath his helmet turned red and stepped behind the principal, drawing out his Excalibur Sword and pointing it at the principal's back. "Haven't I told you to NOT attack Zyra?"

"..." Peas of sweat ran down Kenta's forehead. He was breathing heavily. The girl jumped in front of him.

"We had a deal, remember. Though ten years passed since it, I do remember. I gave you the opportunity to delete all Digimon in this school you see as dangerous. In exchange, you'll leave the Demon Lords and Zyra to me." said the girl, frowning.

Kenta very well remebered the first day he met that mysterious girl. It was 10 years ago, when he started as the principal at the Digimon Academy. He at first though she was crazy, but then realized she possesed unusal powers, after she showed the ability she could control MagnaAngemon. Or any other angel Digimon. She never told him what she actually wanted or even what her name is. She just dissapeared after introducing him to Ebemon.

"I told you she's smarter then she looks. She ain't an 'ordinary' victim." said the girl, still glaring at Kenta. "Next time you break your part of the deal, I might do something like..." she gripped her hand around the nail file, crushing it. Two pieces fell on the floor. Kenta gulped.

The girl smirked toothly and laughed as a white glow engulfed her and made her dissapear, leaving only the echo of her mad laughter.

**xXx**

The next day, Zyra was at the school canteen. Her friends were all already on the way to their classrooms as it was supposed to ring in 10 minutes. As usual, she forgot to set her alarm clock and woke up too late. The 7 Demon Lords were also with her. Lilith, Dae, Barb, Levia and Belph questioned Zyra, Beelze and Luce yesterday evening about the school system and how the things worked here. After everything was explained and settled down, they still had one problem to solve...

**-Flashback-**

"Umm...yeah, now that we worked out that, we still have to agree on who and when will acompany me during class." said Zyra. The eight already agreed that it would be too wierd when all seven acompanied Zyra through her school day.

"We'll, one or two can go with you while the rest stays here, or at the lounge room." suggested BlackGatomon.

"There's one more option. My D-Pod has multiple functions: Digivolution, Analyzer, Digi-Upgrade, Detection, etc. One of it's fuctions is also called Storing." said Zyra.

"You mean like the storing function an iC and a Xros Loader would have?" asked Phascomon. Betamon and BlackGatomon looked curiously at Zyra as they already were familiar with that.

"Yupp. That means you all can acompany me. One part outside, the rest inside the D-Pod." said Zyra. "I really want to learn to co-op with you all and I guess this way, it'll be simplier."

"Sounds fair." said Candlemon.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Five more minutes. We should hurry." said Zyra as she looked at the digital clock on the wall above the entrance to canteen. The group agreed that today Candlemon and Betamon would acompany her.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Hi, Tamer!"

Zyra turned around and stood up as she heared a familiar voice. Her eyes wided in surprise as she saw a 21 year old woman, acompanied with a LadyDevimon. She had long straight black hair that reached down to her lower back, and emerald bewitching eyes that seemed to hold a certain gleam. She wore an uniform, consisting of a white blazer underneath which was a black tank top and a black skirt and high-heeled shoes.

"Yami-san?" Zyra smiled. "How nice to see you again!"

"I feel the same way." The woman smiled. "So, what's up? How are you? Are you guys getting along?"

"Actually, we do." Zyra said as she glanced at the Demon Lords. "Guys, this is Ichigo Yami, a friend of mine." she turned to Yami. "And I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"The teaching staff needed a assistant, so I and LadyDevimon signed up. I had to use some of my charm...", Yami threw her hair back casually. "... but we managed to beat the others who also showed up for the job. I heared from Hasane-kun that you're going here to school. And speaking of which, there had been some strange activities here lately, hadn't they?"

"Yeah. Someone is killing the Digimon of students and I and my friends are investigating it." said Zyra.

"How do you know?" asked Impmon.

"Tsubasa and Hasane-kun told us what happened. Ol' Takashi Kenji alarmed the Rangers HQ. But for some reason, no one's paying much attention." said LadyDevimon.

"Guess three times why." Candlemon muttered bitterly.

"Whatever it is, you can count on our help." Yami winked. Zyra smiled.

Whatever they were facing, she knew she could count on her friends.

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


	8. Sound-Strike

School is killing me! -sigh-

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 07: **

**Sound-Strike**

_[Top Secret by Hatsune Miko plays]_

_"Digi-Upgrade! Boost Chip!"_ Riley activated a D-Chip on her D-Pod.

"**Diamond Storm**!" Renamon jumped and flipped backwards, creating a storm of razor sharp leaves which she fired at the opponent, an Armor Leveled Lynxmon.

_"Digi-Upgrade! Hypersonic!"_ A girl around 10 activated a D-Chip which increased Lynxmon's speed.

"**Howling Buster**!" Lynxmon inhaled and spit flames in the form of a blast at Renamon. The fox Digimon was hit by the attack and fell down. Lynxmon ran towards Renamon, chargining up for an another attack.

"Not with me!" yelled Riley, heavily concentrating. A burst of yellow colored DigiSoul appeared in her hand. She gave a sigh as she summoned it. She immediantly opened the hatch on her D-Pod.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data, Load!" Riley pressed her hand against the hatch and loaded her DigiSoul.

"Renamon, Digivolves to..."

Renamon got covered into a blue DigiEgg like coocon with yellow outlines. Her humanoid appearance became more animalistic. She got new skin, adding nine tails and the ying-yang symbol on her forehead. Now she looked like the mythological Kyubi no Kitsune (9-tailed Fox).

"Kyubimon!"

_"Kyubimon._

_Level: Champion. Type: Bewitching Beast. Attribute: Data. Family: Nightmare Soldiers, Nature Spirits, Wind Guardians, Virus Busters. Kyubimon is a Mythical Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Nine-tailed fox (Kyubi no Kitsune)._

_Attacks: Dragon Wheel, Fox Tail Inferno, Headbutt , Koshugeki, Kodengeki, Tengu."_ Zyra, who watched the battle, analyzed Kyubimon.

"Those test battles seem to be interesting." said BlackGatomon. She turned to Zyra. "Wait, why again have students to participate in them?"

"I think it has something to do with that ranking system, dosen't it?" asked DemiDevimon. It was Dae and Lilith's turn to acompany Zyra today.

"Aha." Zyra nodded, sitting on one of the banks at the gym. The gym was rather empty, with only a few students and Digimon being around and watching the battle. Those were either the students who had their exam battle after Riley or who were simply curious about how the battle will end. Zyra's case was the latter.

"**Dragon Wheel**!"

Kyubimon started to spin very fast, which caused the flames on her body to erupt into a fiery inferno. This turned her body into a ball of swirling blue fire. She summoned a mystical dragon, which emerged from her body and stroke Lynxmon, ending the battle in Riley's favor. Zyra cheered for the nine year old, as she approached Kyubimon happily, rubbing her head. Riley's rank went up from R to R+.

"You know, that ranking system seems to be very complicated." said BlackGatomon.

"Actually, it ain't. It simply shows how much experience the Tamer gathered." explained Zyra. "It's very similar to a Digimon leveling."

"I think that the schools in the past were easier than now." remarked DemiDevimon. "This is all a bit too complicated."

"Probably coz you didn't have to go to school together with Airu." said BlackGatomon. She remembered still the school time at the Hacker Organisation. "I preffer the Digimon Academy."

"I guess all you can do is to compare the today's schools with the schools in the past. How were they anyways?" asked Zyra.

"We could choose if we wanted to go with our Tamers to school or not, but we didn't have any so called Digimon Subjects." said BlackGatomon.

"That was before D-Reaper!" added a voice from Zyra's D-Pod, belonging to Impmon.

"After it, well, it passed a long time until humans and Digimon managed to live again in peace with each other." BlackGatomon ended.

The next battle was held between Kitomi, Dobermon and Tinkermon and a boy around 15 with a Gaomon and a Gabumon. Kitomi, who had previously failed in two battle tests against an U and U- ranked student was demoted to R+. Now it was her chance to become a C-.

_"Gaomon._

_Level: Rookie. Type: Beast. Attribute: Data. Family: Nature Spirits._

_It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in "Hit and Away" attacks. The gloves on both of its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown._

_Attacks: Rolling Upper, Double Backhand, Gao Rush._

_Gabumon._

_Level: Rookie. Type: Reptile. Attribute: Data, Vaccine. Family: Nature Spirits, Virus Busters, Metal Empire. _

_Although it is covered by a fur pelt, it is still clearly a Reptile Digimon. Due to its extremely timid and shy personality, it always gathers up the data which Garurumon leaves behind, and shapes it into a fur pelt to wear. Because it is wearing the fur pelt of Garurumon, who is feared by other Digimon, it fills the role of safeguarding itself as a result of protecting its body. When it is wearing the fur pelt, its personality does a complete 180° shift._

_Attacks: Blue Blaster, Horn Attack."_ Zyra analyzed Kitomi's opponents. "So, on who do you bet?"

"I think Dobermon and Tinkermon will win." said BlackGatomon. "According to what I know, they have much more experience."

"**Blue Blaster**!" Gabumon released a stream of blue ice-like flames from his mouth.

"**Gao Rush**!" Gaomon moved nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches.

"**Grau Lärm**!" Dobermon stepped in front of Gaomon and seals the opponent's abilities with a howl. Gaomon gulped and withdrawed, the howl making him completely nervous and kinda freezing him.

_"Digi-Upgrade! Goliath!"_ Kitomi activated a D-Chip. Tinkermon shone and grew in size to the height of an avarage teenager. She nullified the Blue Blaster with her staff and rushed to Gabumon.

"Take this! **Speed Nightmare**!" Tinkermon slashed with her poisoned lance at Gabumon, throwing him back.

"Hey, Zyra, why ain't you participating in one of those battle tests?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Well, coz I deceided to wait for my friends." Zyra rubbed her head. "I know that one passed test can catapult me to a C-, as I only lack 10% EXP to gain it. But I want to wait for Kanna-chan and the others so we can stay together in one class."

"That's nice. Huh?" BlackGatomon's attention shifted to the battle field, where Kitomi won after using a combo of Nefertimon's Rosetta Stone and Paildramon's Desperado Blaster on Dobermon and Tinkermon.

"Alright, we did it!" Kitomi cheered as she looked at her D-Pod. "C-, at last!"

"Seems like Kitomi-san is out of our class." muttered Zyra, with a bittersweet smile. She was happy the girl managed to move on. "You know, when moving a rank higher, you get more free time, but more missions."

"What kind of missions?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Various. I already told you how Guard Tamers can get sent on some quests. The same works here, only the school is the one who gives us tasks. Or we collaborate with a certain Guard Tamers organisation. In either way, those missions are rather exams on the field." said Zyra. "Also, it is said that the thoughest class is the C-class. After R, moving from one rank to an another becomes tougher and rougher."

"No wonder why you don't want to take an exam. Afraid of having tough classes?" DemiDevimon's eyes narrowed with a smirk forming on his lips.

"Wha-?!" Zyra sweatdropped and frowned. "No, I'm not afraid of anything, Dae!"

"Temper, temper..." DemiDevimon slily smirked and shook his head.

"Dae..." Zyra gritted his teeth, growling. BlackGatomon laughed.

"Now, now, Luce and Beelze were right when they said you need some temper-taming lessons." she said. Zyra sighed.

"Let's go. We gotta catch up Battle Theory class." she said.

On their way out, their attention was drawn by a LCD screen which showed the current ranking of some of the students.

"Hi, Zyra-chan." Kanna turned to Zyra and the two Demon Lords. Terriermon and Lopmon were holding on her shoulders. "Have you seen the ranking list?"

"Not really." said Zyra and took a glance, searching for the names of everyone she knew, including her own.

Araki Zyra: R+

Drake Nathan: R+

Duke Zatch: R+

Hiragawa Kitomi: C-

King Erik: R

Logan Greg: R+

Mizuki Blaze Laura: R+

Nagano Chie: R

Nakayama Kyoko: C-

O'Neal Brian: C

Satome Riley: R+

Satome Takato: R

Tadashi Ryuu: U-

Usagi Kanna: R+

Webb Ember: R

Yamada Sousoke: U-

Yukishiro Leana: C-

Zetsubo Satoru: R

"Well, well, who'd said. Yukishiro made it to C-." said Zyra, whistling.

"I think that was expectable." Barb's voice came from the D-Pod.

"I guess Yukishiro and the Sistermon Twins deserved it." Kanna scratched her head. "Especially as she managed to get to C- without triggering a digivolution."

"Tsk, I could've surpassed her if I wanted." said Zyra cockily. "Yukishiro's problem is that she is basically focusing on two-against-two battles and combos. If she faced a battle one-against-one and that without her D-chips, she'd lose."

"How do you know?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Impmon told me." Zyra rubbed her head. On BlackGatomon's face appeared a bittersweet smile.

"Why ain't I surprised?" she said. When it came to battles and battle tactics, Impmon was the expert and was proud because of that. Though, Candlemon speculated that, if Arisa hadn't come into his life, he'd still charge headlessly into a battle.

"I don't understand something. If you could easily surpass Yukishiro, why are you still at the R-class?" asked Lopmon.

"Simple. I'd wait for my friends, so we can move together to the next rank." said Zyra. "I mean, it would be boring without you, Takato-kun, Satoru-kun, and the others."

"Really?" Kanna's lips formed into a sly smirk, as if she knew a big, embaressing secret about Zyra. "I don't think so."

"What's up with that expression?" asked Zyra, her eyes narrowing. She crossed her arms.

"Oh, nothing. I noticed O'Neal-kun is also in the C-class." said Kanna 'innocently'. "Considering the fact he's interested in you..."

"Shadup!" hissed Zyra as she noticed Terriermon smirking. He seemed like he'd burst into laughter. Lopmon sighed. Dae had a similar smirk like Kanna. Lilith was rather excited, her tail lashing.

"Then why are you so red?" asked Terriermon. Zyra's jaw dropped and she shook her head, an angry expression appearing on her face.

"I'm red coz I'm angry coz you're making fun of me!" she said angrily. "Besides, Brian and I are just friends."

"Friends in crime!" Terriermon bursted into laughter, shaking so much that he almost fell off Kanna's shoulder. "And in l-!"

"Try to say it and I'll choke you with my bare hands!" hissed Zyra. Terriermon started to laugh even louder, drawing attention. Zyra sweatdropped.

"I think you overdid it." said Kanna, sweatdropping and not very amused by Terriermon's act.

"I know it's intruding into your private stuff, but ain't in Japan the tradition when a person is close to an another person, a family member or a lover, that you use his name without any suffix?" asked Lopmon. Zyra made an animefall. She felt as if someone threw a rock on her head.

"We're not lovers!" she yelled, immediantly shuting her mouth as she realized that there were groups of people and Digimon who considered their conversation as...interesting and deceided to listen. "Besides, in Western countries, people call other people without suffixes."

"Momentai." said Terriermon, still grinning widely. Zyra sighed and felt someone ellbowing her. She looked at BlackGatomon.

"Need a talk? I'm an expert in such things." she said.

Zyra wasn't sure what to answer. She sweatdropped, with a half-smile on her face.

**xXx**

"...knowing the elemental weakness of your enemy can be very useful in battles. An good example is when you use fire attacks against plant types or water attacks against fire types..." said Natsuki Kuro, a man in his mid 30s and the dude who taught the class Battle Theory and P.E.

He was very muscular, wearing a red-blue checked longsleeved shirt, where he turned up the sleeves to his ellbowes, and blue jeans. He had short black-brown messy hair and dark blue eyes. His partner was a humanoid Digimon in a blue-white jumpsuit with a long red scarf hanging from his neck and a silver helmet covering his head.

_"Justimon._

_Level: Mega. Type: Cyborg. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Virus Busters, Wind Guardians, Metal Empire. _

_It is a "Hero of Justice"-type Digimon wearing a flapping red muffler. Its sense of justice burns hot, and as it is a Digimon that never overlooks unjust acts or evil deeds, it is an existence which Rookie Digimon aspire to. It comes along like the wind, swings down its hammer of Justice, and leaves like the wind. Also, it seems to like taking a decisive pose atop a cliff while facing the setting sun. By switching out the three plugs on its right shoulder, which are equipped to the "Extend Transmitter" on its back, it can make its arm transform into the power-type "Accel Arm", the blitz-type "Blitz Arm", or the cutter-type "Critical Arm". Suijinmon, Raijinmon, and Fujinmon each have two copies of the respective Arm._

_Attacks: Thunderclap, Justice Burst, Voltage Blade, Justice Kick."_ Zyra glanced, as she yawned, at her D-Pod.

Usually, the classes with Natsuki-sensei would be interesting, as he tended to joke during class, but today, she was somewhat tired and not really interested into what Natsuki-sensei said. She thought about the few days that had passed since the last attack. Though the principal promised to get the Rangers to investigate the case, they didn't come. Zyra didn't like the principal. Something in her mind, her inner voice, warned her to be careful around him. And Zyra always followed her intuition.

Once class was over, Zyra, Lilith and Dae exited as last. Due to being unusally tired, Zyra didn't bother to go out first. Instead, she waited until everyone was out and pressed a button on her D-Pod.

"Class' over, guys!" she said. Out of the port came a few streams of data bars which manifested themselves as Impmon, Lucemon, Phascomon, Candlemon and Betamon. The six Demon Lords looked at Belph, who was asleep.

Again.

"Well, one of the pros of being in a D-Pod during class is that you don't have to pay attention. Belph used that time well." Betamon chuckled. Zyra rolled her eyes and picked up Phascomon.

"Gee, I can't believe he slept through the whole day." said Candlemon. "I mean, after activating the Virtue Crest of Diligence, someone would expect him to be more active."

"I can hear you, you know." Phascomon opened one eye lazily. "I was just napping."

He crawled upon Zyra's arm and gripped her shoulder.

"I think we should go now." said Zyra. "I know that some students 'love' school, but I don't want to be thrown into the same bin with them."

"So, what's on your schedule today?" asked BlackGatomon as they excited.

"Well..." Zyra trailed off.

"Maybe learning for your maths exam."

The 8 stopped their tracks dead as they saw Babamon in front of them.

"Um, helo, Babamon-hakase." said Zyra, blinking surprisedly.

"I hope you didn't forget that tommorow you and some other students will again write the last weeks exam to get a better grade." said Babamon.

"Ugh, I didn't." Zyra sweatdropped.

"Good. See you at 15.00 in the B-3 classroom." said Babamon and walked away. Now Zyra panicked.

"Ow, damnit, I totally forgot about it. If I fail, I'm toast!" she said.

"Just how could you forget about it? Didn't you write a note or something?" asked Lucemon.

"I forgot, okay." Zyra sighed and then blinked and looked at Candlemon. "Ow, Baaarb, could you do me a favor?" she said in a melodical tune, her eyes flashing. Candlemon had no idea what was coming and he didn't like it.

"What?" he asked.

"Could you please help me prepearing for my maths exam? Please, pretty, pretty please, with cream and sugar and cherry on the top?" asked Zyra, her big, flashy eyes filled with hope.

"Ugh, I guess I can..." Candlemon sweatdropped. He was very familiar with scientific subjects and had no problems in solving logic tasks.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." Zyra hugged Candlemon, squeezing him. "You're a life saver!"

"Okay, but stop choking me!" said Candlemon.

"Ups." Zyra released him.

**xXx**

"So, Zyra-san ain't coming?" asked Kitomi.

"Nope. DemiDevimon told me she has to learn for some exam tommorow." said Kanna. Kanna, Terriermon, Lopmon, Kitomi, Dobermon, Tinkermon, Ember and Jinxmon were outside, in the courtyard.

"That sure sucks. I mean, it's such a beautiful day and they can't go out." said Jinxmon.

"Well, technically, the Digimon can, but Zyra is obligated to stay and study. So, I guess they stayed with her." said Kanna.

"She should've learned before she wrote the first test." said Ember. "That way, she wouldn't have stuck inside."

"She ain't the only one. Takato-kun and Satoru-kun have also failed their tests." said Kanna.

"Gee, kids today are lazy." Tinkermon giggled.

Suddenly, they all heared flapping. Wing flapping. Some birds flew out of the crowns of the trees and circled in the sky around the school.

Kanna lift her head and froze, her eyes wideing after what she saw.

A blood chilling scream followed as the birds, black crows, suddenly dove, their beaks turned to them, speeding at them as a kamikaze pilot.

"Down!" yelled Kitomi and everyone litteraly threw themselves on the ground to escape the bird attack. It was just as in one of Hitchcocks movies.

"What the heck?!" hissed Tinkermon as she escaped the sharp claws of an another crow.

"What's wrong with those birds? Why are they attacking us?" asked Ember and yellped as one of the birds scratched her arm as she tried to defend herself from their sharp beaks and claws.

"No idea, but we better go back!" said Kanna. The group ran back towards the main entrance to the School Building and they were about to shut the door and lock themselves in, safe from the birds, as they heared a yell.

"Wait for us!"

Kanna noticed Riley, Renamon, Biyomon and Kyoko running towards them, followed by a flock of birds. As they entered the building, Dobermon, Kitomi, Ember and Kanna shut the massive door, hearing hard 'thumps' as the birds crashed into the door.

"What the hell was that?" Tinkermon breathed.

"We're as clueless as you are." said Dobermon.

"Riley-chan, Kyoko-chan, what happened?" asked Ember.

"We, don't know..." said Riley as Renamon stepped out.

"We were just walking around, commeting how Kyoko-san and Biyomon made it to the C-class as Biyomon suddenly felt a strong headache and we got attacked by those birds." explained Renamon. The group glanced at Kyoko and Biyomon. Biyomon held her head, as she was in pain, while Kyoko could only watch her helplessly.

"I think you should go to the school nursery. They'll know what to do." Ember suggested.

**xXx**

"Huh?"

The group of five girls and 6 Digimon stared at a couple of Tamers and Digimon, who were at the nursery as well, all Digimon having terrible headaches. Kanna recognized some of them being bird type Digimon, but there were also some non-bird type, like Pipismon.

"Oh, you too? Poor little Digimon." The nurse, a young woman with blonde hair dressed pale-pink T-shirt with puffed sleeves, a pale-white skirt and an apron and a trim on her head was looking worriedly at Biyomon. "Place her there, on the bed."

Biyomon sat on the bed, still holding her head. For some reason, she had a terrible headache and her head felt as if it would explode.

"Do you know why is this happening?" asked Kitomi.

"Not really." the nurse, Fujimi Hana, replied. "Even Swanmon has those headaches and I can't explain them. I never saw anything like that."

"Maybe it ain't an illness but something else is causing it."

The group heared a familiar voice and turned, only to see Zyra, who had a worried expression on her face.

"For some reason, Dae and Belph also have headaches." she explained and turned to the bed where the other Demon Lords were gathered around their comrades.

"I just don't understand." said Hana. "It dosen't seem to be any illness familiar to me. And it spread too fast to be a virus. Also, it seems like only bird-type Digimon and Digimon who can use sonar waves are affected."

"Wait, repeat the last part." said Zyra.

"It seems like only bird-type Digimon and Digimon who can use sonar waves are affected." Hana repeated, blinking curiously.

"How do you mean it, sonar waves?" asked Zyra. "You mean like bats?"

"Aha." Hana nodded. "Or they might be even electromagnetic waves, in the case of birds. I'm not sure though."

"Would that mean that a machine which sends those waves might be the cause of it?" asked Candlemon, who overheared the conversation.

"A machine? I don't know. Maybe." Hana shrugged.

"We should better find the cause of it." said Kitomi.

"Alright. Kyoko-chan is staying here with Biyomon. Kanny, you, Terriermon and Lopmon stay here with Dae and Belph. The rest is coming with me." Zyra commanded. This drew Lucemon's attention. He already saw Zyra in action, but never as a leader.

"Alright." Kanna nodded. "Call us if you need help."

Zyra nodded and turned to DemiDevimon and Phascomon.

"Hang in you two. We'll find soon the culprit for this." said Zyra.

"Just hurry up." said DemiDevimon. "Those waves or whatever they are, are making me crazy."

Both Terriermon and Betamon opened their mouths to comment, but one glare from everyone made them regret for even opening their mouths.

**xXx**

Zyra peeked her head out, noticing flocks of crows flying around the school, some of them striking the windows.

"We can't get past them." said BlackGatomon.

"Any ideas which one involve someone getting killed?" asked Zyra jokingly as she turned to Kitomi, Dobermon, Tinkermon, Riley, Renamon, Ember, Jinxmon, BlackGatomon, Impmon, Lucemon, Betamon and Candlemon.

"My thought was a bite, but that would involve someone making a sacrisfice." said Jinxmon. She smirked slily. "Hands up, guys."

The only thing she got were glares.

"I think I could do something." said Candlemon, observing the yard from a window. "You just need to let me digivolve. Champion at last."

"Okay." Zyra gave a deep sigh and summoned a dark aura. Particles of data spread on her body. She gritted her teeth as she realized it was the one for a Matrix Digivolution and concentrated her DigiSoul into her hand. As her DigiSoul showed at the same time her energy level, it seemed like she needed to somehow reduce that surplus energy.

"Okay. Data, Load!" Zyra selected the Crest of Greed and pressed her palm on the hatch of her D-Pod.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Candlemon, digivolves to..."

Candlemon was covered in a purple-light blue DigiEgg like cocoon of data. His skin got ripped off, as he got a more humanoid form; the form of a wizard like Digimon with a red cape. He stroke a pose.

"Wizardmon!"

"Alright, what's your idea, Barb?" asked Zyra.

"Simple. I can summon a barrier which'll shield us from the birds. That way, we can pass without a scratch." explained Barb.

"Smart." Renamon commented.

"And for that idea you can go out first and face the birds." added Betamon. Wizardmon glared at his comrade who had a wide grin on his face.

Wizardmon went out first, immediantly creating a barrier around himself and observed the birds. Some of them noticed the lone Digimon and attacked, but they only slammed into the protective forcefield, boucing of it.

"Okay, I guess we can..." Barb blinked and turned around. He sweatdropped as he noticed no one followed him and that they still were hiding behind the door, the door itself being only slightly open with their faces peeking out. "Get out!"

"Are you sure?" asked Betamon, looking around carefully.

"Now!" Wizardmon boiled. He felt as if they're questioning his powers against simple birds and that made him angry. The group exited and entered the protective barrier.

"Ouch!"

**xXx**

The group made it safely through, though the birds kept on attacking. The only one who ended up hurted was Betamon who got smacked by Wizardmon.

"Ugh, guys? Have you noticed something?" asked Riley.

"What?" asked BlackGatomon.

"The birds haven't attacked us for a couple of minutes but they're in the crowns." said Riley. The team looked around. The birds flew around as if nothing happened.

"Now, when you say it... Maybe whatever made them made has stopped?" suggested Zyra.

"Then we can go back! Problem solved!" said Tinkermon and was about to turn around.

"Wou, wait. We can't go back yet. We need to find out what caused it first and make sure it won't harm anybody again." said Kitomi.

"The problem is, we have no idea what caused it nor where it is." said Jinxmon. Wizardmon meanwhile removed the force-field and de-digivoluved.

"I think it might be a machine of some sort." said Candlemon.

"We could seperate and try to find it. It shouldn't be far away." said Zyra. "Although, it'll take too much time."

"Why are you in a such hurry?" asked Ember. "Are you worried something might happen?"

"Aaaam, no. I still need to study for the maths exam and I kinda don't have much time for this." Zyra rubbed her head, smiling nervously. Everyone stared at her with a 'you're kidding' expression.

Lucemon sighed as he realized that, what the leader part concerns, Zyra still has a long way till she becomes a good leader and makes the right desicions.

"How about an airial search?" he suggested, flapping his wings. "The forest ain't that thick."

"Good idea." said Zyra.

"I'm coming with you." Jinxmon offered. The two flew away.

"I'll try to see if I can find something." said Renamon.

"Okay." Riley nodded and Renamon vanished in the shadows.

"And we'll search on ground." said Zyra.

**xXx**

The Tamers and their Digimon exited the nurse wing once their headaches vanished. Kanna, Terriermon and Lopmon were with DemiDevimon, Phascomon, Biyomon and Kyoko.

"Strange. Just a few minutes ago, I had headaches and then they vanished." said Biyomon.

"Quite mysterious." said Terriermon with a grin on his face.

"You think Zyra and co. found the cause of it?" asked Kanna.

"Maybe, though, shouldn't they have already come back?" asked Kyoko.

"Maybe they got into trouble?" said Lopmon.

"We better should find them." said DemiDevimon. He frowned. "I'd really like to talk to the person responsible for this."

**xXx**

"A huge machine?" Ember repeated Jinxmon's words.

"Controlled by a chicken?" Zyra rose an eyebrow.

"Well, it looked like a chicken. But it's a Digimon." said Lucemon.

"I wonder where Renamon is." muttered Riley as she looked around.

"Well, I guess we should find out why is there." said Zyra. "And then of course destroy it."

Lucemon and Jinxmon lead the group to the open space where they saw a gaint square formed machine with neon lights, buttons, etc. It looked like something Team Rocket from Pokemon would build. It was managed by a white bird like Digimon.

_"Kokatorimon._

_Level: Champion. Type: Giant Bird Digimon. Attribute Data. Family: Wind Guardians. _

_It has two overdeveloped legs, and because it has continued to live on the ground for so long, it cannot fly through the air, and has evolved a body that is suited for land. For that reason, its body became even larger, and its leg strength has developed tremendously, as well. Its wing portions have completely degenerated, and in battles it spreads them wide along with its tail to intimidate the opponent. Its disposition is violently ferocious, but in order to preserve its large build, it dislikes violent battles that consume its energy._

_Attacks: Stun Flame Shot/Frozen Fire Shot and Feather Sword."_ Zyra analyzed the Digimon. **'The'** Digimon noticed them.

"Cocka! who are you?" asked the Kokatorimon.

"We have some questions for you." Zyra stepped out. "Are you the one who makes all the birds here crazy?"

"Cocka! you noticed? Cocka!" Kokatorimon lift his head proudly, placing his wing on his chest and closing his eyes. "Cocka! I'm the proud creator of this machine which'll gain me revenge! Cocka!" he added with a bitter tone and a frown on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Dobermon.

"Huh, I was once a great singer! Cocka! But everyone said I sing badly. Cocka!" Kokatorimon crossed his arms. "Cocka! everyone's today a critic." he looked at them. "But I'm gonna show them. Cocka! No bird will, due my machine sing and everyone'll have to listen to my chirping. Cocka!"

"Laaame!" said Lucemon. "Only because of a crushed pride you're taking revenge? That's very cliché-y."

He blinked as he noticed everyone else staring at him.

"What?"

"Speak for yourself." said Impmon.

"**Feather Sword**!"

Kokatorim threw razor sharp feathers at them which they all managed to dodge. However, before they could come back to their senses, he snatched Ember away.

"Help!" she cried out as Kokatorimon placed a feather under her neck.

"Let her go!" yelled Zyra angrily.

"Cocka! No way! Unless you help me." said Kokatorimon.

"About what?" asked Kitomi.

"Cocka! you see, my machine is not completed yet. I need someone to fix it. Cocka!" said Kokatorimon. In Lucemon's head a lamp turned on. He grabbed Impmon's and Candlemon's arm.

"Here, those two can help you!" he said. Candlemon and Impmon dropped their jaws.

"What?! Are you nuts?!" Impmon glared at Lucemon. His older sibling ignored him and started to push both forwards.

"I got a plan." he hissed so that Kokatorimon couldn't hear them. "Barb, you fix that damn machine and once we get Ember-san away from that cock-a-doodle, Beelze, you'll do the best you can."

"And that would be?" asked Impmon.

"Destroy it, you idiot." said Lucemon. Impmon rolled with his eyes.

"Riiiight. I should've expected such an answer. Ba-Boom!" Impmon smirked. Lucemon sighed as Candlemon and Impmon went to the machine.

"I hope you'll plan will work, Luce." Betamon whispered to Lucemon.

"Don't worry, Levia. My plans always work." said Lucemon, sounding just like the old Lucemon Betamon used to know. Lucemon noticed his and BlackGatomon's frown.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"We'll, not always." said BlackGatomon. Lucemon groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Kokatorimon looked at Impmon and Candlemon impatiently who were busy with some wires.

"Almost done." said Impmon, although Candlemon did the most of the job. "Right?"

"Aha. Now listen. This machine will work once activated. However, if you cut the control wire and the wire for the cooling system and then take the wire here and combine them...are you listening?" Candlemon frowned.

"Not really." Impmon scratched his ear. "Can you repeat it? Ba-Boom!"

"Just fire something at it and it'll make Ka-boom!" hissed Candlemon angrily.

"Okay." said Impmon. He turned to Kokatorimon. "We're done!"

"Good. Now step away or this girl is done. Cocka!" said Kokatorimon. The two stepped away from the machine. Kokatorimon put some head-phones on his ears and pressed a button and the machine activated, emmiting sound waves from the satelite on the top.

"Cocka! it works!" said Kokatorimon, laughing madly.

"Good, you got what you wanted. Now let Ember go!" Jinxmon demanded.

"Cocka! lemme think!" Kokatorimon frowned. "No! Cocka!"

"What? Hey, that ain't fair!" yelled Jinxmon.

"Ow, Rena, where are you?" muttered Riley. She suddenly felt a light, refreshing breeze and saw several leaves falling. She smiled. "Renamon, now!"

"Huh?" Kokatorimon stared at her, surprised. He turned around.

"**Diamond Storm**!" Renamon, who appeared behind him, fired several razor sharp leaves which hit Kokatorimon's back. He let Ember go, who run towards her friends.

"Impmon now!" yelled Candlemon. Impmon nodded and turned to the machine.

"**Summon**!" He summoned several icicles and fired them at the wires, cutting through them and creating sparks. The machine exploded.

"No! What have you done?! Cocka!" said the dismayed Kokatorimon and turned angrily to them. "Now you're done!"

"**Tiny Twister**!"

"**Terrier-Tornado**!"

Two twisters, one green and the other brown-pink, hit the Kokatorimon as Kanna, Terriermon, Lopmon, Kyoko, Biyomon, Phascomon and DemiDevimon emerged.

"So, you're the one who caused everyone go nuts?" asked Kyoko, glaring at Kokatorimon.

"Cocka! So what?" replied Kokatorimon as he threw his head-phones away. "I'll get you for what you have done!"

"Not if we do that first! Do you have any idea how painful those sound-waves were?" DemiDevimon glared angrily at Kokatorimon. He didn't feel such wrath for ages and he greeted the feeling as a good, ol' friend.

"Biyomon, ready?" Kyoko turned to Biyomon as she summoned brownish DigiSoul in her hand. The bird Digimon nodded.

_[Wir werden Siegen by Digimon Adventure plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data, Load!" Kyoko pressed her palm on her D-Pod, sending the data to Biyomon.

"Biyomon, digivolves to..."

Biyomon got covered in a brown-pink DigiEgg like coocon as her data got ripped off. Her appearance changed to a humanoid warrior like Digimon. She stroke a pose, taking out a sword.

"Darcmon!"

_"Darcmon._

_Level: Champion. Type: Angel. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Wind Guardians, Virus Busters._

_It is a low-ranking Angel Digimon which has the appearance of a woman. It is in the advance forces of Angel Digimon, and its figure which always cuts through the vanguard to battle is said to almost be a "Goddess of the Battlefield". It wields the slender blade "La Pucelle" (Fra: The Maiden)._

_Attacks: La Pucelle and Dancing Sword."_ Kitomi analyzed the Champion.

"**Feather Sword**!" Kokatorimon attacked, firing feathers at Darcmon.

"**La Pucelle**!" Darcmon countered with her sword, dodging the feathers.

"**Stun Flame Shot**!" Kokatorimon shot at her, but Darcmon escaped the attack with elegant moves.

"**Dancing Sword**!" She attacked with a magnificent sword technique using the La Pucelle, kicking Kokatorimon into the fire which started with the explosion of the machine.

"Is he done?" asked Riley.

"I don't think so." Renamon frowned. Suddenly, Kokatorimon grew big.

"Cocka!"

"Woa, what a grow boost." said Betamon.

"Zyra, we'll fight to!" said DemiDevimon. Zyra turned to him and Phascomon, surprised.

"We still need to teach that bird a lesson." said Phascomon. Zyra grined, and nodded, with a determinated expression on her face.

"Alright!" she said and summoned her black DigiSoul.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Double Data Load!"

"DemiDevimon, digivolves to..."

DemiDevimon got surrounded by a green-orange like DigiEgg cocoon as his data ripped off. He turned into a humanoid, demon like Digimon, spreading his black bat wings.

"Devimon!"

"Phascomon, digivolves to..."

Phascomon got covered into a grey-indigo colored DigiEgg cocoon as his skin dissapeared from his body. He turned into a bear-like puppet Digimon with a oxygen like mask on his face and straws coming out of his body.

"Porcupamon!"

_"Porcupamon_

_Level: Champion. Type: Puppet. Attribute: Virus. Family: Dark Area, Nightmare Soldiers._

_Categorized as one of the Red Data Digimon species, it is a rare Digimon that fears its extinction. Although it was not originally a species that inhabited the Dark Area, it was driven off by various species of Digimon, and now it lives in the Dark Area. Its body is covered in a special razor material, and although its wickedly-dressed suit is an extreme adaptation, it is thought to be camouflage in order to stay alive in the violent Dark Area."_

_Attacks: Madness Broach and Slap and Rip."_ Kanna analyzed the Digimon.

"Take this! Cocka!" Kokatorimon fired a flame blast at them.

"**Death Hand**!" Devimon countered with an unholy blast.

"**Madness Broach**!" Porcupamon jumped at Kokatorimon and fired his sharpened body hair, making the bird Digimon yell in pain as the hairs stabbed into his skin.

"**The Touch of Evil**!" Devimon clawed at Kokatorimon's chest, leaving a deep wound. "I'll leave the rest to you, Darcmon!"

"**La Pucelle**!" Darcmon nodded and rammed her swords into Kokatorimon's chest, piercing through its DigiCore and destroying Kokatorimon, who burst, with a final yell, into data pieces.

The three Digimon de-digivolved and Zyra went to Dae and Belph.

"Are you two alright?" she asked them.

"Yep, we're fine!" said Phascomon as he jumped on her shoulder.

"What about you?" asked DemiDevimon.

"I'm fine. Managing DigiSoul for two Champion lv Digimon ain't that hard as managing it for a Mega lv." said Zyra and suddenly remembered something. She grabbed Candlemon's hand amd started to pull him back towards the school.

"He-" Candlemon blinked in surprise.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Kanna.

"Study!" came the reply.

Everyone sweatdropped, though with smiles on their faces. Zyra didn't even notice her rank went up: from R+ to C-.

**xXx**

The Demon Lords waited in front of the classroom where Zyra had taken her math test. Soon, she came out, with her head down, clenching a paper. Her hair covered her face.

"Z, what's the result?" asked Candlemon worriedly as the girl didn't reply. "Zyra?"

Zyra rose her head and stuck out her tounge, showing them the result: 90%.

"I passed!" she said happily.

"That's great!" said BlackGatomon. Candlemon was especially proud.

"And guess what: I'm gonna treat you to an ice in Data Town to celebrate the good result. What do you say?" said Zyra. The seven looked happily at her.

"**ALL RIGHT**!"

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


	9. X-Crisis

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**: Since the past few weeks writing fics and learning for school at once became too overhelming, I deceided to take a temporary break. I guess the pause'll endure for a month or so (probably till the start of April, I'm not sure). The stories are on hiatus till then (but don't worry, I'm definetly gonna finish them). It's not like I have a writers block, I actually wrote the script for the rest of the chapters and need it to write down, but I'm kinda tired of writing.

You can find more infos about the fics on my **Profile**. I'll still be active on the FanFiction Net, so you can PM me if you have any suggestions, complainments, questions, etc.

Also, those who had posted me an OC for this fic (Digimon Academy), I'd like you to think of and post me the description of a costume your OC would wear on a Halloween party. (If you don't want a costume, the character will remain in his/her civilian outfit). Since the next few chapters will have a **Halloween theme**, that's the reason why I'm asking you for those costumes.

So, C ya!

* * *

_[Opening Song Eternal Blaze by Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's plays]_

**File 08: **

**X-Crisis**

_[Don't Wanna Go Home by Jason Derulo plays]_

Sousoke sighed. The whole morning, he, Agumon X and Gabumon X were followed by gossips which were spread by the Queen of Gossips herself: Yukishiro Leana. It seemed like the girl had lost interest in bothering Zyra or Brian and instead attacked someone else.

This time, the accuse was much more serious than before.

**-Flashback-**

Sousoke was late to class, due a project his science teacher assigned him. He was working on it the whole night on it and fell asleep. The next morning, he awoke as the alarm stroke for the third time. He realized he and both Agumon X and Gabumon X missed breakfast.

"Damnit!"

The trio prepeared themselves and rushed to the canteen to eat at least something. Grabbing a few pieces of toast, they ran towards the classroom. While Gabumon X and Agumon X managed to swallow the poor breakfast in one bite, Sousoke's mouth was full of it as he tried to correct his tie on the school uniform.

"What time is it?" Agumon X asked.

"Ugh, no idea." replied Sousoke. "But I guess we're late. Very late."

"Have you brought everything?" asked Gabumon X. Sousoke looked at his backpack.

"Lemme check it...oh crap! I forgot the science report!" Sousoke facepalmed himself.

"I'll go fetch it. You two hurry up to the classroom." Gabumon X offered.

"Okay. We'll try to keep Naraku-sensei busy, while you get the report." said Sousoke and he and Agumon X ran in the opposite direction from the one Gabumon X took. The X-Antibody Digimon ran as fast as he could towards Sousoke's room. Luckily, Digimon didn't have to attend human subjects so technically Gabumon X and Agumon X could've stayed at the Students Building. However, they deceided to go with Sousoke, no matter how boring the classes were.

Gabumon X finally retrieved the papers. He heared the bell ringing on the way to Sousoke's room and he calculated how much time he had left.

He dashed back to the classroom, clenching the map with the report tightly, hoping he won't come too late.

The run, however, didn't go without an accident.

Just as he entered the next corridor, Gabumon X bumped into Leana, who as acompanied by the Sistermon Twins. The map with the report fell on the ground, the papers falling out of it. Leana was knocked on her back, with Gabumon X lying on her chest.

Once coming back to her senses, Leana opened her eyes and started to scream.

"Eeeeek, get of MEEE!"

And that's were it started.

**-End of the Flashback-**

Gabumon X sweatdropped as he remembered how Leana accused him for attacking her and went to the headmaster to suspend Sousoke. Sousoke, Agumon X and Gabumon X managed to explain it was an accident, but that didn't save them from Leana spreading rumours about them.

Apperantly, X-Digimon weren't that popular among students as there was a rumour that they were only copies of 'normal' Digimon, made when the X-Antibody marged with some random data. In the past, not even Yggdrassil favored the X-Digimon, because of one of the rebelions which the X-Digimon started as their number started to perish. However, they were less hated than demon type Digimon, which was a good new.

"I have no idea what to do." Sousoke complained to his old friend Ryuu. Despite being two years older, Sousoke thought of the 15 year old kouhai as his best human friend. Despite the fact the two often, thanks to Ryuu, got into trouble. "Yukishiro just won't leave me alone."

"That's bad." Ryuu scratched his head. He wasn't sure how to help his friend. Battles were one thing, but gossips were definetly not Ryuu's field. "Maybe we should ask Araki for help? After all, she had to deal with Yukishiro too."

"Okay." Sousoke nodded. He wasn't really sure if Zyra could help him. He distrusted females as he was born into a wealthy family and his mother walked out on him and his father. He never forgave her for what she did.

He was especially concered about Agumon X and Gabumon X. This wasn't the first time the two were seen as...well, freaks. They were once a normal Agumon and Gabumon, but due to being affected by the X-Antibody, they were casted out from their village and set out to find a purpouse in life. They managed to find that purpouse, called Sousoke.

**xXx**

Zyra scratched her head as she tried to solve her maths homework.

"I hate maths." she muttered after a while.

"We know." said about 13 people who were sitting around the large table in the library.

"17." said Armadillomon, who counted how many times Zyra said that she hates maths. With her were also Chie, Veemon, the Demon Lords, Greg, Armadillmon, Satoru and BlackAgumon.

"I know that feeling." said Satoru, who also tried to solve his maths homework. He had less succes than Zyra. "Say, what was the solution for the 5th task?"

"X=12." replied Zyra.

"How did you get it?" asked Satoru.

"No idea." Zyra shrugged. Candlemon, who read a book, rolled with his eyes and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Veemon asked him. Candlemon shut the book.

"I just can't understand how some people can't understand mathematics. I mean, those tasks are so easy." said Candlemon with a frown on his face.

"If they are, why can't I solve any of them?" Satoru knocked with his pen at the table. Greg coughed something, grinning.

"What was that?" Satoru glanced over at the boy.

"Ugh, nothing." Greg replied.

"He wanted to say: you're duuuumb." Chie chirped, while focusing on her history homework, ignoring Satoru's angry expression.

"No I didn't!" Greg protested as Satoru stood up.

"Ol' new trick." commented Lucemon, with a smirk, calmly watching Satoru. "Already seen from the masters."

"Huh?" Satoru looked at Lucemon, confused.

"What he wanted to say: that was a cheap excuse for not writin' the homework. Ba-Boom!" Impmon smirked.

"Shame on you." added BlackGatomon. "Instead of writing homework, you want to pick a fight."

A stiffled laughter was heared from everyone around. Satoru sweatdropped and sat back, frowning.

"I gotta agree with them. Finish your homework first." said BlackAgumon. Satoru simply groaned and turned back to his homework.

"Hi, guys!"

Zyra lift her nose from her notebook to see Ryuu, Dracomon, Sousoke, Agumon X and Gabumon X approaching them.

"'sup?" she asked. She noticed Satoru's dim expression. "Wait, don't tell me. Yukishiro again."

"How do you know it?" asked Ryuu.

"Don't be so surprised. You know well how fast rumours spread in this school." said Chie.

"Okay, so since you're familiar with the case, I'd like to hear your opinion about it." sai Ryuu.

"Making her shut up would be a good option." said DemiDevimon.

"And how do you want to do that?" asked Greg.

"Well, it kinda involves a rope, a sticky tape and a far far place." said DemiDevimon.

"I like that idea." said Zyra, smiling deviously.

"Can we do that?" asked Veemon.

"Nah. I don't think that would be legal." Lucemon said, crossing his arms and leaning on the chair.

"You're a Demon Lord. Since when do you care about the law?" asked Chie.

"That's what I've been asking myself too." said Lucemon. Despite the first few days of tension, the Demon Lords managed to adapt pretty fast. Of course, the students and Digimon were still nervous around them, but it seemed like Zyra's friends circle accepted them.

"I guess I'll have to take care of Yukishiro. But leater." said Zyra.

"Why not now?" asked Agumon X.

"Coz Wazashi-sensei will crucify me if I don't bring tommorow the homework." said Zyra. "I'm sorry Sousoke-kun."

"Dosen't matter." Sousoke shrugged. "Besides, I know as well how firence Wazashi-sensei can be over homework."

"I hope you'll be able to solve this without using violence." said Greg, narrowing his eyes.

"Errr, how do you mean it?" asked Zyra, confused.

"You're on thin ice. Basically everyone knows that the principal has picked on you." said Greg.

"Yeah I know that." Zyra scratched her head. "Okay, I'll give my best to not get into trouble."

"I wonder if that's even possible." said Armadillomon.

"Chances are 1000000:1 that she gets caught." said Greg. Zyra rolled her eyes and smiled, accepting the joke and stuck out her tounge, bursting into laughter.

**xXx**

_[Hypnotized by Pillar plays]_

Brian and Piedmon were walking down a corridor in the Student's building. Brian was little tense, with a bit of excitment. He already forgot how it feels when you get praised by someone. Yanagiba told him that she's happy about his well-behavior. It seemed like being a good student has its positive sides. Brain felt like nothing could ruin his day.

After entering the next corridor, he realized he was wrong. In front of him was Leana, turned with her back to him, and talking with the Sistermon Twins.

"Tsk, if that brat of Yamada thinks he can get away with that, than I have a nasty surprise for him." said Leana. Brian had some idea what she was talking about. Of course, he also heared the rumours.

"You know, you should stop making enemies or it won't end up good for you."

Leana swiftly turned, to see Brian and Piedmon standing behind her.

"So what if I make enemies? It's not like it'll kill me ." said Leana.

"I doubt that." said Piedmon, with a devious smirk on his face. Blanc and Noir frowned, glaring daggers at Piedmon and Brian.

"How do you mean it?" asked Leana.

"How many friends do you have? Except your partners." asked Brian.

"Why are you asking that?" Leana frowned, not liking the way the conversation took. "It's none of your buissnes, O'Neal!"

"Just been curious." Brian had a sly smirk on his face. "Should I guess? The population of your friend's zone is...0."

"..." Leana didn't answer, glaring at the boy with pure hatered in her eyes.

"You don't have any friends coz you tattle and tell lies about other people. Believe me, that's the reason why nobody hangs out with you." said Brian.

"So what if nobody hangs out with me?! I'm fine on my own!" Leana yelled.

"That's what I also thought. But I kinda realized I was wrong." Brian replied calmly.

"Well, I don't care. So, move it!" Leana marched, passing by. Blanc and Noir followed her. Brian looked at her as she walked away and sighed.

"She'll never learn it." he said.

"I guess you can put your hand in fire that she'll end up in trouble." said Piedmon.

"You bet." Brian replied.

**xXx**

"Have you heared the news?" asked Chie. She, Greg, Zyra, Satoru, Sousoke, Ryuu and the Digimon were coming out of the library.

"What kind of news?" asked Ryuu.

"Well, next friday, it's Halloween. And there'll be a costume party." said Chie.

"Gee, I forgot about that." said Ryuu. "I still don't know what to wear."

"You still have a whole week to deceide." Satoru pointed out.

"Hey, guys!"

The team turned around, only to see Yami and LadyDevimon approaching them.

"What's up Yami-san?" asked Zyra.

"Gee, we have an emergency." said Yami. "There is a bunch of Monchromon X stampeding through the forest and all students were supposed to be warned to not wander out of the school until the stampedo passes. Haven't you heared the announcement?"

"No, we were at the library." said Chie. As silence was required in the library, there were no loudspeakers there.

"Okay, anyways you're warned." Yami sighed. "I should go out and check the situation. Kagura-san and Natsuki-san are also outside, monitoring the school grounds."

"Errr, you said students were not supposed to go out." said DemiDevimon, who looked through the window.

"That's right." LadyDevimon answered instead Yami.

"Then why is Yukishiro outside?" asked Dae.

"WHAT?!"

**xXx**

"Tsk, no friends... what do I care?" Leana muttered angrily. "So what if I don't have friends. I'm fine on my own."

Blanc looked worriedly at Leana. The girl maybe negated it, but she secretly suffered and was under stress. Noir supported Leana's behavior, as the two had a similar personality, but Blanc was afraid that Brian might ne right.

"Leana, maybe you should've listened to Brian-kun." Blanc suggested.

"What are you saying?" Leana looked angrily at Blanc.

"Look, you're under stress in the past couple of weeks. This isn't good for your health." said Blanc.

"Blanc, shut up. Leana knows well what's good for her and what's not. Right, Leana?" said Noir, looking at the girl.

"That's right. Besides, it's not like something bad will happen to me." said Leana.

"Never doubt the existance of karma." replied Blanc. Noir raised an eyebrow.

"What's karma?" she asked.

"When you do something bad, you'll have bad karma and that means something bad might leater happen to you." Blanc replied.

"Yeah right." Noir pouted her nose. Suddenly, the three heared a stomping behind them and turned around. Leana yelled in surprise as she saw a huge group of Monchromon like Digimon; except those were blacker than a regular and had a big fin like blade on their nose.

"Wow. Big nose." Noir stared at them.

"Yeah, whatever, let's get out of here!" yelled Leana as the stampedo ran towards them.

"I told ya, guys! Karma!" yelled Blanc as they ran.

"Shut up!" Noir and Leana yelled at her. At one moment, Leana tripped over a stone on the way to the Student's Building.

"Ow nuts!" she gripped her head with her hands as the stampedo neared and closed her eyes to not see the reason of her death.

"**Grand Cross**!"

"**Evil Wing**!"

"**G Shurunen**!"

Leana lift her head to see the Monchromon X crying out in pain as the three attacks struck them and turned them even angrier.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled as she saw Zyra, Yami, Sousoke, Ryuu, Satoru, Chie and Greg approaching.

"Saving your ass, what else!" Zyra replied in the same manner.

"Guys, the Monchromon X don't look very happy." Chie warned them as she looked at her D-Pod.

_"Monochromon X._

_Level: Champion. Type: Ankylosaur. Attribute: Data. Family: Nature Spirits._

_Monochromon X is a Dinosaur Digimon who is a Monochromon who is affected by the X-Antibody._

_Attacks: Volcanic Strike and Tomahawk Slash."_

"They shouldn't mess up with us. Ready Armadillomon?" Greg turned to his partner.

"Always!" Armadillomon nodded with a smile as Greg summoned adobe red DigiSoul.

_[Shinka Song Break Up by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]_

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data Load!" Greg exclaimed as she pressed his palm against the port on his D-Pod.

"Armadillmon, digivolves to..."

Armadillmon got covered in a yellow DigiEgg like cocoon as his data got ripped off of his body. His appearance and size changed, making him look like a yellow ankylosaur with a metalic ball on the tip of his tail.

"Ankylomon!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Greg. He just recently figured out how to control his DigiSoul and was happy that he could use it.

_"Ankylomon._

_Level: Champion. Type: Ankylosaur Digimon. Attribute; Data. Family: Nature Spirits, Metal Empire._

_Ankylomon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Ankylosaurus (Ankylosaurus magniventris). Not only is its whole body covered in hardened skin, but it also has hard protuberances coming out all over. Therefore, its charge attack has extraordinary destructive power. As a fundamental result of being a herbivorous Digimon, it is not ferocious, but it is decidedly not timid, and possesses a brave personality._

_Attacks: Megaton Press, Tail Hammer."_ Chie analyzed the new Digimon and turned to Veemon, summoning a light blue DigiSoul with golden outlines. "Shall we join, V?"

"Of course!" Veemon nodded.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data Load!" Chie pressed her palm against her D-Pod.

"Veemon, digivolves to..."

Veemon got covered in a blue DigiEgg like cocoon. His data got ripped off as he changed his appearance to a white-blue, bulky built dragon Digimon, striking a pose.

"Veedramon!"

_"Veedramon._

_Level: Champion. Type: Mythical Dragon. Attribute: Vaccine. Family: Wind Guardians, Nature Spirits, Virus Busters. _

_Veedramon is a Mythical Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from "V Dramon", as well as the original design for Greymon as seen in C'mon Digimon. It is a mythical Ancient Species Digimon that, even with the vastness of the Digital World, is said to only exist on the Folder Continent. Its existence is extremely precious, and even on the Folder Continent it is rarely encountered. Also, it is said that only one Digimon Tamer was able to tame Veedramon. With the exception of it becoming known as Veedramon due to the "V"-shaped pattern on its chest, its way of life is a mystery, but for some reason it is always mistaken for a dog. It is the owner of offensive power that is uncommon even among Champions, but if it is put into a predicament, it exhibits power that even surpasses Ultimates. ExVeemon is a pure breed of Veedramon, and it is said that the variant species is Veedramon._

_Attacks: V-Nova Blast, V-Breath Arrow MAX, Hammer Punch, Magnum Punch, Cutting Shoot."_ Satoru analyzed Veedramon.

Two of the Monchromon X charged towards Veedramon and Ankylmon, but the Digimon were strong enough to dodge their attacks.

"**Tail Hammer**!" Ankylomon swung with his iron tail at the Monchromon X, sending it flying backwards.

"**Hammer Punch**!" Veedramon powered up his fist and launched a punch at the enemy, sending the Monchromon X backwards.

"**Volcanic Strike**!" The Monchromon X shot large fire balls at the two.

"Watch out!" yelled Greg, as the attacks hit them. Ankylomon and Veedramon fell on the ground, but refused to give up and tried to stand up.

"**Tomahawk Slash**!" The Monchromon X charged towards them.

"BlackAgumon, ready?" Satoru turned to his partner.

"Dracomon!" Ryuu turned to his partner. The two Digimon nodded.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Data Load!" Both boys exclaimed as they summoned their DigiSoul, Ryuu green-red and Satoru black-grey.

"BlackAgumon digivoluves to..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg like cocoon, as his skin got ripped off, replaced by a new data. He turned into a black-blue dinosaur like Digimon.

"BlackGreymon!"

"Dracomon, digivoluves to..."

Dracomon got covered in a DigiEgg like cocoon made of data. His skin got ripped off and his data changed, matching the size and appearance of a blue winged dragon. The DigiEgg exploded and he roared, striking a pose.

"Coredramon!"

_"BlackGreymon._

_Level: Champion. Type: Dinosaur. Attribute: Virus. Family: Nature Spirits. _

_BlackGreymon is a viral Greymon, more blue than actually black._

_Attacks: Bit Fire, Great Antler, Flame Breath, Fire Horn, Grey Tooth."_ Zyra analyzed BlackGreymon.

"**Flame Breath**!" BlackGreymon breathed fire at the approaching Monchromon.

"**Blue Flare Breath**!" Coredramon fired a stream of blue flaming breath from his mouth.

"**Evil Wing**!" LadyDevimon fired countless of bats at the Monchromon X.

"**V-Nova Blast**!" Veedramon spat a high-temperature heat ray from his mouth. However, it seemed like none of the attacks affected the Monchromon X, as they kept on speeding towards the group. The frontline was hurt, but the rest keep on.

"**Megaton Press**!" Ankylomon leaped high into the sky and landed down, creating an earthquake that made the Monchromon X stop from charging towards them.

"**Volcanic Strike**!" The Monchromon X shot angrily large fire balls at them. Veedramon, Ankylomon, Coredramon, LadyDevimon and BlackGreymon grabbed their partners and brought them outta harms way.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Soul Barrier_!" Zyra activated a D-Chip, creating a black barrier around herself, the Demon Lords, Sousoke, Gabumon X and Agumon X. The fireballs hit the barrier, but couldn't break through. Mad because of their failed attack, the Monchromon X again started charging towards the group.

"Guys, get outta their way!" yelled Yami. "I think they just want to pass!"

"You think?" Satoru rised an eyebrow. Everyone moved away and the Monchromon X kept on running and passed them.

However, one seperated from the group and charged towards Leana. Her eyes wided in fear as Blanc and Noir stepped in front of her protectively.

"_Digi-Upgrade! Zeedgarurumon, Zeed Cannon! VictoryGreymon, Dramon Breaker!_" Sousoke activated two of his D-Chips. In Gabumon X's arms appeared the Z'd Cannon, while Agumon X held VictoryGreymon's sword.

"**Zeed Cannon**!" Gabumon X fired at the Monchromon X, harming it as the blast clashed with the dino-Digimon.

"**Dramon Breaker**!" Agumon X slashed with the sword, cutting the Monchromon X in half and deleting it.

"Phew, that was close." Sousoke sighed. As the Monchromon X got away, the group, with the Digimon de-digivoluving, approached Leana and the Sistermon Twins.

"Are you alright?" asked Yami. Leana turned away her head.

"Tsk, I was fine already until you arrived." she said, turning her back to them and walking away. "Let's go."

Blanc and Noir followed her obediently. Zyra frowned.

"Sometimes I wish I could beat her to a pulp. We save her life and she dosen't even thank us." she said angrily.

"Look it on the positive side. At least, she didn't call us losers." said Chie, shrugging.

"I doubt Yukishiro will ever change." they heared a familiar voice and noticed Brian and Piedmon approaching them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Greg.

"I watched the battle and I gotta admit I'm impressed that a couple of begginers could hold off a bunch of Monchromon X." said Brian.

"Couple... of begginers?" Chie frowned. Suddenly, her D-Pod bieped, as well as Satoru's and Greg's. "Hey, I went up!"

Chie and Satoru's went up from R to R+, while Greg's went up from R+ to C-.

"Well, finally. It was already time that I get to the next rank." said Greg.

"Congratulations." said Yami.

"Thanks!"

**xXx**

_[Inverting The Town Temple by Gliscar plays]_

"I understood. I'll send someone to investigate the case. Althought, I can't make any promises." Takashi said. Onigurashi looked at the holo-screen, with his arms on the table and his fingers crossed.

"Good. Although, I'm not really optimistic regarding that we'll find the real culprit for this, even if we know who causes the death of the Digimon." said Onigurashi.

"Don't worry. I believe this time the investigation won't be in vain. I wish you a good evening." said Takashi.

"Hai." Onigurashi nodded and the holo-screen dissapeared. He sighed.

There was a really low possibility that they discover the real culprit, even if they find out that he was the one who hired Ebemon.

"The real culprit...is that girl..." he muttered.

**xXx**

Ember yawned.

"I don't get it. How much homework do kids in japaneese schools get? This is tiring me out." she said tiredly. She and Jinxmon were going to the Students Building via the passage that connected the Student's Building with the School Building.

"Maybe you shouldn't go tommorow to school." suggested Jinxmon, with a smirk on her face. "We could go to Data Town instead."

"Gee, Jinxmon, I'm tired, but I don't want to skip classes." muttered Ember. "We'll both get into trouble for that."

"Alright. But you should consider my...huh?" Jinxmon frowned.

"What's up?" asked Ember.

"Something's there." Jinxmon scanned the dim, seemingly empty, corridor. A shadow suddenly approached them.

Ember's eyes wided in fear.

A scream echoed through the school...

_[Ending Song Kesenai Tsumi by FullMetal Alchemist plays]_

**TBC...**


End file.
